Mareas de cambio
by sabri10chase
Summary: la guerra de marine ford fue un momento decisivo para muchos, pero para nadie lo fue mas que para una joven capitana que abandono lo único que había conocido para proteger la vida de los nietos de su mentor. solo que nadie le dijo que es mas facil verle la sombra al viento que cuidar de Ace y luffy.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: ni naruto ni one piece me pertenecen, todo a sus respectivos dueños**

 **Capítulo 1**

 **Una guerra**

La guerra estaba en su apogeo, soldados de la marina y piratas peleaban entre sí por todo marine Ford, hacía poco sengoku había revelado el verdadero linaje de mugiwara luffy como hijo del criminal más buscado del mundo Dragón el revolucionario. Mugiwara estaba abriéndose camino hasta la plataforma de ejecución para recatar a su hermano jurado puño de fuego Ace acabando con cuanto marine hallaba en su camino.

No muy lejos y rodeada de piratas se hallaba una chica y capitán de la marina, una de las que antes estaba bajo el mando y entrenamiento del vicealmirante Garp, abuelo de los dos piratas antes mencionados. La chica poseía una estatura media y era delgada, pero con una figura curvilínea preciosa. Su piel de porcelana, sus ojos verdes esmeralda, nariz de botón, labios rosas pálido y facciones delicadas la hacían ver un poco fuera de lugar en medio de una batalla como esa.

Llevaba puesto una blusa de color negro que se ajustaba a sus curvas de forma perfecta que terminaba justo sobre el ombligo, lleva unos pantalones cortos de jean hasta la mitad del muslo dejando ver sus piernas torneadas, junto con un par de botas negras hasta la rodilla. En su cintura descansaba la funda de la katana que en ese momento ejercía. Y de sus hombros caía por su espalda la capa con la palabra justicia. y colgando en una cola de caballo su cabello largo y rosado que alcanzaba las sus caderas.

Pero a pesar de su apariencia delicada ella luchaba con ferocidad contra los piratas que había traído el yonkou shirohige para rescatar a su hijo condenado a muerte. Cuando por fin dejo en el suelo al grupo que la rodeaba la joven capitana, porque no podía ser mayor de veinte, corrió abriéndose paso para legar donde su antiguo maestro y figura de abuelo. Acabando a cuanto pirata se hallaba en su camino.

-Garp- san – llamo la peli rosa – ¿se encuentra bien? – el hombre asintió, pero en sus ojos se podía ver su dolor al tener a sus dos nietos en una situación de vida o muerte.

En algún momento la guerra empeoro y el mismo shirohige se unió a la batalla, todo es un borrón de lucha y temblores, piratas y marines cayendo por todas partes, de repente Garp-san esta fuera de su línea de visión, y luego está deteniendo a marco el fénix de salvar a puño de fuego. Luego la pelea empieza a ponerse del lado de la marina y están a punto de ejecutar a puño de fuego, para ser detenidos por el haki del rey conquistador de mugiwara. La chica no pudo hacer otra cosa que asombrarse al ver el poder de mugiwara que dejo inconsciente a una cantidad de marines increíble. Tuvo que admitir que el chico le inspiraba un poco de respeto, hacer tanto por alguien de su familia es valiente y hasta admirable, pocos piratas harían eso sin esperar nada a cambio.

Luego las cosas llegan a un punto culminante cuando mugiwara trata de subir a la plataforma para liberar a puño de fuego, siendo casi detenido por Garp-san. De alguna manera el chico logro tirar a su abuelo del camino, la chica no perdió tiempo y fue hasta el hombre caído, usando sus habilidades, un tenue resplandor verde cubrió sus manos y ella de inmediato empezó a curar las heridas del hombre que tanto apreciaba. Garp miro hacia arriba donde sengoku trataba de matar a sus nietos y la chica pudo ver el dolor, la desesperación y la esperanza, ahí fue cuando ella entendió el hombre en el fondo esperaba que mugiwara tuviera éxito y salvara a puño de fuego, él quería a sus nietos vivos.

-Garp-san – la peli rosa le susurro – ¿tanto deseas salvarlos? – el hombre la miro por un momento y al ver el amor por los dos muchachos en sus ojos ella tomo una decisión.

-Sakura – hablo con la voz ronca – ese es mi mayor deseo, pero ahora no hay nada que pueda hacer por ellos. Ante el mundo son el hijo de Roger y Dragón, con etiquetas como esas ya no puedo protegerlos – la chica suspiro y lo ayudo a ponerse de pie.

-Garp-san, usted me salvo la vida, me dio un lugar en el mundo fue mi guía y me ayudo a entender que puedo hacer algo bueno con mis habilidades, me dio la oportunidad de encontrar mi potencial y explotarlo- el hombre la miro en confusión, pero con un muy mal presentimiento – por eso… por eso yo… pienso darle lo que desea, porque mi deuda con usted es tan grande que nunca hare suficiente para pagarla. Así que Garp-san, yo juro que velare por la vida de sus nietos y siempre… siempre que pueda me asegurare de que no mueran, incluso si eso es traición. – lo dijo con una enorme determinación que dejo sin palabras al hombre, dándole a la chica el tiempo para moverse hacia la plataforma antes de que Garp pudiera detenerla.

Allí viéndola correr a una velocidad impresionante recordó a la niña que saco de un barco casi hundido, sin memoria aparte de su nombre, con los ojos oscuros como si hubieran visto todo tipo de horrores, ojos que ninguna niña debería tener. y que poco después demostró habilidades sobre humanas sin tener una fruta del diablo. Una fuerza impresionante capaz de romper el suelo, un equilibrio y reflejos de un adulto entrenado y una habilidad natural para la espada y la capacidad de engañar la mente haciendo ver cosas ilusorias como reales con solo hacer señales con sus manos. Pero sobre todo esa extraña técnica de curación que podía reparar heridas mortales en minutos y devolver la salud a quienes no tenían esperanza.

Su única nieta y con la que mayor tiempo paso, aquella que se convirtió en un capitán de la marina como había soñado para sus otros nietos, iba a salvar al par de idiotas de Ace y luffy por él, para hacerlo feliz. Fue en ese momento que su corazón se sintió más ligero, crio bien a su nieta, y estaba seguro que esos idiotas que tanto amaba estarían bien con su ayuda y vivirían.

Sakura corría para alcanzar a los nietos de su maestro haciendo las señales de mano que le permitían no ser vista por nadie y aumento la velocidad, ambos hermanos luchaban para escapar, así que usando su fuerza sobre humana dio un puño al suelo abriendo una grieta dándoles mayor espacio para correr. Luego fue hasta shirohige y aun invisible salto a su espalda pasando desapercibida por el enorme hombre y uso su técnica de curación en él, estaba muy enfermo y ella no podía curarlo por completo, pero si lo suficiente para que pudiera seguir luchando. El hombre se sorprendió, pero no se dejó distraer.

Ella corrió nuevamente hasta los hermanos fugitivos y trato de despejarles el camino, pero todo estuvo a punto de acabar cuando el almirante Aikanu insulto y ataco a shirohige haciendo que puño de fuego lo quisiera enfrentar, pero sakura fue más rápida y se acercó al almirante y uso la técnica de curación en su columna inmovilizándolo temporalmente.

Los hermanos querían averiguar que paso, pero sakura aprovecho esa ocasión para jalarlos hasta los barcos, ellos no sabían que pasaba, pero sakura no estaba dispuesta a detenerse hasta estar segura de que ambos hermanos estuvieran fuera de peligro. Luego se oyó la orden de shirohige de huir mientras él se quedaba a destruir marine Ford.

Shirohigue merecía vivir y tener ver el resultado de la guerra con su tripulación, o más bien su familia. Y por lo que parecía la centésima vez en su vida desde que recuerda sakura maldijo su buen corazón y su moral. Con su máxima velocidad corrió hasta shirohige hasta que quedo por delante del enorme hombre. Invoco todas sus fuerzas y dio un puñetazo a suelo rasgando el suelo y casi toda la isla distrayendo a todos sus ocupantes, aprovecho de subir al hombro de shirohige y hablo a su oído.

-tu familia está a salvo – dijo con desesperación – Ace y su hermano también, vuelve con ellos ya has hecho lo que viniste a hacer no dejes que tu orgullo deje a tus hijos sin un padre – shirohige pareció comprenderla porque causando un último temblor en marine Ford que trajo olas enormes, dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la bahía con sus hijos, los marines trataron de detenerle, pero no eran rival del hombre más fuerte del mundo.

Los otros dos almirantes intentaron llegar a detenerlo, pero sakura uso su curación para mantener a shirohige sin lesiones graves y en funcionamiento y uso su fuerza para lanzar escombros en el camino de sus perseguidores. Corrió al lado de shirohige a quien un barco esperaba para huir. Pero la cosa se complicó cuando barba negra llego y trato de luchar con el hombre más fuerte del mundo, sakura no se lo permitió y aprovechando su distracción lo golpeo tan fuerte que lo mando contra el almirante kizaru. Perdiendo así la capa de la marina que hasta ahora había estado colgando de sus hombros.

Parecía apropiado, había cometido traición contra la marina ya no tenía derecho de usar su uniforme, con una última mirada hacia marine Ford, más específicamente a Garp-san, sakura corrió hasta el agua donde camino por esta, otra de sus habilidades que no tenían explicación, y siguió el barco de la emperatriz pirata boa Hancock hasta que se subió a este. Fue cuando estuvo en la cubierta jadeando de agotamiento que se permitió relajarse, por ahora el peligro había terminado, pero aún tenía que encontrar a los dos nietos de su maestro y asegurarse que estuvieran bien. Y si era posibles darles a ambos un puñetazo por causar dolor a su abuelo.

 **AN/ hola gente he vuelto de entre los muertos, esta vez desde la universidad.**

 **Ahora he recibido preguntas de por qué no seguí mi historia primera historia la vida de raíz, la verdad en aquellos días no tenía un computador y escribía desde mi tableta – no lo recomiendo es tedioso y lento – tengo planes de reescribir la vida de raíz por que no estoy feliz con mi forma de escribirla, pero eso será un proyecto para semana santa en dos semanas.**

 **Esta es una historia que ha girado en mi cabeza y que no me ha dejado dormir literalmente así que tenía que escribirla, con eso dicho aquí unas aclaraciones:**

 **1= sakura viene del final de la cuarta guerra en la lucha contra kaguya – estoy asumiendo que el mundo de one piece es una de las dimensiones de kaguya –**

 **2=sakura se convirtió en una niña y perdió la memoria, pero conserva sus habilidades ninjas, aunque no podía usarlas todas pues no las recuerda.**

 **3= fue recatada por Garp de un barco que se hundía y luego de unos días decidió seguir a su salvador uniéndose a la marina, tenía unos cuatro años en ese momento.**

 **4= Así siguió creciendo y se convirtió en capitán unos meses antes de la guerra de marine Ford.**

 **5= no se con quién emparejarla así que voten por favor.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: ni naruto ni one piece me pertenecen, todo a sus respectivos dueños**

 **Capítulo 2**

 **El después de la batalla**

Ace y luffy corrían por el hielo lo más rápido que sus heridas les permitían, y tras ellos toda una horda de piratas tanto de shirohige como sus aliados que buscaban la seguridad dejando atrás la batalla. Todavía tratando de entender que había sucedido poco antes, Ace sabía que alguien los había ayudado incapacitando al almirante y luego arrastrándolos lejos de la batalla, no sabía quién, pero probablemente le debía su vida y la de su hermanito.

A su lado oyó caer a luffy, estaba inconsciente, sus heridas debían ser más graves de lo que imaginaba y por un momento el temor lo lleno, no podía imaginar poder vivir la vida sin su hermanito tonto, así que lo alzo por los hombros y siguió corriendo, vagamente noto que buggy el payaso llevaba a un jinbe inconsciente y herido de gravedad.

Todos esos piratas aliados y nakamas heridos y todo por salvarlo a él, toda la guerra fue su culpa por no ser lo suficientemente fuerte al enfrentar a barba negra y permitir que este lo entregara a la marina para ser ejecutado.

De pronto del agua surgió un submarino amarillo, no lo reconoció y no podía decir si eran enemigos, pues sabía que aliados de shirohige no eran. Del submarino salió un hombre, el capitán, exigiendo que llevaran a luffy y a jinbe a su nave pues era doctor. Estuvo a punto de negarse, pero marco no le dejo.

-vamos Ace – le dijo – tenemos que salvar a tu hermano – Ace asintió y uso su fuego para impulsarse hasta el submarino, de inmediato llevaron a luffy adentro seguido de jinbe. Marco había dado la vuelta hacia uno de los pocos barcos que todavía estaba intacto y que había logrado liberarse del hielo, donde varios piratas estaban subiendo.

Desde el submarino fue testigo de un espectáculo sorprendente, toda la isla parecía romperse y su padre empezó a dirigirse a ellos, él sabía que fue una decisión difícil pues su padre llevaba el honor de no haber huido de ninguna batalla. Pero apareció teach y Ace tuvo que contenerse para no lanzarse al maldito.

Barba negra intento llegar a su padre, pero para su asombro algo lo envió con una fuerza aterradora hacia el almirante kizaru alejándolos a ambos del padre, tenía que ser la misma persona que ayudo a luffy y a el a escapar, no había otra solución, pero ¿Qué clase de habilidad poseía para tener una fuerza tal y poder hacerse invisible?, ¿era acaso una fruta del diablo de la que nadie había oído hablar?

\- ¿Quién eres desconocido? – se preguntó para sí mismo - ¿Por qué nos ayudas? – no parecía haber respuesta y el submarino se alejaba de la costa congelada cada vez más, pero no parecía acabar, buques de la marina se acercaban para capturarlos y el hielo empezó a extenderse, esto era obra del tercer almirante.

Pero todo se detuvo antes de comenzar, cuando el almirante kizaru estaba a punto de atacar un enorme haki invadió lo que quedaba de marine Ford. Era shanks el yonkou y héroe de luffy, había llegado para detener la guerra, amenazando que se enfrentarían a él si no paraban de inmediato. Padre ya estaba en el barco con marco y se preparaban para salir de allí.

-puño de fuego – hablo el capitán – vamos a sumergirnos, será mejor que entres – Ace le escucho, pero antes de poder entrar buggy lo detuvo lanzándole el sombrero que luffy tanto atesoraba, por suerte logro sujetarlo y asegurarlo en sus manos. Entro, no sin antes mirar al hombre que su hermanito tanto admiraba, y mentalmente agradecer a cualquier deidad que existiera el haber hecho posible no solo el escape si no el bienestar de las personas que amaba. Aunque eso ultimo no fue tanto ayuda divina, si no mortal, alguien les había ayudado a escapar, alguien que al parecer podía hacerse invisible y tenía una fuerza bruta de mil demonios. Le debía mucho a esa persona, quien quiera que sea, y fue cuando decidió encontrarlo y así poderle dar las gracias apropiadamente como se le enseño.

No paso mucho tiempo hasta que el submarino se deslizaba por las profundidades con perfecta tranquilidad, aunque eso era lo último que hace sentía. A pesar de que Law, el capitán de los piratas de corazón, le había asegurado que su hermanito tonto sobreviviría la inquietud aun persistía el temor de perderlo no se iría hasta que no viera a ese idiota nuevamente de pie sonriendo como si nada en el mundo pudiera perturbarlo. Apretó el sombrero en sus manos, y rezo a cualquier dios que quisiera escuchar que luffy estuviera bien.

En algún momento de la espera se quedó dormido, y cuando despertó noto que ya no estaban sumergidos; salió fuera de la cabina donde encontró a parte de la tripulación de law y al mismo capitán.

-hemos estabilizado a mugiwara-ya – le informo law – en estos momentos esta sedado para evitar que sus heridas se abran – un peso se levantó de los hombros de Ace en esas palabras.

-gracias por todo lo que has hecho por nosotros – agradeció a law formalmente – pero… ¿A dónde nos dirigimos? – pregunto a lo que el oso navegante señalo al frente. Un barco pirata, su marca era la de una calavera rodeada de serpientes, era el símbolo de las piratas kuja comandadas por la emperatriz pirata y shishibukai boa hancock, la que dicen es la mujer más hermosa de todos los mares. Ella lo había visitado cuando estaba en impel down, al parecer estaba con luffy, aunque a él todavía le costaba entender como siquiera paso eso.

Decir que sakura estaba impresionada cuando peli rojo shanks llego a marine Ford era un eufemismo, pero fue bueno que pusiera fin a la guerra, sería un desastre de medidas astronómicas el que hubiera continuado, sobre todo porque ella sentía que no aguantaría más otra batalla.

Pero ahora llegaba otro problema, técnicamente era un polizón en el barco de la emperatriz pirata y debía pensar en algo rápido para que no la tiraran al mar en el momento en que deje de ser invisible. Boa hancock no era conocida por su paciencia y sakura tendría que explicarse muy bien para que ella le permitiera quedarse en el barco hasta que tocaran tierra y pudiera ir a buscar a mugiwara y a puño de fuego. Esperaba que el ser mujer aumentara un poco sus probabilidades, no era un secreto que la capitana despreciaba a los hombres, o al menos eso se decía, aunque sakura ya no estaba tan inclinada a creerlo después de ver el espectáculo que presento con mugiwara, realmente los hombres eran tontos al no darse cuenta que ella lo estuvo ayudando todo el tiempo.

Con eso en mente, sakura fue detrás de la cabina y se quitó su camuflaje, no hubiera durado mucho de todos modos, luego camino hacia una de las mujeres que estaba en la cubierta.

-disculpa, pero me gustaría hablar con la capitana – ella de inmediato me analizo y las otras mujeres me rodearon amenazándome con sus armas. – oigan no busco pelea, solo una audiencia con la emperatriz pirata – trate de apaciguarlas poniendo mis manos en el símbolo de paz universal.

-y ¿quién eres tú y por qué quieres hablar con hebi-hime? – Pregunto una de las mujeres que me rodeaba.

-me llamo sakura, soy ex capitana de la marina – se tensaron ante esa declaración – fui entrenada por el vicealmirante Garp y le prometí a el que mantendría vivos a sus nietos mugiwara luffy y puño de fuego Ace, es por eso que he dejado la marina. Cuando huía de marine Ford subí a este barco, es por eso que quiero hablar con la capitana – ellas no se veían convencidas, pero aun así me escoltaron hasta la cabina donde se encontró frente la mirada fría y algo presumida de la emperatriz pirata.

\- me dicen que estas pidiendo una audiencia – su tono expresaba que pensaba que no merecía su tiempo – así que dime ¿Qué busca una capitana de la marina, conmigo? – sakura soltó un suspiro e invoco su paciencia, su intuición le decía que la necesitaría toda para hablar con esta mujer.

\- ex capitana – dijo – he cometido traición por lo que no puedo usar el título, ya no. Y solo tengo una petición para ti, que me dejes permanecer en el barco hasta que toques tierra para que yo pueda ir seguir mi objetivo – explico con el mejor tono conciliador que tenía.

\- y dime sakura. Cual, si se puede saber es tu objetivo – levanto una ceja en cuestionamiento y sakura no pudo evitar sentir una punzada de envidia ante lo hermosa que se veía.

\- fui criada y entrenada por el vicealmirante Garp. en marine Ford jure que me aseguraría que ambos de sus nietos salieran con vida, lo que quiero es asegurarme si están vivos, o heridos. Sé que no tienes ninguna obligación de ayudarme, pero esa fue una promesa al hombre que considero mi abuelo y te estaré en deuda siempre si me permites cumplirla – la emperatriz se quedó viendo a la chica con recelo por varios minutos hasta que tomo una decisión.

\- solo porque hoy me siento indulgente te permitiré permanecer en mi barco, pero he de mantenerte vigilada, nada me asegura que no vayas a traicionarme y atraer a la marina hacia luffy y su hermano – sakura no se quejó e incluso se dejó requisar en busca de cualquier arma, pero lo único que llevaba aparte de su ropa era su katana y una cadena con un encanto de flor que Garp-san le había obsequiado cuando era niña.

Poco tiempo después el submarino que contenía a los hermanos idiotas, como sakura oh tan cariñosamente se dirigía a ellos en su mente, emergió del mar y tras una breve charla entre el cirujano de la muerte trafalgar law y la emperatriz pirata, el submarino empezó a seguir el barco a la isla de las amazonas.

Sakura se quedó todo el viaje observando las aguas bajo ellos con tristeza. No podía evitar preguntarse qué hacer ahora, la marina ya no era una opción y no tenía una casa ni nadie a quien acudir, la única persona con quien contaba era Garp-san. ¿Dónde iría?, ni que decir de establecerse en un solo lugar, el trabajo de niñera de los hermanos idiotas era de estadía permanente, lo cual traía otra dificultad: ¿a cuál vigilar?, uno era el segundo comandante de los piratas de shirohige y un fugitivo buscado además del hijo de Roger, su tripulación estaba todavía muy débil para poder cuidarlo y la marina lo buscara por todo el mar para mañana. El otro estaba herido de gravedad. Tenía una tripulación aún más pequeña que vallan a saber los dioses donde estaban y no olvidar era el hijo del criminal más buscado del mundo. Sakura solo podía sentir el enorme dolor de cabeza al pensar en ello. Cual hermano tenía que cuidar, era una pesadilla ¿Qué tal que uno muera mientras vigila al otro?, en ese momento dio gracias que Garp-san solo tuviera dos nietos.

no estaba segura de cuánto tiempo se perdió en sus pensamientos analizando sus opciones, pero cuando volvió a entrar en sintonía con su entorno. Pudo notar que habían entrado en el calm belts, y a lo lejos en la cubierta del submarino estaba la figura vendada del mayor de los hermanos idiotas. Sakura se enderezo y se movió lo más cerca que pudo para verlo mejor. Decidió esperar hasta que estuvieran en tierra para acercarse, entonces ella tendría que hablar con puño de fuego, no estaba muy ansiosa por ello.

 **AN. Hola a las personas que leen esta historia aquí el segundo capítulo, no muy emocionante pero bueno era necesario.**

 **Traje a shanks antes, porque lo amo y siempre me pregunte que hubiera sucedido si hubiera llegado temprano.**

 **Ahora estoy feliz por lo bien que ha sido recibida esta historia, realmente no esperaba mucho, pero mis temores fueron aliviados.**

 **Pido disculpas por cualquier error que hayan encontrado, aun soy nueva en esto. Por otro lado, doy gracias a quienes comentaron y colocaron la historia en favoritos. Soy feliz.**

 **En el próximo capítulo sabremos de marco y shirohige, así como de Garp y la marina yuhuuuu.**

 **Besos y por favor comenten que les pareció.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: ni naruto ni one piece me pertenecen, todo a sus respectivos dueños**

 **Capítulo 3**

 **Un encuentro**

Marine Ford estaba destruida, el orgullo de miles de soldados se encontraba aplastado y masacrado, no son solo daños físicos a los edificios es también un daño personal. Ellos fueron superados por piratas en su propia base, el condenado escapo con vida junto con sus salvadores ¿Qué importa que hundieron el moby dick si su capitán y sus comandantes huyeron? Como podrían dar la cara si un montón de piratas sucios y salvajes llegaron a su base y les derrotaron en lo que debía ser uno de las tres locaciones más seguras de todos los mares, y justo después de una fuga masiva de impel Down la prisión donde supuestamente no se podía escapar.

A pesar de eso el vicealmirante Garp no podía evitar regocijarse en el fondo de su corazón, sus nietos estaban bien y habían salido con vida gracias a su nieta. Sabía que debería estar molesto por que ella cometió traición, pero al final no tenía la capacidad de enojarse con ella, la quería demasiado.

Recordó cuando era solo una niña y él le hablaba de luffy y de Ace, como lo seguía a todas partes y le hablaba de sus logros buscando su aprobación. Si sakura era su orgullo, su mejor recluta y la mejor nieta del mundo.

- _Garp-san ¿sabe? Cuando sea un marine voy a encontrar a sus nietos ¡y los arrastrare! para que se conviertan en buenos marines y si se convierten en piratas los perseguiré por tooodaaas partes hasta que los haga entrar en razón- decía una pequeña de cinco años con cabello rosa, llevaba la ropa sucia y desgatada de su entrenamiento, pero sus ojos mostraban un brillo de felicidad genuina._

Quiso reír ante lo casi exacta que fue esa predicción, porque sus nietos se habían convertido en piratas y sakura los iba a seguir a todas partes, aunque ella probablemente no esperaba algo como lo que paso.

Pero ahora marine Ford estaba en ruinas, los daños eran incalculables y serian el hazmerreír de todo el mundo cuando la noticia se esparciera. Una cosa era clara el gobierno mundial no estaría feliz con lo que paso y serían los lideres quienes lo pagarían caro.

Marco dirigía el barco lejos de marine Ford hacia la libertad, no muy lejos el barco de akagami shanks los cubría de cualquier represaría que podría tomar la marina contra ellos; su padre estaba sentado en la cubierta y se veía cansado, pero marco no había visto el brillo de felicidad y satisfacción que tenía en sus ojos hace ya un tiempo. Dejando el barco en manos de uno de los hombres que estaban cerca marco se dirigió a su padre, tenía que saber que iba a suceder de ahora en adelante.

-padre - llamo su atención - ¿Cómo te sientes? – el hombre gigante sonrió mientras miraba a su hijo y le indico que se sentara a su lado.

-me siento mejor de lo que me he sentido en años – afirmo el gigante – Ace está vivo, su hermano pequeño también y ustedes mis hijos están a salvo – marco no pudo evitar sonreír ante su declaración – oh y pronto gurararara… pronto tendremos un nuevo miembro gurarararara – marco se mostró sorprendido ante sus palabras ¿Quién era esa persona?

-padre ¿de quién hablas?, ¿Quién va a unirse a nosotros? –

-estaba en la batalla marco, fue la persona que me convenció de dar la vuelta y volver con ustedes… la persona que mando a volar a teach y a kizaru de un solo golpe, también cubrió mi retirada mientras los alcanzaba – marco se sorprendió, todos habían sido testigos de que algo o alguien había neutralizado a barba negra para alejarlo del padre, pero marco no había podido darse cuenta de quién era.

-padre ¿estás seguro? ¿conoces a esta persona? – su padre se rio nuevamente

-no lo hago, pero a pesar de que no le he visto el rostro la reconoceré, su voz y sus palabras están gravadas en mi mente – marco se veía aun inseguro y su padre lo noto.

-créeme hijo que esa persona esta de nuestro lado, ella me sano en mitad el campo de batalla – ante la sorpresa de su hijo el continuo – no fue como mis enfermeras, pude sentirme sano y curado nuevamente… como no me había sentido en años, y no es algo pasajero realmente estoy curado… no del todo, pero si curado. – marco se abría ante esas palabras, le parecía increíble.

-pe… pero ¡¿Cómo?!, eso es imposible…. ¡na fruta del diablo quizás?, no, pero eso no explica la fuerza – barba blanca solo se reía del asombro de su hijo – ¿qué clase de hombre podría hacer algo así? Y ¿Por qué nunca escuchamos de un poder así? – barba blanca estallo en carcajadas

-gurararara. Marco – el hombre jadeaba de tanto reírse – es… esa persona… es una mujer – la cara de Marco era un poema, su hijo normalmente relajado parecía haber escuchado algo como el mundo es plano.

-¡una mujer! – marco no podía creerlo – padre ¿está seguro? – pregunto nuevamente.

-se reconocer la voz de una mujer cuando me habla hijo, estoy totalmente seguro de que era una mujer y una joven si tengo que adivinar. Ella me sano durante la huida y golpeo a teach para protegerme, no sé quién es, pero quiero que sea un miembro de mi familia. Va a ser mi hija – marco aun salía de su asombro, la persona que salvo a su padre era una mujer, una muy fuerte y con poderes curativos, oh y no hay que olvidar que puede hacerse invisible. De temer.

Marco intento hacerse una imagen de como seria ella, pero en lo que podía pensar era en un montón de músculos con la cabeza de una mujer encima, la verdad no podía imaginar cómo era, pero sin importar cuál era su apariencia marco le estaría siempre en deuda por ayudar a su padre Y para eso tenían que encontrarla y hacerla parte de su tripulación.

Habían llegado a la isla de las mujeres, donde recibieron con alegría a su reina, pero casi llenan de flechas a los hombres. Luego de que la emperatriz pirata hablara con una anciana y otras dos mujeres que al parecer eran las hermanas de hancock se estableció un punto donde se establecieron los hombres, rodeados de cortinas que les impedían ver la ciudad y a las mujeres. Sakura había permanecido en silencio durante todo como nada más que un espectador, y cuando la emperatriz se fue con sus súbditas ella se quedó atrás junto con los piratas de corazón, su capitán y puño de fuego, ella sabía que mejor oportunidad no tendría, pero no podía pensar en que decirle ni cómo llamar la atención del pirómano.

Pero sakura nunca en su vida había sido una cobarde, así que reuniendo todo su valor se decidió a que iba a tener esa conversación con puño de fuego sin importar cuan incomoda o molesta sea. Puso el rostro más sereno que pudo y camino con determinación donde los hombres descansaban,

-puño de fuego – llamo y se reprendió a si misma por sonar tan poco amable, el por su parte levanto la vista confundido – necesito hablar contigo – el no parecía muy dispuesto a escucharla y sakura tuvo que aguantar un gemido de exasperación ante lo tercos que son los hombres – ahora – sakura trato de poner toda la autoridad que pudo en esa orden. Aun así, el no parecía muy convencido de seguirla y luego de mirarla fijamente se levantó y la siguió a un punto algo apartado de los otros piratas pero que no salía de la línea de visión de estos,

\- ¿Quién eres? – pregunto desconcertado - ¿y qué es lo que quieres? – ella suspiro y busco por dónde empezar lo que prometía ser una conversación muy incómoda.

-soy sakura – se presentó, extendió la mano – es un placer – Ace correspondió el saludo aun sin saber que quería la chica con él.

-estuve bajo el cuidado y formación de tu abuelo Garp-san y estoy aquí por el – Ace no supo a qué se refería, pero si ella estuvo bajo formación del anciano significaba que era miembro de la marina, de inmediato se tensó y ella pareció notarlo – por favor no te alarmes, no estoy aquí para pelear o arrestarte – ahora él estaba confundido, ¿Qué buscaba esta chica?

-entonces, ¿Qué es lo que quieres sakura? – pregunto, ella soltó un suspiro y empezó a jugar con uno de los mechones de su cabello rosa.

-veras pu… Ace, durante la guerra estuve con vuestro abuelo, y él me confirmo que su mayor deseo era mantener a sus nietos vivos y salvo – Ace sintió una punzada de dolor y culpabilidad al pensar en su abuelo – ahora debes entender que le debo más que vida a Garp-san – una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de sakura – es por eso que para agradecerle todo lo que hizo por mí, decidí conceder su deseo… - ella se calló insegura de como continuar, pero Ace ya había entendido.

-eras tú – declaro el hombre – tu nos ayudaste a luffy y a mí a escapar y derrotaste a sakatsuki – en eso ella hizo una mueca.

\- sí, aunque técnicamente no lo derrote solo le inmovilice temporalmente para que tú y tu hermano pudieran huir – Ace no lo podía creer esta chica de veía incluso menor que el ¿cómo pudo con un almirante?, ¿es acaso alguna fruta del diablo?

\- ¿Por qué? - Pregunto realmente confundido

-ya te lo dije lo hice por Garp-san. El me crio y me trato como su nieta, además de ser mi mentor y guía, le debo demasiado y la única forma de empezar a retribuir esa deuda era proteger a sus nietos – ella se veía incomoda y francamente parecía querer estar en cualquier lugar que no fuera teniendo esa charla.

Ace también estaba incomodo, a él no le gustaban los marines, mucho menos después de la guerra y aquí estaba frente a él una chica de la marina, confesando que lo había recatado a él y a su hermanito.

-gracias – dijo Ace – sin tu intervención probablemente estaríamos muertos, también ayudaste a padre alejando a teach, por lo que gracias – ella pareció sorprendida por su agradecimiento, pero luego un rubor subió por su cuello y se instaló en sus mejillas haciéndola ver muy tierna, Ace no pudo evitar preguntarse ¿cómo alguien tan delicado podría ser parte de la marina?

-no…no me agradezcas – giro su rostro para un lado – solo asegúrate de mantenerte a salvo. Si tu o a mugiwara se mueren le abre fallado a Garp-san, así que asegúrate de no hacerlo – Ace no pudo evitar recordar cuando era niño y prometió a luffy algo similar después de la muerte de sabo.

-no te preocupes por mí se cuidarme muy bien – Ace no pudo aguantar y le guiño un ojo a lo que ella se puso aún más roja pero también frunció el ceño.

PLATT

Ella le había dado un puñetazo. Y Ace gimió de dolor, no sabía si era porque estaba herido pero su golpe le pareció incluso más doloroso que el del viejo, pero eso no se lo iba a decir

\- ¡No seas idiota!, no me preocupo por ti. No te hagas ideas equivocadas imbécil – Ace se moría por reírse porque le recordó a Dadan cuando se ponía así. Ya le caía bien sakura ella era sin duda alguien interesante.

-oye – ella hablo – ¿Qué tan graves son tus heridas? - ella se veía nerviosa nuevamente era tierna.

-no podre luchar o moverme muy bien por amenos dos semanas, pero law dice que me recuperare – le contesto Ace.

-ya veo, bueno supongo que no hay otra alternativa necesitas poder defenderte pronto si la marina te busca por todos los mares en estos momentos – Ace levanto una ceja, pero ella no dijo nada mas – ya me he recuperado lo suficiente así que puedo hacerlo – siguió hablando más para sí misma que para Ace.

Ella luego levanto las manos y estas comenzaron a brillar de un verde suave, antes que él pudiera cuestionarla ella coloco ambas manos sobre su pecho y de inmediato se llenó de alivio, no había dolor y podía sentir las numerosas heridas y contusiones sanándose por completo. Ace miro boquiabierto a la chica, pero ella estaba concentrada en la curación de él, había una pequeña arruga en sus cejas mientras miraba a sus manos hacer magia, porque no existía otra explicación, y Ace no pudo evitar pensar de nuevo en que no podía creer como alguien como ella pudiera ser un marine.

Cuando termino retiro ambas manos y soltó un suspiro cansado, luego levanto la vista hacia él y lo miro con sus ojos verdes directamente por lo que parecieron horas

\- ¿Cómo te sientes? – pregunto ella mordiéndose el labio con incertidumbre.

-co…co…¡¿Cómo hiciste eso?! – pregunto asombrado, pasmado e impresionado. Ella se encogió de hombro y se ruborizo nuevamente.

-no lo sé realmente – contesto con algo de vergüenza – es algo que puedo hacer desde que era pequeña, se cómo usarlo o almenos tengo este instinto que me dice cómo utilizarlo, pero no puedo recordar cómo o el porqué, ni el origen de ello – confeso – y no te preocupes una vez que trafalgar termine con tu hermano planeo curarlo a él también – ella añadió a toda prisa, pero Ace casi no la escucho seguía todavía demasiado asombrado por su capacidad,

 **Hola que tal todos.**

 **He aquí el tercer capítulo de esta historia,**

 **Realmente no me esperaba el éxito que está teniendo, pero soy feliz**

 **Ahora acerca del capítulo, o prometido es deuda marine Ford, shirohige, Garp y marco, además del tan esperado de Ace y sakura.**

 **En uno o dos capítulos tendremos al segundo de los hermanos idiotas y el timeskip. Además, advierto que no toare los dos años detalladamente, sino que mostrare algunas escenas para hacer avanzar la historia. Y para aclarar los marines asumen que sakura está muerta y lo más probable en el fondo del mar, y por cierto ello no conocen sobre la capacidad de curar eso es un secreto ente Garp y sakura.**

 **Eso es todo besos y no se olviden de dejar sus comentarios.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: ni naruto ni one piece me pertenecen. Todo a sus respectivos dueños**

 **Capítulo 4**

 **No es un adiós, es un nos veremos de nuevo**

Decir que sakura estaba aburrida seria poco. Llevaban una semana en Amazon Lily esperando la recuperación de luffy y ella ya se estaba cansado de esperar. sobre todo, porque al ser mujer fue tomada como una especie de embajador entre los piratas y las mujeres de la isla, una verdadera molestia. Había conocido brevemente a mugiwara, pero no compartió más que su nombre con él, al parecer su médico lo quería en descanso casi absoluto y la reina amazona no disimulo su mirada de odio cuando se acercó al objeto de su afecto.

Sakura estaba sentada junto a los piratas de corazón mientras pescaban en las tranquilas aguas der la costa de Amazon Lily y aburrida a mas no poder cuando un rey del mar gigante apareció de la nada, solo para ser derrotado por una figura misteriosa. De inmediato sakura se puso en alerta, los visitantes no eran comunes en ese lugar y cualquiera podía ser un enemigo. Su alerta pareció en vano cuando el misterioso visitante resulto ser el rey oscuro Rayleigh. Sakura debía admitir que estaba impresionada por el poder bruto que desprendía el viejo pirata y aún más por su naturaleza fácil de llevar.

Pero el premio en sorpresas ese día se lo llevo sin duda la propuesta del rey oscuro a luffy, ¡se ofreció a entrenarlo! Claro también extendió la oferta a Ace, pero este afirmo que él tenía una familia con shirohige a la cual volver. Sakura, aunque asombrada dio gracias a los dioses por la oferta del rey oscuro, eso le solucionaba el decir a cuál hermano seguir y cuando luffy termine su entrenamiento ella lo buscaría y cumpliría su promesa, pero mientras ella cuidara de Ace.

Con eso en mente ella se dirigió a luffy para informarle que lo vería en dos años, cuál fue su sorpresa cuando él ni siquiera recordaba quien era ella.

\- ¿Quién eres tú? – Pregunto por tercera vez en la misma conversación ladeando la cabeza como un idiota.

\- ya te dije soy sakura, antigua aprendiz de tu abuelo – respondió la chica irritada, era muy duro para ella no golpearlo, pero él estaba herido y ella no atacaría a alguien herido – me comprometí a cuidar de ti y de tu hermano por eso cuando termines tu entrenamiento con el rey oscuro voy a encontrarme contigo y ocuparme de tu seguridad – ella le tocaba apretar los dientes para reprimir su ira. Un poco más lejos podía ver a el rey oscuro y a Ace divirtiéndose a costa suya.

\- eh, ¡pero yo no necesito quien me cuide, yo tengo a mis nakamas! – respondió el idiota que parecía una momia con todos los vendajes.

\- no importa, lo hare de todos modos mugiwara – le espeto la chica que podía sentir el dolor de cabeza al hablar con ese tipo.

\- ¡oh, ya se! únete a mi tripulación – ese ofrecimiento la sorprendió, pero antes de que pudiera negarse alguien se le adelanto.

\- olvídalo luffy – llamo Ace – sakura se unirá a los piratas de barba blanca conmigo – el apareció de repente pasando su brazo por encima de los hombros de la peli rosa – así que no puede unirse a tu tripulación – luffy hizo un puchero al no salirse con la suya.

\- oigan… esperen un momento – hablo sakura – ¿quién les dijo que sería un pirata? – ellos solo la miraron fijamente.

\- bueno sakura, luffy y yo somos piratas por lo que no puedes cuidarnos sin ser uno – respondió Ace sonriendo brillantemente para consternación de la chica, ellos solo van y deciden por ella como si no estuviera, ¿Qué derecho tenían?

Sakura quiso luchar, pero el brillo en los ojos de ambos la detuvo, había visto ese brillo antes en Garp-san y sabía que no ganaría esa discusión por más que lo intentara. Soltó un suspiro de resignación.

\- está bien – dijo ella rindiéndose a lo que ambos sonrieron – pero incluso así ¿Cómo estas tan seguro de que shirohige me aceptara en su tripulación? – pegunto a Ace que sonrió despreocupadamente.

\- oyaji te aceptara una vez que escuche tu historia – aseguro Ace – él siempre tiene los brazos abiertos para tener hijos y tu serias su primera hija, te aseguro que te amara de inmediato – sakura estaba un poco escéptica, sonaba demasiado fácil y perfecto, demasiado bueno para ser verdad, pero decidió que lo intentaría pues si funcionaba podría cuidar de uno de los idiotas mientras el otro estaba a salvo entrenando.

\- confiare en tu palabra entonces- le confirmo sakura – en cuanto a ti mugiwara – se giró a luffy – cuando regreses voy a buscarte y encargarme de tu seguridad básica, tratare de cada cierto tiempo llegar a ver cómo estas – luffy asintió a ella, pero sakura pensó que solo estaba prestando atención a la mitad de lo que decía. Por lo que pareció milésima vez se preguntó por qué quedo atrapada con idiotas.

\- eh ¿puño de fuego? - le llamo la atención sakura – ¿podrías quitar tu brazo? – había estado tan distraída por la idea de que ahora se convertiría en un pirata que no hizo caso al brazo de Ace colgando en sus hombros, pero ahora ella se volvió como diez veces más consiente y no sabía si era bueno o malo. Él se apartó casi como si se quemara, irónicamente, pidiendo disculpas y gritando a luffy que se reía.

\- escuchad ambos – les hablo – prometí mantenerlos con vida pero eso es todo, lastimosamente es un trabajo de tiempo completo por lo que tengo que mantenerlos en mi vista, hasta ahora puño de fuego es quien más probabilidad de morir con toda la marina buscándolo – se calló un momento y estuvo satisfecha de que le escucharan atentamente – voy a mantenerme a su lado ya que tu mugiwara estarás a salvo con el rey oscuro pero no puedes confiarte ¿entiendes? – luffy le escucho completamente y sakura se dio palmaditas en su espalda por su buen trabajo

\- no te preocupes sakura – dijo luffy con seriedad extraña en el – voy a hacerme más fuerte y derrotare a todos los que me busquen – sakura estaba contenta y en el fondo tranquila de escuchar esas palabras, pero no es como si fuera a decirles eso.

\- muy bien, entonces los dejo para que hablen – con eso sakura se despidió y se alejó hacia la costa donde se sentó mirando el mar.

 **A** l irse sakura dejando a los hermanos solos estos solo pudieron sonreírse, estaban a punto de separarse nuevamente Ace volvería con su padre, el cual sabia estaba en una isla al norte recuperándose, y luffy se quedaría a entrenar y hacerse más fuerte.

Ace sabia donde estaba su padre gracias a Rayleigh que trajo la noticia así que decidió partir llevándose a sakura con él, pues sabía que él estaría contento de que ella se convierta en su hija. Aun así, el despedirse de su tonto hermanito no era fácil, sobre todo porque no sabría de el durante dos años, pero al menos tenía la seguridad de que cuando se encontraran nuevamente ambos serían más fuertes.

\- hazte más fuerte luffy – dijo Ace – te estaré esperando en el nuevo mundo – luffy sonrió y asintió repetidamente.

\- ya verás en dos años voy a ganarte – Ace se rio de el – y me convertiré en el rey de los piratas – Ace se rio más fuerte porque sabía que esa frase no podía faltar. Así que abrazo a su hermanito con todas sus fuerzas.

\- nos veremos de nuevo luffy, es una promesa – luffy asintió y observo mientras su hermano se daba la vuelta y caminaba hacia la playa donde sakura lo estaba esperando.

\- nos veremos de nuevo Ace – susurro al viento luffy – mantente vivo hermano – con eso también se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia Rayleigh que había sido testigo de todo eso.

Poco después un pequeño barco salía de la isla por las tranquilas aguas del calm belt siendo impulsado por una llamarada de fuego, y dentro iban dos pasajeros un chico moreno que iba a reencontrarse con su familia y una chica que iba a conocer la suya, pero claro eso no lo sabía en ese momento.

Y en la isla despidiéndolos estaban otro moreno que parecía una momia con tantas vendas, un hombre mayor y un grupo de piratas femeninas que habían llegado poco antes.

 **Fin del capítulo,**

 **Hola gente del mundo he vuelto después de ser atacada por unos monstruos llamados exámenes parciales. Criaturas horribles de verdad.**

 **Pero aquí el capítulo con luffy, Ace y sakura como protagonistas. En el próximo capítulo el regreso de shirohige y su encuentro con sakura.**

 **Por si no quedo claro law y sus hombres se fueron cuando dejaron de ser necesarios. Tendremos uno o dos capítulos de time skip y luego el regreso de los mugiwara.**

 **Díganme que les gustaría ver en esos capítulos de los dos años y yo tratare de integrar sus ideas con los créditos claro.**

 **Acerca de las actualizaciones serán difíciles la siguiente semana quizá solo sean dos o tres pues como dije antes hay exámenes parciales.**

 **Eso es todo besos y comenten por favor.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: ni naruto ni one piece me pertenecen todo a sus respectivos dueños.**

 **Capítulo 5**

 **Una familia**

Sakura siempre había pensado de sí misma como alguien paciente, era algo que venía en el paquete de ser mujer en un ambiente monopolizado por hombres como es la marina. Durante toda su vida que puede recordar hubo hombres que miraron hacia abajo a ella por su apariencia y su forma de ser, que creían que ser hombres los hacia mejores que ella de alguna forma. A eso sumarle tener que tratar con Garp-san y sus peculiaridades de forma constante durante su vida han hecho de sakura poseedora de una gran paciencia, o al menos eso creía hasta que tuvo que acompañar a Ace y todo fue cuesta abajo desde ahí.

Empezó durante esos tres días que estuvieron navegando para hallar la isla donde acampaban shirohigue y lo que quedaba de su tripulación. al final del primer día de viaje Ace se había quedado dormido doce veces, dejando la pequeña embarcación en manos de sakura, quien aún no podía creer que tanto abuelo como nieto sufrieran de la misma narcolepsia, además de soportar los quejidos del muchacho acerca de cómo tenía hambre o lo mucho que extrañaba a su familia, sakura estuvo muy tentada a tirarlo al agua y verlo ahogarse, pero luego su moral y responsabilidad desecharon la idea.

Los siguientes dos días no fueron muy diferentes y sakura descubrió que Ace tenía por lo menos diez formas totalmente nuevas de hacerla enojar que nunca había conocido antes. Aunque no todo fue malo, Ace se aseguró de hablarle de la tripulación de shirohige, así como del propio capitán y sakura mentiría si no admitiera que realmente esperaba ser aceptada en la "familia", muy en el fondo ella sabía que deseaba tener un hogar, la marina nunca se sintió así y a pesar de que Garp-san fue su mentor, cuidador y maestro nunca fue un padre, ella podía sentirlo en su corazón a pesar de que no tenía ninguna referencia de que era un padre, almenos que ella recordara.

Ace dio mucho que pensar a sakura durante esos tres días, lo cual era increíble considerando que él era un idiota, ella sabía que nunca volvería a ser un marine y curiosamente el pensamiento no dolía tanto como debería, también en esos días revivió la esperanza que había enterrado en su infancia, el tener una familia. Constantemente se tenía que repetir que no había garantía de que shirohige la aceptaría en su tripulación así que no podía hacerse ilusiones. Con todo, esos tres días fueron una montaña rusa emocional lleno de la irritación a la nostalgia, pasando por la esperanza, la ira, la tranquilidad y el caos.

Cuando llegaron a la isla faltando pocas horas antes del atardecer sakura sintió algo que no había sentido desde que era una niña sin ningún recuerdo, miedo. Fue por eso que caminaba lentamente detrás de Ace tratando de pasar desapercibida de todos hasta que se detuvo por completo dejando al muchacho ir solo.

Adelante en un campamento se hallaban los piratas de shirohige y su capitán recuperándose de sus heridas y celebrando su victoria, Ace se acercó corriendo con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro recibiendo los abrazos y gritos de júbilo de su familia hasta que llego frente a su padre y salto a los brazos del enorme hombre que estallo en carcajadas de alegría. Sakura, quien observaba todo a lo lejos, no pudo evitar una sonrisa ante su encuentro tan emotivo y se sintió un poco como una intrusa al presenciar algo tan íntimo.

\- bienvenido hijo – hablo shirohige con una sonrisa – nos alegra a todos que estés a salvo, ¿Cómo esta ese hermanito tuyo? – Ace sonrió con alegría.

\- gracias padre por todo – contesto – por ir a rescatarme, por luchar por mí, por ser mi padre, por todo, gracias – los demás hijos de shirohige sonrieron ante las palabras de Ace – luffy está bien pero no sabremos de él y sus nakamas por un tiempo – ante la confusión de todos Ace solo sonrió pensando en su hermanito y lo mucho que ya lo echaba de menos.

\- eres mi hijo – contesto su padre – y por mis hijos haría todo y más – las convicciones en sus palabras hicieron que Ace quisiera llorar, pero en lugar de eso solo se aferró a él en un abrazo por lo que parecieron horas. Ahora su felicidad era completa, por estar con su familia y saber que habían vivido después de el calvario de marine Ford. Fue en ese momento que Ace recordó que no había llegado solo y que ni siquiera estaría vivo sin la interferencia de sakura, se separó de su padre y tomo una profunda respiración secándose las pocas lagrimas que había derramado.

\- tengo que presentarles a alguien – anuncio – no estaría aquí si esta persona no hubiera cuidado de luffy y de mi – sonrió – se arriesgó por luffy y por mí y cuando se enteren de que fue ella la marina probablemente han de buscarle – pudo ver como el entendimiento surgió en los ojos de marco y algunos otros de sus nakamas y empezaron a pasear su vista por detrás de Ace – yo le he ofrecido un lugar en nuestra familia – y todos cayeron en cuenta empezando a girar la cabeza por todos lados – me costó un poco convencerla pero está aquí, ven y presen… - Ace se había girado para llamarla pero no pudo ver ningún atisbo de ella por ningún lado - ¿DONDE ESTA?! – grito girando frenéticamente la cabeza.

Luego recordó que sakura era tímida, aunque lo negara y soltó un suspiro de cansancio, ¿Quién diría que una excapitana tendría miedo de conocer a piratas?, era muy divertido desde cierto punto de vista.

-Sakura sal – llamo Ace y vagamente noto a sus nakamas sorprenderse ante el nombre femenino – vamos no seas tímida – ínsito esperando que ella saliera para defender su orgullo y efectivamente unos segundos después la vio mientras saltaba de un árbol particularmente alto y frondoso y caminando lentamente hacia ellos. ¿Cómo se las arregló para subir allí? Era un misterio. En poco tiempo la figura de sakura estaba frente a ellos a unos cuantos pasos de distancia.

Todos la observaban con atención e incredulidad, no estaban acostumbrados a estar cerca de otras mujeres aparte de las enfermeras de su padre. Ace podía entender por qué sakura era bonita y se veía delicada, y su ropa había sido proporcionada por las amazonas consistía en unos shorts cortos a mitad del muslo y una blusa que colgaba de sus hombros solo se cerraba lo suficiente para cubrir su pecho por un pequeño lazo y se abría hacia los lados dejando al descubierto su abdomen (es el mismo de la imagen de perfil). En su cintura iba asegurada su katana y un cinturón con un par de cuchillos y unos bolsillos para hierbas medicinales y remedios, un par de botas de tacón hasta la rodilla que la hacían lucir un poco más alta y su pelo rosado estaba suelto al aire.

Ella no había dicho una palabra y Ace podía ver la lucha en sus ojos, así como su nerviosismo creciente al verse rodeada de miradas, así que el decidió ser quien rompía el silencio. Carraspeo para que todos le prestaran atención.

\- padre, chicos, esta es sakura la persona que nos salvó a luffy y a mí – se tomó un momento para ver la sorpresa y la curiosidad en los ojos de todos luego continuo – sakura te presento a mi familia los piratas de shirohige y a mi padre el mismo shirohige – la miro expectante, pero ella seguía mirando a todos, luego soltó un suspiro y se inclinó en un perfecto arco de noventa grados.

\- soy sakura – declaro o suficientemente alto para que dos la oyeran – es un placer conocerlos a todos – luego se enderezo.

 **E** sa voz, Edward estaba seguro que reconocería esa voz donde fuera. Esa era la muchacha que le ayudo en marine Ford, el admitía que ya tenía planes para buscarla, pero nunca espero que ella fuera quien llegaría a su familia y con Ace. Pero no podía ser nadie más quien había salvado a Ace y a el mismo era esa chiquilla de aspecto delicado que su pequeño hijo le estaba presentando, se hubiera reído si no estuviera tan sorprendido por la situación.

Marco pareció darse cuenta de lo que pasaba y la realización amaneció en sus ojos, pudo deducir que esa chica había ayudado a su padre, la miro con interés y curiosidad pues a simple vista no se veía como alguien peligroso, mucho menos capaz de hacer lo que hizo en marine Ford, pero de alguna manera era cierto.

\- entonces padre – rompió el momento Ace – ¿puede sakura unirse a nuestra familia? – shirohige sonrió felizmente y rompió a carcajadas.

\- pero por supuesto que si – anuncio el capitán con felicidad – siempre quise una hija – sonrió – bienvenida a la familia sakura – Ace estaba feliz y agradeció profundamente a su padre mientras sakura soltó un suspiro de alivio y una sonrisa suave pero feliz apareció en su rostro.

\- gracias – dijo con gratitud y alegría que brillaban en sus ojos esmeralda – prometo hacer todo lo que este en mi poder para ayudar a todos – ella dio un par de pasos hacia adelante insegura pero rápidamente fue abordada por los brazos de sus nuevos hermanos dándole la bienvenida.

Hasta que se fue acercando hacia su capitán o mejor dicho padre y se encontró atrapada en sus enormes brazos.

\- bienvenida hija y gracias – sakura sabía que se refería a lo que paso en marine Ford así que correspondió al abrazo y sonrió.

\- de nada – susurro - …papa – con eso fue colocada de nuevo en el piso y Ace se encargó de presentarle a todos los allí presentes empezando por marco, jozu, vista y los otros, todos eran tan agradables que sakura se sintió estúpida por haber tenido miedo antes.

 **F** ue cuatro días después de la llegada de sakura que ella y Ace compartieron la historia de sakura y como se conocieron, decir que los otros estaban asombrados era poco, casi se les caen las mandíbulas al escucharlo.

\- ¿y dices que no has comido nunca una fruta del diablo? – pregunto jozu cuando la vio curar a los miembros que aún estaban heridos de la tripulación.

\- como dije antes, esto puedo hacerlo desde que puedo recordar – dijo sakura – y siempre he podido nadar perfectamente por lo que no es una fruta del diablo – enredo su dedo en uno de los mechones de su cabello – y lo de las ilusiones solo lo descubrí cuando tenía ocho o nueve años, ese fue probablemente el único atisbo que he tenido de mi pasado en mi vida – los demás la miraron con curiosidad esperando su historia – fue un sueño – relato la chica – solo pude ver un par de manos y la figura borrosa de una mujer, ella movía sus manos en esos símbolos y el paisaje que antes era una bosque cambio, luego escuche una voz, la de la mujer, diciendo mi nombre – todos la miraron confundidos y sakura soltó una risita ante lo gracioso de sus expresiones – cuando desperté temprano busque un lugar y trate de imitar lo que vi en mi sueño, no pasó nada al principio pero luego de la quinta o sexta vez empecé a notar que a mi mente llegaba lo que tenía que hacer como si fuera un instinto, así como con la curación, el conocimiento solo estallaba en mi mente pero sin ningún tipo de recuerdo o pista de porque – conto ella – con el tiempo había nuevos conocimientos de que o como usarlos, nuevos símbolos y combinaciones – sakura termino para asombro de su público.

\- y dime hija – hablo shirohige luego de analizar las palabras de la peli rosa – ¿has tenido algún destello de tu pasado olvidado o una explicación a estas habilidades? – ella negó con la cabeza y se dirigió a él.

\- no, mis poderes curativos, esas ilusiones y mi fuerza, así como mis reflejos y el saber usarlo todo venía a mi espontáneamente, la verdad nos porque solo sé que es así como se usa – dijo sakura – cuando era niña tenía miedo de causar daño, pero Garp-san me dijo una vez que la única manera de evitar lastimar a alguien era entrenar hasta que pudiera controlarlo perfectamente – el parecía aceptar la explicación por lo que solo asintió y se tomó un trago de su sake.

\- Garp-san dijo hace unos años que la forma en la que mi curación funcionaba como el haki, en la forma en que la energía verde cumple mi voluntad y durante años hemos especulado que es algún tipo de haki desconocido – todos se sorprendieron por eso.

\- tiene sentido – hablo marco – ciertamente es como haki, pero tú dices que puedes usarlo desde que te encontraron – sakura asintió – eras demasiado pequeña y el haki toma años de entrenamiento intenso y constante para desarrollarlo y controlarlo – en eso shirohige asintió con gravedad.

\- marco tiene razón, y nunca he oído de algún usuario de haki tan joven – sakura sabia esto, era una de las razones por la que Garp-san y ella habían decidido ocultarlo, si alguien lo savia podrían intentar lastimarla para obtener sus habilidades o replicarlas.

\- ahora lo mejor es mantener un perfil bajo, la marina seguramente da por muerta a sakura, no estarán contentos cuando se enteren que está con nosotros y si se enteran de sus habilidades quizá traten de llevarla de vuelta o encerrarla – sakura se estremeció ante la posibilidad que planteaba marco, ese había sido uno de sus miedos cuando era más pequeña.

\- ¡pues no los dejaremos! – exclamo Ace – sakura es familia ahora y la protegeremos como tal – todos le secundaron y sakura casi se sintió llorar al escucharlos, antes la única persona que había cuidado de ella había sido Garp-san y ahora tenía toda una familia para cuidar de ella, se sentía feliz y libre como nunca antes. Había encontrado su lugar, estaba segura

 **U** na semana después de revelarle la verdad a su familia, y sakura sentía que flotaba cada vez que pensaba en ellos como tal, se empezaron a realizar planes sobre la construcción de un nuevo barco para zarpar e ir al nuevo mundo.

Con eso algunos miembros de la tripulación fueron a buscar carpinteros en las islas cercanas, así como los materiales para darle vida al fury of the seas, su nuevo barco. Otros irían a conseguir provisiones que necesitarían. en uno de esos viajes iban sakura y marco disfrazado bajo una de las ilusiones de la chica, Ace había querido llegar, pero todos acordaron que sería demasiado riesgoso, sakura iba a una ciudad en una isla no muy lejana a su actual base donde ella y marco compraron metros de telas de todo tipo, cuando marco le pregunto por qué ella le respondió que era más barato comprar la tela y fabricar su propia ropa que comprarla ya hecha. Luego fueron por elementos médicos, así como armamento entre otras cosas.

Al final del día y con todas las compras hechas marco llevo a sakura a un pequeño negocio de tatuajes para hacerse la marca que la identificaba como una miembro de la familia, allí un hombre cubierto de tatuajes y con un tono de voz alto la hizo acostarse en una silla reclinable y le pidió que indicara que deseaba tatuarse.

-quiero un tatuaje como el que Ace carga en la espalda, pero lo quiero en mi abdomen hacia la izquierda – indico – que sea visible – el tatuador le hizo caso y dos horas después sakura llevaba con orgullo la marca de su nueva familia.

\- gracias marco – le dijo sakura – ahora si me siento como un miembro completo de la familia – el solo sonrió y le restó importancia con un gesto.

\- yo soy quien debería agradecerte, sakura – le dijo – tu salvaste a esta familia, gracias a ti aún tenemos a padre y a nuestro hermano Ace – sakura se sintió feliz y orgullosa, se preguntó si eso se sentía cuando un hermano mayor te alababa, si era así era una sensación maravillosa – aun así, aun no entiendo por qué salvaste a padre cuando tu única obligación eran Ace y luffy – sakura lo pensó por un momento decidió responder lo más honestamente posible.

\- en aquel momento, cuando ambos hermanos idiotas estaban a salvo – marco soltó una carcajada – y los veía a todos retirándose por órdenes de papá solo pude pensar en que ustedes merecían estar con él y el con ustedes, eso me llevo a salvarlo, el verlo dispuesto a sacrificarse para que sus hijos salieran a salvo de marine Ford me hizo ayudarlo y sacarlo de marine Ford – termino sonriendo con suavidad.

No hablaron más después de eso, solo se dirigieron de nuevo a la base temporal donde su familia disfrutaba de un festín de animales de la isla y reyes del mar. Sakura no recuerda nunca haber estado nunca en comidas tan alegres, en la marina las cosas son disciplina y control por lo que armar alboroto a la hora de comer solo podía conllevar a un castigo severo.

\- ¿papa? – llamo sakura - ¿Cuándo se terminará de construir el barco? – el permaneció en silencio haciendo cálculos mentales.

\- cerca de unas dos semanas con carpinteros y materiales suficientes – informo – tendremos que tener cuidado, ahora probablemente somos la tripulación más buscada de todos los mares, la marina pudo ser derrotada, pero está lejos de ser vencida, buscara venganza y debemos estar listos para lo que nos lancen – toda la tripulación rugió en confirmación y sakura estaba segura que podrían soportar lo que sea que las aguas de los mares lanzaron contra ellos.

 **L** os siguientes días sakura se encargó de tomar medidas de todos y anotarlas, así como coser ropa, la mayoría pantalones. También hizo muchas ropas para ella y empezó una capa de capitán totalmente nueva para su papá ya que la suya quedo hecha harapos en marine Ford. Tal como lo predijo su papa el grupo de quince carpinteros tubo el barco hecho luego de dos semanas de espera la fury of the seas estaba listo para zarpar con su tripulación más motivada que nunca y lista para cualquier aventura que las aguas del nuevo mundo les lanzara. Tardaron cerca de tres días para instalarse en el barco que ahora sería su casa permanente, sakura era la única mujer por lo que tenía su propia habitación, mientras los hombres compartían una entre cinco excepto por el capitán que tenía una cabina privada.

A la mañana del cuarto día todos se reunieron en la cubierta cada uno en su posición esperando la señal.

\- ¡IZAD LAS VELAS! – llego el grito del patriarca, y todos se movilizaron a cumplir - ¡ZARPEMOS! – con eso el barco empezó a moverse por el agua a toda velocidad con las velas y banderas ondeando con orgullo. Ahora después de un mes de la guerra de marine Ford las banderas de shirohige volvían a verse en los mares y ponían rumbo al nuevo mundo.

 **Hola gente del mundo he vuelto.**

 **Como saben ahora llega el time skip con escenas de sakura, la marina, luffy, Garp, entre otros.**

 **Les informo que me costó escribir este capítulo e incluso les confieso que no estoy del todo satisfecha pero bueno es casi media noche y estoy escribiendo desde la mañana. No estoy segura de poder actualizar pronto así que talvez tarde entre cinco días a una semana, pero habrá capitulo no se preocupen.**

 **Unas aclaraciones aquí:**

 **haber leído en algún lugar que sakura fue calificada como tipo genjutsu en la academia y eso era gracias a sakura interna, si bien notaron mi sakura no tiene iner y mi línea de pensamiento es: sakura interna dejo de ser una mente separada de sakura para fusionarse ambas como una sola, de allí que sakura pueda hacer genjutsu aun sin saber que es.**

 **puede usar chakra, pero es mucho más limitado que antes porque su nuevo cuerpo es adaptado para el mundo de one piece (ya saben para haki. Frutas del diablo etc.), eso sumado a su falta de recuerdos la pone muy por detrás de cómo era en naruto, aun así, sakura sigue siendo una de las personas más fuertes y poderosas del mundo.**

 **Eso es todo besos y comenten que les pareció.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

 **Jugando con fuego**

 **Disclaimer: ni naruto ni one piece me pertenecen. Todo a sus respectivos dueños.**

Sakura nunca se había sentido tan a gusto en un lugar como lo hizo con los piratas de barba blanca, todos la trataban como una más y le ayudaron en la transición de marine a pirata y sobre todo de solitaria a tener una familia tan grande. El hermano favorito de sakura era sin duda Izo, que era un chico que disfrutaba vestirse con kimonos femeninos, y con quien sakura podía compartir su pasión secreta por la ropa y la moda.

Además de izo, las personas con quien sakura era más cercana eran marco, que era como su hermano mayor, y Ace, aunque eso ultimo jamás lo admitiría ni bajo tortura. Pero por encima de todos estaba el propio shirohige a quien en poco tiempo sakura llego a adorar con todo su corazón y alma.

* * *

Cuando el nuevo barco con la bandera de shirohige atraco en shaobondy (¿se escribe así?) un mes después de la guerra fue toda una conmoción y rápidamente todo un grupo de reporteros se situó a una distancia relativamente segura de ellos escribiendo lo que veían, desde el barco hasta las apariencias de los marineros y más de uno se sorprendió al notar a una chica entre tantos hombres que estaba justo entre los comandantes de la primera y segunda división. Y no era para menos, la chica era una visión en sí misma, era hermosa y delicada, pero a la vez se veía como alguien con quien no se debía buscar problemas, estaba vestida con unos jeans ajustados rasgados y un corto top que dejaba su abdomen al descubierto junto con la marca de barba blanca.

Los reporteros no podían dejar de notar lo coincidentes que eran las marcas de la chica con la de puño de fuego Ace, ni la cercanía entre ambos, los rumores se extendieron rápidamente entre los reporteros y en pocos minutos todos trataban de analizar a la presunta pareja del infamen y recién descubierto hijo del rey de los piratas.

Mientras, los piratas estaban en la cubierta con el mismísimo capitán y cuatro trabajadores recubrían el navío para que este pudiera pasar al nuevo mundo. Algunos otros se habían visto en dirección a la ciudad, pero la mayoría se quedó con el capitán.

Un reportero que era o muy valiente o muy estúpido, quizá ambas, se acercó a donde estaban la misteriosa chica y los dos comandantes temblando como una hoja al viento. De inmediato capto la atención no solo de sus tres destinos sino de toda la tripulación de barba blanca que lo miraba con curiosidad y algo de humor.

-Di…disculpe – el reportero trago saliva – se… seño…señorita, p…pu…puedo hacerles algunas preguntas – el hombre sudaba a balas mientras la peli rosa pedía permiso con la mirada al capitán quien dio su acuerdo silencioso.

-Puedes – confirmo la chica con voz suave pero sin emociones – pero será mejor que te apresures – el hombre asintió con rapidez y saco una pequeña libreta de su bolsillo junto con un bolígrafo que evidenciaba sus temblorosas manos. El reportero soltó un suspiro y llamo a todo su valor para realizar las preguntas.

\- ¿podría decirnos su nombre? – inicio con algo simple. preparo su bolígrafo para escribir la respuesta.

-Sakura – contesto ella simplemente.

-Bueno, ¿es usted un miembro reciente de esta tripulación? – siguió instigando el reportero.

-se podría decir eso – contesto ella con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Bien, ¿y podría decir desde cuándo? – pregunto

-No – contesto ella, haciendo que el hombre tragara saliva nervioso, en ese momento fue muy consciente de la espada que colgaba de el costado de ella.

-Siguiente pregunta, ¿está usted relacionada de alguna forma romántica tiene algún tipo de relación con puño de fuego Ace? – y muchos reporteros se asombraron por la osadía, mientras algunos de los piratas de barba blanca aguantaban las ganas de reír con sus mejores caras de poquer, marco especialmente quería reírse de ellos.

Ace uso su mejor cara indiferente, aunque internamente estaba muriéndose de la vergüenza y tenía unos fuertes deseos de quemar al reportero. Sakura por otro lado, aunque sorprendida por la pregunta también le divertía mucho, no muchas personas serían capaces de preguntar algo así a piras. Miro los rostros ansiosos de los reporteros y supo que esa pequeña entrevista saldría en todos los medios de difusión informática de todo el mundo y la respuesta a esa pregunta podría poner a la marina y a todos los altos mandos frenéticos, incluyendo a Garp-san.

Una pequeña racha vengativa paso por sakura, no solo dirigida a Garp-san por su entrenamiento infernal, si no también a la marina por subestimarla por ser mujer y al gobierno mundial por ser tan maldito, así se decidió a causarles a todos unos dolores de cabeza y ponerles al borde.

-Tal vez – contesto sakura disfrutando el sonido de mandíbulas caer y el rasgar frenético de bolígrafos contra papel, a su derecha podía sentir a Ace ponerse tenso y un brillo de incredulidad brillar en sus ojos – eso es para nosotros saber y para ustedes averiguar – sakura sabía que ese nosotros y la implicación harían a todos pensar que lo estaba confirmando.

-Etto…señor puño de fuego, ¿podría usted revelarnos qué tipo de relación guarda con la señorita sakura? – toda la atención se dirigió ahora al moreno y sakura le dio una mirada desafiante, retándolo a negarlo o confirmarlo. Ace decidió que no iba a quedar como un idiota, si así quería jugar ella así jugarían.

-Como sakura dijo es para nosotros saber – fue lo único que dijo con una sonrisa de medio lado, que dio a todos la idea equivocada.

El reportero parecía querer insistir, pero algunos de los piratas de barba blanca que habían ido a la ciudad llegaron corriendo y gritando alertando a todos en aquel puerto. La marina había llegado y querían venganza por la humillación sufrida en marine Ford, y de paso capturar a los fugitivos.

Por coincidencia el recubrimiento estaba terminado justo a tiempo, por lo que todos los piratas subieron apresuradamente al barco dejando atrás solo a marco, Ace, sakura, jozu, Izo y el propio barba blanca. Los reporteros se juntaron todos en un punto relativamente seguro con sus cámaras listas para captar todas las noticias.

Al llegar los marines corrieron a atacar, solo para ser detenidos por un enorme muro de fuego y toda una línea de llamas que se colaba en las filas de los soldados volviéndolos desorganizados. Los que lograron pasar el fuego caían ante los disparos de izo y la espada de sakura quedándose los otros subiendo al barco tranquilamente. Cuando barba blanca estaba en el barco maco y jozu le siguieron, y mientras Izo subía al barco Ace lanzó una última ráfaga de fuego a los marines y sakura que se había echado hacia atrás se le unió, luego hace hizo algo que hizo a los reporteros volverse locos, tomo a sakura de la cintura y uso su fuego para impulsarse hasta la cubierta del barco donde aterrizaron sin ningún problema.

Así el barco zarpo con todos sus habitantes a salvo y dejando atrás a unos soldados muy humillados y enojados, además de un grupo de reporteros testigos de todo que ya estaban comunicando los acontecimientos a las centrales de noticias.

* * *

Ya sumergidos los piratas de barba blanca celebraban la humillación de la marina entre risas y bromas, la mayoría dirigidas a Ace que parecía a punto de freír a sus hermanos. Por otro lado sakura estaba sentada tomando un jugo junto a izo al lado de su padre.

-Hija ¿puedo preguntar por qué dijiste a esos reporteros que era una posibilidad que tú y Ace estuvieran juntos? – Izo y marco también parecían curiosos y sakura había esperado esto desde que habían zarpado.

-En realidad es muy simple papá – empezó a explicar – es una forma de poner a la marina y el gobierno mundial en el borde – ante su mirada de confusión ella se explicó – verán Garp-san ha sido cuestionado por tener como nietos a piratas sobre todo al ser estos luffy y Ace, eso podría arruinar su carrera. Pero al rebelarme yo como pirata y no especificar cuando me uní y ser la supuesta novia de Ace básicamente me etiqueta como espía. Con eso la reputación de Garp-san estará a salvo, pues ni siquiera sengoku es consciente de que yo he estado en la marina todos esos años; todos asumen que me uní en una base de tantas y de allí ascendí, lo cual no es mentira yo me uní en una base en el north blue que fue donde recibí el entrenamiento oficial. y no solo eso – en eso sakura sonrió traviesamente – ahora todos esos idiotas se preguntaran ¿desde cuándo?, y seguramente el gobierno mundial pensara lo peor, para ellos almenos – solo barba blanca parecía entender a lo que sakura se refería y no pu evitar reír ante la expresión de su hija – piénsenlo así ¿si tienen un espía en una muy buena posición por que retirarlo e incluso revelarlo?, después de marine Ford y el escape de Ace lo más lógico dejar el espía en su lugar para recoger información; solo se retiraría si algo muy grave estuviera sucediendo, eso pensara el gobierno mundial – en ese momento tanto Ace se habían puesto al día con la explicación de sakura – el caso más lógico para esta acción después de la guerra seria el mayor temor del gobierno mundial, la continuidad del linaje del rey de los piratas – todos se quedaron con la boca en el suelo ante ese razonamiento.

-Un niño – susurro marco – básicamente con ese momento les hiciste creer que llevas un hijo de Ace – en ese momento el mencionado moreno tomaba de su cerveza y termino escupiéndola toda en la cara de uno de sus hermanos.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? – pregunto el muchacho conmocionado

-ellos se volverán erráticos, pensaran el peor de los casos – continuo explicando sakura – o incluso si no aún queda la posibilidad de que si no es ahora yo podría quedar en cinta más tarde, es una receta perfecta para poner a los altos mandos en las puntas delos pies y la marina aún no está en condiciones competentes para hacer un seguimiento de nosotros, no tienen manera de saber que es verdad y que no y si a eso le suman las exageraciones que hará la prensa de la historia, en menos de una semana en todo el mundo habrá cientos de versiones sobre quien soy y mi relación con Ace – todos estaban sin habla por un momento hasta que su padre estallo en carcajadas sus hijos siguiéndole poco después.

Ace por su lado no podía creer que unas cuantas palabras bien escogidas sean la perdición de la cordura y la paz de la marina y el gobierno mundial, miro a sakura mientras se reía y por primera vez noto que la habilidad más peligrosa de ella no era su fuerza o sus extraños talentos, era su inteligencia y lo que puede idear con ella. Una chica peligrosa y de temer era sakura.

* * *

En un buque de la marina el puño de la justicia Garp estaba observando el basto océano y sin evitar preguntarse cuál sería el estado de sus mamados nietos y su querida nieta. Ya había pasado un mes y no habían sucedido ningún vistazo de ninguno de los tres y él no podía evitar preocuparse a pesar de saber que todos podían cuidar bien de sí mismos.

En ese momento un news coo llego con el periódico, Garp lo pago y se sentó en una mesa con su café matutino como todas las mañanas, al tomar un sorbo de la bebida caliente y abrir el papel en primera plana casi se quema de la sorpresa y la incredulidad. El titular establecía en grande "barba blanca está de regreso" y de portada una foto con el mismísimo capitán y sus comandantes y Ace y sakura, la cual lucia muy orgullosa la marca de dicha tripulación.

Pero la sorpresa mayor se la llevo cuando, luego de leer el artículo principal sobre el regreso de barba blanca, paso a otro artículo uno que casi le da un infarto. En la foto era Ace sosteniendo a sakura, mientras usaba su fruta del diablo para impulsarlos hasta el barco, la imagen estaba enmarcada en un corazón y el titular decía "el amor florece después dela guerra", luego de leer el artículo y la pequeña entrevista a sakura Garp maldijo.

\- ¿Qué es lo que estas tramando sakura? – pregunto al aire - ¿a qué quieres llegar con todo esto? -él sabía que fuera lo que fuera le causaría un dolor de cabeza, pero no sería nada comparado con lo que sería si todo era verdad, Ace y sakura juntos, el solo la idea le daba ganas de golpearse la cabeza contra un muro. Si eso era cierto el mismo se encargaría de la chica por corromper a su pequeño nieto,

\- ¡vicealmirante Garp! – llego el grito de uno de los hombres en su barco – ¿ya leyó el periódico? – se acercó corriendo – ¡es la capitana sakura! – los demás que estaban haciendo sus tareas por la cubierta se acercaron a leer el papel de la discordia.

\- ¡no puede ser! – exclamo uno – la capitana nunca se convertiría en un pirata – todos parecían estar de acuerdo, pero la imagen no mentía era sakura y era una pirata. Todos la habían dado por muerta desde marine Ford, solo Garp sabía que estaba viva y eso solo significaba dolores de cabeza para todo el mundo.

* * *

Como sakura predijo las noticias volaron a lo largo y ancho de los mares e islas, había cientos de especulaciones y apuestas sobre qué tipo de relación tenían la más reciente integrante de los piratas de shirohige y el segundo comandante de este.

La marina estaba en frenesí y sengoku tenía el mayor dolor de cabeza desde marine Ford, el gorosei estaba furioso y como sakura predijo ellos asumieron todo tipo de ideas de esta revelación. Las opiniones se hallaban divididas entre aquellos que ya planeaban la búsqueda del posible nieto del rey de los piratas antes de que naciera y aquellos que decían que si dicho embarazo fuera real barba blanca no se hubiera arriesgado a mostrar a la chica al mundo. Otros afirmaban que la peli rosa era solamente la amante del comandante, pero eso no representaba ningún alivio.

El gorosei estaba furioso porque algo así se les paso, y la posible existencia de un nieto del rey de los piratas solo hacia crecer su ira. Habían pasado dos semanas desde que la noticia se dio a conocer y barba blanca se había visto navegando por el nuevo mundo aniquilando a los barcos de la marina que se ponían en su camino. Y su nuevo miembro se hizo famosa por su habilidad y rápidamente le fue establecida una recompensa, la cual era un poco exagerada, pero tenían que capturar a la chica y él bebe si es que existía.

Si todo lo que asumían era cierto, significaba que quizá pudieran atrapar a puño de fuego si ponían en peligro a su novia y su engendro. Pero luego existía un percance y era que la marina aún no se recuperaba de marine Ford, muchos soldados murieron, en las bases no hay suficientes hombres y los carpinteros que trabajaban en los barcos no tenían una base donde establecerse, se encontraban en uno de sus momentos más vulnerables y los piratas se estaban aprovechando de ellos.

Por supuesto la sospecha sobre el nieto de Roger se mantuvo en círculos cerrados, si salía a la luz dicha sospecha no habría quien parara a los piratas, el solo hecho de que el hijo de Roger y el hijo de Dragon vivieran y estuvieran en algún lugar ya tenía a los piratas e incluso a los revolucionarios con una nueva fuerza, y el gobierno mundial no parecía ser suficiente para detenerlos.

Pero ellos no cederían, un montón de piratas sucios y un grupo de revolucionarios dirigidos por un rebelde no acabarían con todo su trabajo, el gobierno mundial se impondría y acabaría con cualquiera que se atreviera a desafiarlos.

* * *

y así el tiempo fue pasando y en menos de nada seis meses iban desde la guerra, en los cuales los piratas de barba blanca dejaron claro que no estaban vencidos, que eran más fuertes que nunca y que no tolerarían que nadie hiciera daño a su familia. Eso quedo claro cuando un grupo de marines capturo a algunos de los miembros de su familia y pensaban matarlos solo para ser vencidos por Ace y marco, destruyendo la base de la marina en el proceso.

Ellos también dejaron claro que los territorios bajo su protección no serían entregados, como cuando la yonkou big mom quiso apoderarse de la isla Gyojin y sus hombres fueron echados fuera con violencia, no hace falta decir que la mujer estaba furiosa e incluso llamo a amenazar a el capitán, pero la única respuesta que recibo de este fue.

-ven, inténtalo, muchos han querido tomar mi cabeza y sigo aquí. Muchos son los que han querido dañarme atreves de mis hijos y ellos aun están aquí conmigo, así que estaré esperando tus represarías y veras porque incluso con todos los años que llevo en los mares aún no han podido sacarme de ellos – sus palabras fueron seguidos por el grito de júbilo de sus hijos presentes.

Con esas palabras se despidió de la isla Gyojin y su princesa, para seguir al nuevo mundo. Allí fueron a supervisar el estado de las islas bajo su protección y encontrándose con algunos que otros problemas, en el camino también se encontraron con las enfermeras de su padre, quienes habían sido dejadas atrás por su seguridad en el momento de ir a la guerra. Decir que estaban asombradas por sakura y su don era poco, sobre todo cuando se enteraron de que ella había estado curando poco a poco la enfermedad de su padre.

En poco tiempo las cinco enfermeras y sakura trabajaban en un tratamiento para curar la enfermedad de su padre, además ellas le estaban ayudando a sakura a conocer más acerca de la medicina y a no depender solo de sus poderes.

Las cosas no eran siempre perfectas. La marina estaba detrás de ellos como perros rabiosos y hambrientos, cada vez que atracaban en alguna isla cercana a alguna base de la marina debían ser totalmente cuidadosos y sakura se quedaba en el barco, pues a ella le buscaban más que nada nos solo por posiblemente llevar el hijo de Ace si no porque ya era conocido que era una capitana y la perseguían por la traición.

No habían tenido noticias de luffy ni de sus nakamas, por lo que todos asumían que seguía entrenando con Rayleigh, aunque claro eso solo lo sabían Ace y sakura, también durante esos meses llego la noticia de que Buggy el payaso y law, quienes los habían ayudado en marine Ford se habían convertido a shishibukai, al igual que barba negra. Media tripulación quería ir a cazar a teach cuando lo escucharon, pero su padre se los impidió pues el traidor era demasiado peligroso y tenía demasiado poder en ese momento como para atacarlo.

Ace no podía evitar sentirse culpable, teach obtuvo el título de shishibukai al entregarlo y solo pudo hacer eso porque él no era lo suficientemente para vencerlo y vengar a tach.

-se lo que estas pensado yoi – le dijo marco esa noche – me siento tan molesto como tu yoi, pero no puedes ir a buscarlo otra vez, ya estuvimos a punto de perderte una vez, no va a repetirse yoi – Ace no tenía planeado irse a buscarlo nuevamente por más que su orgullo se lo rogara, había aprendido la lección, y no iba a cometer el mismo error dos veces.

* * *

 **Bueno gente he aquí el capítulo cubriendo una parte de los dos años, en el próximo terminamos con el time skip y tendremos nuestra dosis de mugiwara que tanto necesitamos.**

 **Es semana santa por lo que estoy con mi familia en un merecido descanso de la universidad.**

 **¿Qué les parece la maligna idea de sakura? ¿Qué quieren que pase con el gobierno y la marina? ¿hay que traer a los revolucionarios?**

 **Por favor denme sus opiniones y peticiones.**

 **Besos y comenten**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: ni naruto ni one piece me pertenece. Todo a sus respectivos dueños,**

 **Capítulo 7**

 **El inicio de una futura leyenda**

Para nadie en la tripulación era un secreto que a marco le disgustaba akagami shanks, el hombre ponía de los nervios al primer comandante sobre todo cuando le pedía que se uniera a su tripulación así que para nadie fue una sorpresa que marco tuviera el ceño fruncido durante el pequeño encuentro con el yonkou. El hombre solo se sentó a beber su copa gigante de sake con el padre de la tripulación compartiendo en relativa paz, si no cuentas todos los hombres que están en el suelo por el haki del conquistador del capitán de cabellos rojos.

Todo era tranquilo, y eso debió ser la primera indicación de que algo irremediablemente iba salir mal. Comenzó cuando shanks, el cual ya se encontraba bastante ebrio, se encontró con sakura.

\- Entonces – hablo arrastrando las palabras – que hace una ex capitana tan bonita con el viejo barba blanca – luego osadamente se sentó junto a ella y le paso un brazo por encima de los hombros. Cabe mencionar que el capitán estaba borracho y quizá por eso era tan valiente.

\- es bastante obvio ¿no crees? – contesto ella señalando la marca de barba blanca en su abdomen, sonriendo divertida por el estado del otro capitán. Le hacía gracia ver al temido hombre en un estado tan patético.

\- ¡ya se! – exclamo shanks – tú debes unirte a mi tripulación – y sakura no pudo evitar reírse, el hombre era hilarante.

\- lo siento – contesto ella riendo – pero me quedare con papá, no es nada personal – y el hizo mala cara como un niño, sakura estuvo a punto de estallar en carcajadas por que un yonkou estaba haciendo pucheros – y creo que ya tus hombres te están buscando para salir – y efectivamente benn, el vice capitán de los piratas de pelo rojo, estaba buscando a su capitán como un pollo sin cabeza, así que sakura le hizo una señal para indicarle donde estaba.

Sakura ayudo a levantar a un muy ebrio shanks y entregarlo a un benn muy exasperado que se disculpó con ella y con marco que pasaba por allí por cualquier comentario ridículo de su capitán. Sakura solo sonrió y se rio discretamente.

\- fue bueno conocerlos, y nuevamente lamento declina su oferta capitán – y nuevamente estaba haciendo pucheros, sakura tuvo que morderse los labios para no reírse.

\- ah bueno, nos veremos luego – hablo el ebrio capitán – pero antes de irme… - y para sorpresa de todos los presentes él se abalanzo en un abrazo a la chica y le planto un beso en los labios dejándola congelada en el piso, luego se giró y se llevó a benn corriendo a su barco mientras se reía como un loco, con un marco furioso siguiéndole con ansias asesinas.

Todos los demás testigos se quedaron pasmados antes de que los piratas pelirrojos corrieran detrás de su capitán mientras los de barba blanca los perseguían con ganas de matar al capitán. Mientras la chica estaba plantada en el piso de la cubierta y con el rostro sonrojado, solo reacciono cuando escucho la risa de su padre que fue testigo de todo desde su trono. La chica se puso tan roja como un tomate y salió corriendo a su propia habitación con las manos cubriéndole el rostro, y maldiciendo a shanks en voz baja.

Mientras, los piratas de pelo rojo salieron a toda velocidad lo más lejos posible de los hermanos furiosos de la chica que querían la cabeza de su capitán y el nombrado solo se revolcaba de la risa ignorando los regaños de benn. Y en el fury of the seas marco estaba maldiciendo a shanks junto a los demás comandantes, izo incluso lanzo un disparo al barco en su furia, y Ace estaba muy tentado a freír al héroe de su hermanito. Lo último que se escucho fue la risa estridente de shanks y los regaños de benn antes de que la fuerza roja se perdiera en el horizonte.

* * *

Otro momento memorable para los piratas de barba blanca fue sin duda cuando sakura conoció a dos supernovas en persona, más específicamente Eustass Kid y su siempre fiel compañero Killer cuando fue sola a supervisar una de las tantas islas de su padre y por coincidencia los piratas de kid estaban allí llenando suministros.

Sucedió cuando sakura se paseaba por el mercado de la ciudad tratando de recolectar información sobre los acontecimientos en la isla desde la última vez que su papa supo de ellos cuando pudo ver a lo lejos a Kid junto a el guerrero masacre pavoneándose por el lugar. Sakura decidió entonces vigilarlos de lejos y solo interferir si eran un problema, la reputación de kid de destruir poblaciones civiles era muy conocida para la ex capitana.

Unas horas después kid se encontró con un grupo de niños jugando en la playa, más específicamente cerca donde su tripulación se estaciono temporalmente. Por eso los echo de forma grosera, los niños no le escucharon y empezaron a soltar insultos al capitán haciéndole enojar. Killer intentó calmarle, pero fue en vano, kid uso sus poderes de fruta del diablo y lanzo un grupo de espadas que estaban en su barco a los ahora aterrados niños, una nube de arena se formó cuando las espadas llegaron a su objetivo, pero al disiparse las espadas descansaban en la arena y no había señal de los niños.

\- que audaz, oh capitán Eustass – replico una voz femenina – intentar matar niños de cinco y seis años en una rabieta – dijo la voz burlonamente – seguramente se escribirá en los libros de este oh épico momento – cuando Kid y Killer giraron sus espaldas se hallaron frente a sakura y a los niños corriendo hacia el pueblo detrás de ella, fue una suerte que hubiera logrado poner a los niños a salvo antes de que las espadas llegaran a ellos.

\- oh, pero si es la famosísima sakura – replico kid mordazmente – dime que trae a una ex capitana hecha pirata a esta isa – sakura sonrió sarcásticamente, pero en sus ojos existía un brillo feroz.

\- uno pensaría que un capitán sabría donde atraca su barco – la sonrisa desapareció – esta isla está bajo la protección de shirohige al igual que todos los que en ella habitan, es por eso que no puedo permitirte lastimar a aquellos niños – su tono serio cargaba una pesada carga de rabia y desprecio que pusieron de los nervios al capitán.

Por supuesto que había escuchado las historias de la mujer frente a él, una capitana de la marina normal, nada destacable como Smoker o algunos otros, se creía que había muerto en marine Ford, para que luego apareciera casi dos meses después de la guerra como pirata y miembro de la tripulación de barba blanca y con un posible romance con puño de fuego Ace, Aunque de lo último no podía estar seguro. A primera vista no había nada destacable en ella, su apariencia era suave y delicada, su figura era acentuada por una falda corta negra de volantes y un top corto con dos tirantes atados detrás de su cuello, ambas piezas estaban unidas por una delgada cadena que subía por su abdomen. Su cabello rosa estaba suelto y enmarcaba su figura de forma casi etérea.

De ninguna manera parecía alguien peligroso, aun así, el brillo en sus ojos solo anunciaba dolor para quien se atreviera a enfrentarla. Pero Kid no era el capitán por nada así que se dispuso a luchar con la chica; ella notando su intención ella se colocó en posición de batalla, luego se sacó su cinturón dejando a un lado su espada, movimiento inteligente pues Kid no podía detectar ningún otro metal en ella. Estaban a punto de empezar la lucha, pero el sonido de una explosión los detuvo.

Movieron su atención al sonido y notaron un barco de la marina a poca distancia disparando sus cañones al barco de los piratas de Kid, los ojos del capitán y la excapitana se encontraron y un acuerdo tácito se formó entre ambos, sin perder el tiempo sakura recogió su espada y la desenvaino parándose en la orilla de la playa mientras kid uso su fruto del diablo para devolver las balas al barco y dañarlo por lo que sus ocupantes tuvieron que abandonarlo. Pero no podían ir muy lejos pues en la playa sakura y killer acababan con ellos, la chica siendo más moderada que su socio temporal, hasta que la amenaza fue diezmada.

\- ahora ¿dónde estábamos niña? – pregunto Kid dirigiendo su atención a la chica,

\- lo siento – declaro ella – ya no estoy interesada en luchar contigo – dijo poniendo su espada en la funda y dándole la espalda a los hombres.

\- ESPERA UN MOMENTO – grito el capitán enojado – NO PUEDES IRTE, SI LO HACES VOY A MATAR A TODOS LOS NIÑOS DE ESTA CONDENADA ISLA – la chica se detuvo y se giró a ellos.

\- si lo haces morirás – declaro – los piratas de barba blanca te cazaremos y te destruiremos a ti y a tu tripulación – el hombre apretó los dientes y abrió la boca para replicar, pero la chica no lo dejo – asumo que eres lo suficientemente inteligente para saber que no puedes contra un yonkou y mucho menos al hombre más fuerte del mundo – luego puso una sonrisa burlona que pudo con los últimos astivos de paciencia de Kid. El ataco, pero ella esquivo y en un parpadeo le dio una patada tan fuerte que lo lanzo al mar.

\- ve por tu capitán – le dijo a killer – y asegúrate de que zarpen antes de esta noche, si los veo aquí cuando la luna este en el cielo me asegurare de que no vean la próxima isla, así que apúrate solo le quedan cuatro horas – su voz y postura eran una promesa de que sus palabras eran serias.

Killer corrió a auxiliar a su capitán, pero cuando ambos volvieron a la orilla la chica ya no estaba, causando el enojo de el pelirrojo quien estuvo a punto de cumplir su amenaza antes de ser persuadido por su compañero de no hacer nada. Él sabía que ella estaría pendiente de que cumplieran sus condiciones y sabía que su amenaza no era para ser tomada a la ligera, además no podían estar seguros si estaba sola o había mas piratas de barba blanca en la isla.

* * *

Sakura miro la luna desde la cubierta de su barco personal. Que era una versión miniatura del fury of seas, y estaba atracado en uno de los muelles de shaobondy, a su lado el barco de Ace descansaba, striker, (no sé si así se llama lo vi en un fanfic, si no se llama si díganme el nombre en los comentarios) mientras su tripulante se llenaba de comida en la mini cocina de sakura. Ambos habían llegado al archipiélago a ver partir a luffy y su tripulación, habían estado allí dos días y solo el espadachín rororonoa Zoro había llegado, pero ningún otro mugiwara se mostró en los alrededores.

Sakura sabía que Ace no tenía planes de hablar con su hermano y solo había llegado a lo largo para ver como había cambiado en esos dos años, ella estaba allí para confirmar si era necesario que se convirtiera en la niñera de luffy de ahora en adelante como lo ha sido con Ace.

\- ¿es tas seguro de que no quieres que él te vea? – pregunto sakura al moreno.

\- totalmente – respondió – luffy no me necesita aquí, además nos encontraremos en el nuevo mundo – su voz afirmaba que tenía plena confianza e que luffy llegaría al nuevo mundo, y se encontraría con él. Sakura sonrió había momentos como ese en que Ace no se veía tan idiota a sus ojos.

\- bien es tu decisión, mañana deben estar todos ellos aquí – dijo sakura – voy a encontrarme con ellos y me asegurare de que puedan cuidar del cabeza de caucho – Ace rio a eso, pero luego su alegría murió.

\- sakura si no es así y no cumplen tus expectativas ¿te iras con ellos para cuidar de luffy? – su voz tenía un tinte de preocupación inconfundible.

\- si me hubieras hecho esa pregunta hace dos años te hubiera respondido que si – dijo sakura con la vista fija en el cielo – pero ahora no puedo decir eso, no creo ser capaz de alejarme tanto tiempo de papá y de los chicos – sonrió al pensar en su familia – además aunque no haiga conocido a los mugiwaras personalmente lo que he oído de ellos me hace tener fe en que incluso sobrepasaran mis expectativas – Ace soltó un suspiro de alivio ante sus palabras, la posible partida de la peli rosa había tenido en el borde a casi toda la familia de barba blanca por eso el escuchar que no los dejaría le daba paz.

\- sin mencionar que alguien tiene que salvar tu trasero en llamas cuando lo necesites – se burló ella.

\- OI – se quejó el moreno – eso no es cierto – sakura resoplo.

\- debo contradecirte, o es que ¿acaso no recuerdas cuando tuve que sacarte de aquella base de la marina donde te capturaron con sea Stone?, o la vez que Smoker casi te atrapa porque te quedaste dormido en aquel restaurante – un tinte rosado llego a las mejillas de Ace al recordar ese y otros momentos donde sakura efectivamente le salvo de pasar un mal rato y una posible muerte – o como la vez que terminaste en una isla llena de caníbales que te hicieron su rey e iban a comerte, o la vez que aquella mujer rica estaba decidida a secuestrarte y convertirte en su esposo – Ace se estremeció ante ese suceso en especial, esa mujer era horrible y sus intentos de besarlo aun lo perseguían en sus pesadillas.

\- prometimos no hablar de eso – dijo Ace avergonzado – y deja de reírte de mí – la chica solo rio más fuerte para mortificación del usuario logia.

\- no es como si fuera el único que se mete en problema ¿no recuerdas cuando fuiste capturada por la marina y lo primero que hicieron fue hacerte una prueba de embarazo? – la risa se detuvo y Ace se dispuso a obtener su venganza – o la vez que rescataste un niño del barco mercader y fuiste a aquella isla para dejarlo en un orfanato y al día siguiente todos los periódicos tenían esa foto con él bebe en brazos diciendo que era mi hijo – sakura recordaba ese evento en particular, luego de eso le fue un poco complicado dejar al niño en un lugar seguro donde no lo buscaran por su falsa relación con ella, afortunadamente Suzuki, una chica que sakura había conocido en otra isla, le ayudo a engañar a todos haciéndoles creer que era alguien que pago a sakura por encontrar el niño y se hizo cargo del bebe, incluso le hizo madrina del pequeño taro.

\- o la vez que Smoker te atrapo en una casa de baños termales – sakura recordó penosamente ese día y como el hombre de humo había llegado con su fiel seguidora espadachín e interrumpieron su baño relajante, del que tuvo que huir solo con la bata puesta dejando toda su ropa atrás.

\- Oye tu eres el que es considerado padre de un hijo inexistente – se defendió sakura, recordando cómo sus hermanos de tripulación solían bromear con Ace poniendo bebes de juguete en su cabina o llamándole papá. Era divertido ver como Ace enrojecía cada vez.

\- si bueno tu eres la supuesta madre – replico Ace.

Ambos estallaron en carcajadas, durante dos años habían estado jugando con el gobierno mundial dándoles dudas si existía o no un niño descendiente de Roger, haciéndoles creer en un 50% que, si existía dicho niño, y en otro 50% que no existía, los estaba volviendo locos, y al no estar seguros de su existencia no podían hacer nada para buscarlo en ninguna isla.

-vamos será mejor dormir – dijo sakura – tengo algunos mugiwaras que conocer mañana – con eso se fue dentro de la única cabina para descansar mientras Ace se quedó en la cubierta del barco.

Ace tomo el trozo de vibre card que le conectaba a luffy y no pudo evitar sonreír, pronto vería como había cambiado su hermanito en esos dos años, que tan fuerte se había convertido. Estaba emocionado por lo que el futuro traería de ahora en adelante, era una nueva era una en que los nuevos superaran a las viejas leyendas y el seria reconocido como Ace, no como el hijo de Roger. Todos lo conocerán como puño de fuego Ace, no como el hijo maldito del rey de los piratas eso era su promesa y su juramento.

* * *

Sanji estaba teniendo un buen día, era tan feliz de ver mujeres de verdad después de haber pasado dos años en el infierno, se estremeció al recordarlo. No importaba ahora, él estaba rodeado nuevamente de señoritas y lejos de ese agujero infernal que era la isla okama.

Ahora estaba corriendo, huyendo del ejército de marines que los perseguía a su capitán idiota, al maldito marimo y el atravesó de shaobondy para llegar al sunny donde lo esperaban sus adoradas Nami-swan y Robin-swan, y el resto de su tripulación. En un momento se vieron rodeados pero la hermosa chica fantasma los salvo, luego para su horror fueron ayudados por los horribles okama, y luego por el mismísimo Rayleigh, dando a su capitán la oportunidad de declarar su objetivo ante todos los testigos presentes, seguramente ese momento pasaría a la historia.

Rápidamente llegaron a su barco donde todos estaban esperándolos, al fin luego de dos largos años los mugiwara estaban juntos nuevamente y esta vez nadie los separaría. el sunny salió del puerto a aguas abiertas, donde barcos de la marina los esperaban, pero el destino y las diosas del cielo estaban de su lado, pues la mismísima emperatriz pirata, la mujer más bella había venido a su rescate, ¿Por qué era luffy quien tenía la suerte de caer en la isla de las mujeres y él tuvo que caer en el infierno?,¿Por qué la vida es tan injusta?

Una bala de cañón paso cerca de ellos, pero fue desviada por una sombra que luego aterrizo en su barco. Sanji sintió su corazón detenerse al ver al ángel frente a el, su cabello rosa llegaba debajo de sus caderas en una cascada de risos, su piel blanca y sin manchas brillaba como la más fina porcelana, sus ojos verdes enmarcados por pestañas largas y cejas delicadas llevaron a sanji a un jardín de esmeraldas y sus labios rosas sonreían en una forma que no era humana. Llevaba puesto unos pantalones cortos que dejaban sus hermosas piernas al aire, un top de color verde suave que se apoyaba en sus brazos dejando la piel de sus hombros al descubierto y su bello estómago. Era una visión, un ángel, una recompensa por haber sobrevivido al infierno.

\- quería conocerlos mugiwaras – dijo el ángel.

\- ¿Quién eres tú? – le hablo groseramente el marimo.

\- ¡sakura! – exclamo luffy con deleite – si viniste – y ella le sonrió, ¿Por qué la vida es injusta y es el quien la conoce?

\- dulce monsherry – hablo sanji tomando su mano y le dio un beso – que te trae a nuestro barco, en que puede servirte este humilde esclavo de tu belleza – ella sonrió y sanji vio la luz en su sonrisa.

\- hola a todos, soy sakura y solo quería ver que tan fuerte son – ella recupero su mano – les pido por favor cuidar de luffy – ella se inclinó en un arco de noventa grados y sanji pensó que un ángel no tendría por qué inclinarse ante simples mortales indignos de su esplendor.

\- ¿y quién eres tú para pedirnos eso? – el marimo seguía siendo grosero con el ángel, sanji tuvo ganas de mandarlo de una patada al mar.

\- soy algo así como la niñera de luffy – dio y soltó una risita – pero estoy segura que él no apreciara tenerme a su lado como una sombra cuidando de él, además por lo que he visto sois tan fuertes como esperaba, incluso más – ella rio un poco – así que no hay nada de qué preocuparse Zoro-san – ella sonrió a él y el marimo aparto la vista incomodo, él no era digno de esa sonrisa.

\- dulce ángel, acaso contamos con la suerte de tenerte de compañera – la esperanza de sanji fue derribada cuando ella negó con la cabeza.

\- sakura solo está aquí para ver cómo estamos – se rio luffy – ella está en la tripulación de Ace – vagamente recordó al hermano mayor de su capitán y efectivamente vio la marca de barba blanca tatuada en ella.

\- es mejor que me valla mugiwaras, les deseo suerte en el nuevo mundo – con eso se despidió con una onda y salto por la borda, a un pequeño barco que no se hallaba muy lejos y que solo podía llevar como mucho dos personas. Luffy se despidió de ella y luego mando a todos a ponerse en posición.

\- esa era una chica interesante – comento nami-swan – y su sentido de la moda no está nada mal – a lo que Robin-swan estuvo de acuerdo.

\- ella era superr – dijo Franky.

\- ¡ZARPEMOS! – la voz de luffy fue suficiente para dejar de lado al ángel por el momento y empezar a hundirse en camino al nuevo mundo, a nuevas aventuras empezando por la isla de las sirenas.

* * *

Cuando el barco de luffy se perdió de vista bajo el mar sakura sonrió, ella no dudaba que el pequeño nieto de Garp-san llegaría lejos, quien sabe talvez incluso alcanzaría su objetivo, después de todo no se puede estar seguro de nada en el Grand line.

\- te ves satisfecha – comento Ace – asumo que todo salió bien – ella asintió.

\- mejor que nunca – luego sonrió – estaré observándolos a ver dónde llegaran y ¿Quién sabe?, tal vez desafié a su espadachín la próxima vez – el arqueo una ceja

\- ¿Por qué? – pregunto confuso.

\- quiero saber que tan bueno es su estilo – dijo sakura mirando su propia espada – y si en realidad es digno de obtener el título de mejor espadachín del mundo como quiere – sakura sonrió misteriosamente.

\- está bien haz lo que quieras – con eso sakura salto a su striker y dirigió su camino al otro lado de la isla, sakura se dirigió al timón y lo siguió con una sonrisa en el rostro y la sensación de que ese día fue el comienzo de algo grande que sacudiría al mundo a sus cimientos. El comienzo de las futuras leyendas del mar.

* * *

 **Hola gente aquí el capítulo número siete con nuestros amados mugiwaras.**

 **Al principio había pensado hacer más escenas con sakura y los piratas de barba blanca en esos dos años, pero tardaría mucho y quería mi ración de luffy pronto. Así que pronto estaré publicando una historia de drables con esas escenas, pero no será ahora.**

 **Jeje díganme que le ha parecido el capítulo y en el próximo habrá una sorpresa inesperada, traten de adivinar de que se trata y el que más se acerque, o acierte le dedicare un one shot con la idea que quiera,**

 **Eso es todo por ahora, besos y comenten.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: ni naruto ni one piece me pertenecen. Todo a sus respectivos dueños.**

 **Capítulo 8**

 **La fuerza de un centenar.**

Sakura había llegado a conocer a muchos hombres en su vida, de todo tipo, y en cierta forma había aprendido a predecir su forma de pensar conforme a su personalidad después de todo los estereotipos estaban allí. Pero había una clase de hombre que nunca dejaba de sorprenderla y le hacían imposible saber cómo piensan y esos eran los hombres que llevaban una "D" en sus nombres. Desde Garp-san, hasta sus nietos e incluso Teach, el traidor, todos compartían la inicial misteriosa y siempre se las arreglaban para dejarle con la boca abierta de incredulidad.

Es increíble – murmuro Saura, viendo como la llamarada que era Ace arrasaba con los barcos que les atacaban.

Lo sé – le hablo soly, una de las enfermeras, quien le ayudaba a tratar su herida – creo que la única vez que ha estado tan furioso fue cuando Teach ataco a Tatch – era un espectáculo aterrador como los barcos de la marina se quemaban uno a uno.

Espera – dijo la peli rosa - ¿Dónde está sakatsuki? – trato de levantarse, pero el veneno estaba haciendo efecto en su cuerpo y su pierna estaba horriblemente lastimada.

Marco está peleando con el – dijo la enfermera tratando de evitar que la chica se moviera.

En efecto el primer comandante estaba en uno contra uno con el almirante, sakura quería ayudarlo por lo que puso su palma brillante en la mayor herida de su pierna y la curo tratando de ignorar el veneno en su interior. Marco no aguantaría contra sakatsuki solo, necesitaba ayuda.

Con mucho esfuerzo se puso de pie haciendo caso omiso de la orden de soly de quedarse quieta y se dirigió corriendo donde estaban Marco y sakatsuki. Ellos estaban demasiado enfrascados en su pelea para notar que se acercaba, por instinto sakura llevo su brazo hacia atrás, sintiendo un cosquilleo en su frente, y cuando llego lo suficientemente cerca salto, su puño se estrelló contra un sakatsuki sorprendido causando un enorme cráter en la tierra y haciéndose sentir en toda la isla en la que estaban. El almirante estaba inconsciente y parecía que solo ese golpe había roto muchos de sus huesos.

Sakura en ese momento se sintió más poderosa que nunca, ya ni siquiera podía sentir el veneno en sus venas y su pierna ya no dolía. Fue atacada por detrás, pero en un movimiento envió a volar al marine llevándose a varios consigo.

¿Pero qué te ha pasado sakura? – dijo Marco arrodillado en el enorme cráter. Estaba exhausto por su pelea, aunque no duro más de quince minutos.

No tengo ni la menor idea – respondió la chica mirándose las manos con incredulidad – más importante ¿estás bien? – dijo ella tratando de notar cualquier herida.

El bastardo quemo mi brazo y parte de mi espalda – informo el rubio aun en shock por la chica.

Déjame ver – marco extendió el brazo – sí, creo que puedo hacer algo – dejándose llevar por extraños instintos sakura coloco ambas manos en el brazo quemado y dejo fluir la energía hacia la fea herida.

Sakura vio con asombro como lo que parecían líneas tatuadas en su piel se extendían por sus brazos y por los de marco como si se estuvieran pintando, pero eso no fue todo, de las heridas del rubio empezó a salir un delgado humo antes que la piel se reparara sola causándole solo un leve cosquilleo al hombre en su brazo y espalda hasta que solo quedo una cicatriz de quemadura totalmente curada. No se sabía quién estaba más sorprendido, si sakura o marco.

A su alrededor sus hermanos de tripulación habían derrotado a los marines que quedaban y ahora atendían a los heridos mientras otros eran llevados al barco. Ace aterrizo junto a sakura que se hallaba congelada en medio del cráter enorme junto a un marco igual de shokeado.

\- ¿chicos que paso? – pregunto el moreno mirando con asombro a su alrededor.

-No tengo idea yoi – contesto marco poniéndose de pie.

-Pero, ¿Cómo que no sabes?, estas en medio de todo. Y ¿ese es sakatsuki? – mirando al cuerpo inconsciente.

-Si yoi – contesto marco – no preguntes como, esto es obra de sakura no mía.

En ese momento Ace se dio cuenta que de hecho la peli rosa estaba a su lado, cuando el la había dejado con una enfermera cuando fue herida de gravedad.

\- ¡sakura! – el dirigió su atención a ella justo a tiempo para agarrarla antes de caer al suelo inconsciente.

Fue cuando se percató de las leneas que cubrían el cuerpo de sakura, estas estaban retrocediendo lentamente hasta un punto en su frente, cuando se detuvieron, quedo como un tatuaje en forma de diamante en todo el centro. También noto que todas las heridas de sakura estaban curadas, sin ninguna cicatriz visible de que había sido atacada antes.

\- ¿Qué es lo que paso marco? – pregunto el con seriedad - ¿Cómo termino sakura así? – apretó a la peli rosa más hacia su pecho con delicadeza.

-No lo sé – contesto el rubio pasándose la mano por el cabello – ella llego de la nada y de un golpe dejo a sakatsuki así, luego curo mis heridas con esa técnica rara yoi – Ace veía con incredulidad el cráter a su alrededor y a la chica en sus brazos no parecía posible algo así.

-Sera mejor que la lleves al barco – le dijo marco – yo me encargare de sakatsuki, me asegurare de que no esté muerto – el moreno dudo un poco, pero asintió y se encamino al barco donde su padre esperaba.

Al subir lo primero que noto fue que había demasiados heridos, y quienes aún estaban de pie llevaban a los marines atados de vuelta al único barco que Ace no había incendiado. El casco de la nave había sufrido varios daños, pero afortunadamente nada que les impidiera navegar. Los marines capturados en tierra también eran dirigidos al barco marine sobreviviente por los piratas de barba blanca.

-Hijo ¿esta sakura herida? – la voz de su capitán hizo sobresaltar al moreno, pero negó con la cabeza.

-esta inconsciente – contesto el – la llevare a su habitación – el enorme hombre asintió y le permitió seguir.

-Enviare a una de las enfermeras para que le revise – Ace asintió con alivio el había pensado lo mismo.

\- oyayi – dijo Ace con incertidumbre – hoy sakura hizo algo increíble – le informo – ella derroto a sakatsuki y temo que ahora vengan tras ella, incluso más que antes – él estaba preocupado y sus normalmente brillantes ojos estaban opacos por la preocupación.

-Hijo puedo asegurarte que la protegeremos – dijo barba blanca – fuimos a la guerra por ti y lo haremos de nuevo si es necesario, ella es mi hija apreciada ¿Qué clase de padre permite que su única hija sea lastimada? – Ace sonrió con alivio y alegría, su padre siempre sabía que decir para calmar su ansiedad.

Con un peso menor en sus hombros Ace se dirigió a la cabina de sakura, y la acomodo en la cama para que descasara. La habitación estaba pintada en tonos suaves de azul, tenía un escritorio y la cama y hacia la izquierda un perchero con los montones de ropa de sakura, que consistía en tops y blusas que le permitían mostrar su abdomen y todo tipo de pantalones cortos y jeans, así como algunas faldas cortas.

Ace no pudo evitar sonreír cuando recordó el haberle preguntado por qué se vestía de esa forma; ella le sonrió y contesto que estaba orgullosa de llevar la marca de barba blanca y quería que todos la vieran y también le gustaba atraer la atención. Cuando pregunto si no le daba frio ella le sonrió con altanería " _suerte que te tengo como mi calentador personal ¿no?_ " había dicho, " _¿de qué sirve tener a un hombre de fuego cerca si no puedes usarlo para ahuyentar el frio?"_ habían estallado en carcajadas después de eso y terminado comiendo dulces a la luz de la luna en la orilla de la playa.

en esos dos años sakura se había convertido tan cercana a él como nadie antes, ella cuidaba de él como nadie había hecho hasta que conoció a oyayi y a sus hermanos y en el fono sabía que ella era algo más para el que una hermana, pero Ace prefería ignorar esa muy pequeña vocecita en su mente y que extrañamente sonaba como Tacht cuando se burlaba de ellos. El hecho de que ella estuviera dispuesta a hacer lo que fuera necesario para que él y su hermano menor vivieran cuando muchos maldecían el momento que nacieron le hacía sentir tontamente feliz. Quizá fue por eso que se decidió a sacrificar a los barcos de la marina y sus ocupantes cuando se dio cuenta de que sakura salió herida evitando que fuera el quien saliera lastimado.

-Siempre estas protegiéndome – susurro mientras le apartaba el pelo del rostro – Gracias – con delicadeza la arropo con una manta y luego salió de la habitación en silencio.

\- ¿Cómo está? – pregunto izo cuando se halló en el pasillo,

\- desmayada, pero se recupera cuando haya descansado – ambos caminaron hasta que nuevamente estuvieron en la proa.

\- marco nos contó lo que vio, aun no podemos creerlo – hablo izo con voz resignada – con un golpe acabo con un almirante y que fuera sakatsuki… ella sí que es algo mas – sonrió con arrogancia, estaba orgulloso de su hermanita, ella hizo algo que probablemente marcaría un antes y un después en la marina casi tanto como la guerra.

\- ¿Cómo está el bastardo? – quiso saber Ace.

\- vivo – Ace hizo una mueca – pero sakura hizo un buen numero con él, le tomara mucho tiempo recuperarse e incluso así probablemente no pueda luchar nunca más en su vida – el moreno miro sorprendido al travesti, no se había esperado eso. - ¿sorprendido?, las enfermeras dijeron que sakura destrozo la mitad de sus costillas y una buena parte de su columna, además del daño en los órganos internos, el tipo es una logia y nuestra princesita lo destrozo con un golpe de sus manitas suaves y delicadas – ambos no pudieron evitar estallar en carcajadas.

El hecho de que uno de los temores más grandes de los piratas haiga caído ante una apariencia tan linda y delicada como sakura probablemente hará caer de su silla a más de uno, si sengoku no se habia retirado hasta ahora, seguramente lo haría cuando escuche la noticia. Por qué lo harían puplico, para que todos supieran que la familia de Edward newgate estaba lejos de ser derrotada, sino que era más fuerte que nunca. Casi le daban ganas de ver las caras de sengoku, kizaru y aokiji y el viejo de mierda Garp cuando se enterarán, y por supuesto las caras del gorosei, probablemente querían arrancas sus canas de sus viejas cabezas.

-Esto va a ser grande ¿no? – dio Ace entre jadeos de risa.

\- ¿Acaso lo dudas?, hermano vamos a poner a la marina de cabeza – se rio Izo – es una buena historia, nunca te olvides de decirle a tu hijo como su mama venció a un almirante con su puño – Ace se puso totalmente rojo y casi se ahoga con su propia risa, sus demás hermanos que habían estado escuchando la conversación también se burlaron del usuario logia.

\- si Ace – dijo uno al azar – que el pequeño portgas sepa que su mama es una de las mujeres más fuerte del mundo – causando más risas a su alrededor.

\- oy Ace – llamo jozu - ¿Qué se siente que la madre de tu hijo sea más fuerte que tú?, mejor ten cuidado de no hacerla enojar – las risas se oían en todo el barco, Ace sentía su cara y toda su cabeza en llamas, y literalmente lo estaba haciéndole parecer una vela humana.

\- ¡CALLENSE! – grito a todo pulmón totalmente avergonzado. Los demás solo rieron más fuerte, burlarse de Ace con su inexistente hijo se había convertido rápidamente en uno de los pasatiempos favoritos de casi toda la tripulación.

Pero en medio de las risas y la alegría ninguno noto que el ultimo marine que Namur transportaba al barco no estaba realmente inconsciente, lo había fingido para que no lo mataran, y ahora había escuchado toda la conversación. No podía creerlo, pero era cierto esa mujer que traiciono a la marina era la mujer de puño de fuego y tenían un hijo juntos, no solo eso, sino que también había derrotado al parecer al almirante aikanu. Debía decir todo a los altos mandos pronto, era información demasiado valiosa.

* * *

El personal de la marina entero se quedó con la boca abierta cuando, en medio de una entrevista de prensa en la nueva y recién construida base de la marina en el nuevo mundo, llego un barco de ataque semi destrozado lleno hasta el tope de marines heridos y algunos muertos y con la marca de barba blanca pintada en todo el casco.

Fue peor cuando los pocos hombres que podían andar, y eso a duras penas, trajeron el cuerpo casi demolido del almirante aikanu, quien estaba vivo, pero demasiado grave. La prensa se volvió loca tomando fotografías del barco de los heridos y del almirante derrotado, mientras otros relataban lo que pasaba atreves de bebes den den mushi a sus directores de prensa.

El almirante de flota sengoku observo con incredulidad como su posible sucesor era transportado de emergencia al ala medica de la base junto con cientos de sus compañeros de armas que tuvieron la desgracia de cruzar caminos con el hombre más fuerte del mundo y sus monstruosos piratas.

-Me voy a retirar – murmuro para sí mismo – primero kuzan nos traiciona para unirse a barba negra y ahora sakatsuki es dejado así. Al final mi sucesor será Borsalino, no me importa me voy a retirar y todo ese maldito papeleo será para esos mocosos – sengoku sentía ganas de arrancar su pelo a las implicaciones que eso traería.

\- señor – la voz de uno de los hombres, un teniente – tengo noticias importantes, son muy graves – el hombre se veía sucio herido y cansado, pero sengoku debía escuchar lo que paso lo más rápido posible. Así que le pidió continuar.

\- el almirante aikanu llevo cuarenta de los mejores barcos contra barba blanca que estaba atracado en una isla desierta, al principio todo parecía ir a nuestro favor pero puño de fuego se convirtió en fuego y empezó a quemar los barcos y hundirlos con ayuda de los cañones del barco pirata, y marco el fénix empezó una lucha con el almirante – el soldado trago saliva y trato de recuperar el aire – luego la desertora y ex capitana sakura apareció y señor uso alguna técnica desconocida por que con sus puños derroto al almirante dejándolo en ese estado y causando destrozos irreparable en la isla… fue aterrador era como un monstruo, la fuerza de sus golpes era horrible, mato a montones de nuestros hombres… y señor sé que suena imposible pero es verdad – sengoku podía sentir el dolor de cabeza llegar con fuerza, normalmente se necesitarían cerca de cien hombres con una fuerza increíble para una hazaña así pero fue una chica quien hizo eso a sakatsuki. un ex marine con la fuerza de un centenar, la cual también es la posible amante del hijo de Roger.

\- pero no es todo señor – dijo el hombre en voz un poco más baja y el almirante de flota ni siquiera quería escucharlo – cuando estábamos siendo colocados en el barco al final de la batalla yo fui el ultimo y fingiendo estar inconsciente escuche algo… algo muy peligroso – en eso trago saliva y sengoku deseo haberse retirado hace mucho tiempo – los comandantes de la tercera y dieciseisava división hablaron con puño de fuego acerca de su hijo, de puño de fuego – sengoku quería golpear su cabeza contra un muro, puño de fuego Ace tenía un hijo, Roger tenía un nieto.

\- ¿estás seguro de esto? – pregunto a lo que el teniente asintió.

\- lo estoy señor, según pude entender el niño esta con los piratas de barba blanca – es decir la criatura era casi intocable – pero lo peor señor es quien es la madre – sengoku no necesitaba que se lo dijeran solo una persona podía serlo – la desertora sakura, los piratas de barba blanca la señalaron a ella como la madre – sengoku sabía que nadie estaría contento, una mujer con el poder de vencer a un almirante estuvo entre sus filas como un posible espía, y ahora era la madre del nieto de Roger, y que además casi mato a un almirante.

Sengoku quería retirarse de inmediato, y quedarse en una isla tomando sake sin papeleo ni problemas, se hubiera retirado justo después de marine Ford, pero ninguno de los almirantes había hecho algo para merecerlo, ninguno había atrapado a mugiwara, ni a puño de fuego ni a barba blanca. Pero eso era todo, dudaba que pudiera mantener su puesto con todo lo que estaba pasando.

-Lo que me has dicho no puede ser oído por nadie – ordeno sengoku a teniente que juro no habla y luego fue hacia sus compañeros que estaban siendo transportados al ala médica.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente la noticia se esparció junto con las nuevas recompensas de puño de fuego y la desertora. La palabra se había filtrado de que sakura fue quien había derrotado al almirante aikanu y los medios no tardaron en enterar a todos sus lectores, las reacciones no se hicieron esperar.

Garp escupió su café matutino al leer el periódico y luego la llamada que sengoku le hizo informándole de su bisnieto, de inmediato puso rumbo a la nueva base de la marina todo el tiempo maldiciendo a su nieto mayor junto con su nieta, en el camino rogo para que luffy nunca descubriera a las mujeres y saliera con algo como eso. El almirante kizaru miro con incredulidad el periódico por un tiempo y luego empezó a reírse, unas horas más tarde fue que recordó que era probable que sea el siguiente en la línea para tomar el lugar de sengoku por lo que decidió dar la orden de anclar en la isla que estaban y no avisar donde se hallaba.

Aokiji estallo en carcajadas cando leyó la noticia esa mañana, su buen ánimo no flaqueo durante toda la semana. Shanks escupió su sake en la cara de benn y luego ordeno una fiesta que duraría tres días en celebración de la princesita, nadie se opuso realmente a mas alcohol y la fuerza roja estuvo a punto de caer en un remolino porque su navegante estaba demasiado ebrio para ver dónde iba.

Donquixote analizo con interés la foto de la chica, si podía hacerla una de sus piratas entonces tendría un arma única, vergo ya le había informado que pasaba por la marina y tener al nieto de Roger como rehén era una idea atractiva. Kid maldijo el nombre de la peli roa durante horas y luego se centró en beber mucho. Law se rio de la imagen de los marines heridos mientras se recostaba en bepo, su submarino en algún lugar del fondo del océano. Boa hancock miraba con incredulidad el papel, enojada porque esos idiotas de la prensa llamaban a esa lagarta la mujer más fuerte y bella de todos los mares, un título que pertenecía únicamente a la emperatriz pirata.

Nami cuando lo leyó dio un chillido que alerto a toda su tripulación, todos corrieron hacia ella solo para quedar pasmados por las habilidades del pequeño visitante que tuvieron esas semanas atrás cuando zarparon en shaobondy. Y pensar que alguien así vela por su capitán idiota, venció a un almirante y según las noticias casi destruyo la isla, la prensa decía que incluso podía ser la hija biológica de barba blanca, y una posible implicación romántica con el hermano de luffy. El cual parecía ser el único que no estaba sorprendido por la noticia.

-shishishi, sakura es muy fuerte, es muy poderosa, ella nos salvó a Ace y a mí en marine Ford – les dijo su capitán cuando le preguntaron por qué no se sorprendía – sakura no tenía un sueño, solo el objetivo de cumplir su promesa al abuelo. si se hubiera quedado conmigo y se hubiera unido a nosotros estaría centrada en la misión de protegerme – era uno de esos extraños momentos donde luffy estaría serio – no es divertido si te cuidan todo el tiempo. Así no disfrutas la aventura. Además, sakura y Ace son parecidos, por eso me alegre de que Ace le pidiera unirse a el – luffy no explico nada más y ninguno exigió más.

\- ella es de temer – dijeron al mismo tiempo chopper y ussop mirando las fotos en el periódico

\- que va – los corrigió luffy – sakura es super divertida – pero el concepto de diversión de luffy era casi siempre sinónimo de altamente peligroso, por lo que nami no estaba segura de que pensar sobre ella.

\- bueno – murmuro para sí misma – lo que es seguro es que la volveremos a ver – suspiro pues no sabía si eso era bueno o malo.

\- ¿Por qué lo crees bruja? – le pregunto zoro,

\- si es verdad que su objetivo es velar por luffy es seguro que nos la encontraremos de nuevo, después de todo nuestro capitán se halla en peligro a cada rato – dijo nami suspirando.

\- supongo que es cierto – luego zoro se recostó al mástil y se quedó dormido. La chica miro como su capitán tonteaba con ussop y chopper y no pudo evitar sonreír, a pesar de todo luffy tenía la capacidad de hacerse amigo de todo tipo de personas interesantes.

salto de línea.

Una figura solitaria estaba sentada en la rama de un árbol recostado en el tronco en una isla desierta en algún lugar del nuevo mundo. En sus manos descansaba un periódico y sus ojos estaban enfocados en la imagen de la recompensa de la desertora, un nombre ridículo y poco útil en la opinión de él. Ya había leído el articulo y todo lo que decían acerca de la peli rosa, había estado investigando sobre ella y su vida hasta ese día y aunque no estaba satisfecho sabia lo suficiente.

-Sakura ¿eres feliz? – pregunto al cartel como si pudiera responderle, pero la imagen se mantuvo igual, sakura sonriendo a la cámara mientras corría – incluso a través de una imagen puedo ver que eres más feliz aquí de lo que fuiste antes – el sonrió amargamente y sus ojos oscuros destellaron en rojo por una milésima de segundo.

El viento soplo por un momento y su cabello de ébano destello contra la luz, luego desapareció en un remolino de hojas.

* * *

 **Bueno hasta aquí el capítulo número ocho.**

 **Kanata-Sama, fuiste la única que se acercó, así que envíame una solicitud con el tema de tu one-shot.**

 **Esto paso pocos días después de lo de la isla gyojin, no coloque a los mugiwara allí pues Big mom no controlo la isla y los únicos problemas que hubo fueron un sanji a punto de morir desangrado y un intento de secuestro de la princesa que se explicara en un nuevo capítulo.**

 **Si tienen alguna duda hasta ahora o alguna petición especial háganla saber para cumplirla.**

 **Eso es todo, por favor comenten y opines. Besos.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: ni naruto ni one piece me pertenecen, todo a sus respectivos dueños.**

 **Por favor leer las notas al final de los capítulos de ahora en adelante.**

 **Capítulo 9**

 **Una guerra se esta gestando.**

Sakura no había escuchado noticias de luffy desde que se separó de los mugiwara en el archipiélago shaobondy. Pero una semana de su pelea con sakatsuki, si es que se le puede llamar si, Jinbe llego al fury of the seas con noticias desde la isla Gyojin. Al parecer luffy había llegado con seguridad a la isla y su tripulación se había quedado un par de semanas en la isla. Durante ese tiempo los mugiwara frustraron un intento de secuestro a la princesa hirahoshi por parte de un acosador que le había estado persiguiendo durante ya varios años. Sakura, quien se había encariñado con la princesa sirena y pasaba mucho tiempo con ella en sus visitas a la isla Gyojin, estaba particularmente feliz por las acciones de luffy.

-Tu hermano es increíble – le dijo la ojiverde a Ace – jamás me hubiera esperado que hiciera algo como esto – el moreno solo rio y tomo un sorbo de su cerveza.

\- luffy tiene que hacer algo grande cada vez, si no, no sería luffy – los demás a su alrededor rieron.

\- supongo que es de familia – dijo jozu – Ace no es muy diferente – todos rieron fuertemente para vergüenza del usuario logia.

\- vamos chicos, sabeos que Ace es malo, pero su hermanito está a otro nivel – dijo sakura en defensa del moreno – Ace no disfruta el caos tanto como luffy, que no conoce la moderación a diferencia de su hermano – el moreno se mostró agradecido con la chica por defenderle.

\- tu opinión no cuenta sakura – le informo izo, a lo que la peli rosa arqueo una ceja.

\- cierto. Tu opinión esta sesgada – dijo vista – tenéis un hijo así que te pones de su lado – el rubor subió a los rostros de ambos. Y sus hermanos estallaron en risas histéricas.

Sakura tomo un trago de su cerveza y trato de ignorar las risas, últimamente las bromas sobre su maternidad le tocaban más que antes, no estaba segura de por qué. Mentía, en el fondo sakura sabía que era porque siempre había tenido el deseo de una familia, de tener hijos y un esposo, pero siendo primero un marine y luego un pirata no le daba la estabilidad para algo así, aunque nunca lamentaría ninguna de las decisiones que había tomado.

Decidió no pensar en eso, y en su lugar pensó en todas las explicaciones posibles para el pequeño diamante que ahora reposaba en su frente. No era un tatuaje o una cicatriz, e inexplicablemente se sentía casi vivo y desde aquel día sakura se sentía más fuerte y con más energía. Realmente estaba desconcertada sobre qué hacer, y todavía o como explicarlo, claro sakura siempre había tenido una gran fuerza y sabía que no era normal, pero era algo que siempre había estado con ella, pero ahora esa fuerza se había multiplicado y sakura no tenía idea de por qué.

-Estás pensando demasiado – escucho susurrar a Ace, - no le des tantas vueltas sea lo que sea – sakura sonrió a él y acepto la cerveza que le ofrecía.

\- solo es un misterio… como la mayoría de las cosas conmigo – afirmo sakura y tomo un sorbo de su bebida.

\- ¿y por qué quieres resolverlo? Los misterios son divertidos porque no sabes que significan – dijo y sakura soltó una risita.

\- ¿desde cuando dices ese tipo de cosas?, no vengas tratando de decir cosas inteligentes, no te va – y Ace sonrió y le paso un brazo por los hombros.

\- te ves mejor sonriendo, deja de preocuparte y sonríe – sakura no pudo evitar acurrucarse un poco más al calor natural que emanaba Ace, sentía como si todas sus preocupaciones se iban.

\- Gracias – dijo la chica – tienes razón estoy pensando demasiado – el sonrió como un gato que se comió un canario y miro a sakura directamente a los ojos.

\- bien porque necesito tu ayuda en algo – dijo y se veía realmente malvado cuando se inclinó a susurrar al oído de sakura, su aliento causándole una sensación eléctrica en todo el cuerpo – que tal una broma a Garp, una de proporciones épicas – sakura sonrió a Ace y se juntó más a él.

\- estoy dentro – dijo sakura con rapidez – ¿qué quieres que haga? – el rio y sakura sentido una sacudida por todo su cuerpo.

\- vamos a mi cabina tengo todo listo – rápidamente se puso de pie y extendió su mano a la chica para ayudarla. Y se fueron caminando hasta la cabina del segundo comandante sakura trato de ignorar el silbido de Izo, y juro que lo haría pagar más tarde.

\- bien ¿Cuál es tu plan? – pregunto sakura recostada en la cama de Ace con los ojos cerrados y los brazos extendidos por encima de su cabeza - ¿Cómo vamos a poner a Garp-san loco? – Ace se sentó al lado de ella y sonrió un poco.

\- es bastante simple – dijo y rápidamente le inmovilizo colocándose encima de ella y sorprendiéndola – el viejo de mierda se enoja constantemente por cualquier cosa, pero eso no es lo importante – susurro en el oído de la chica nerviosa.

\- ¿Qué estas jugando Ace? – pregunto la chica tratando de sonar enojando.

\- a nada – respondió el mientras puso pequeños besos de mariposa en el cuello de la peli rosa.

\- entonces por… - pero no pudo terminar lo que iba a decir por qué el moreno le atrapo en un beso abrasador que dejo la mente de la chica en blanco. Era un beso descuidado y salvaje, lleno de deseo y pasión, hizo las piernas de sakura temblar y sentir su piel en llamas dejándola jadeando cuando se separaron en necesidad de aire.

\- ¿Ace… por qué? – el no respondió solo apoyo sus frentes juntas acaricio su rostro con su mano callosa.

\- ¿Por qué no te das cuenta lo que me haces? Pregunto en lugar de responder – debo soportar verte todos los días, cada vez más linda. ¿has notado lo malditamente sexi que te vez cuando me defiendes?, me vuelves loco ¿sabes? Pero tú no te das cuenta y te la pasa pensando en misterios aburridos – le susurro mirándola a los ojos, ella estaba congelada con la boca ligeramente abierta, los ojos como platos y un rubor en las mejillas.

\- Ace… tu ¿Por qué tu… acaso estas borracho? – pregunto con nerviosismo temiendo la respuesta, si decía que si podían olvidar todo como un asunto de una borrachera si no bueno tenían un problema

\- no lo suficiente para lo que estás pensando – respondió con el ceño ligeramente fruncido a ella – solo tome lo necesario para darme el valor de hacer esto – y le sonrió de una forma que sakura estaba segura que el aumento la temperatura a su alrededor.

\- me molesta ¿sabes? – dijo el – el hecho de que pelirrojo te hubiera besado, al principio no sabía porque luego entendí que estaba celoso – con eso volvió a besarla, esta vez de una forma más suave y delicada, haciendo el corazón de sakura ir a mil por segundo.

\- Ace si… si esto es una broma – dijo cuándo se separaron – no te lo perdonare nunca – dijo en serio y el sonrió irónicamente.

\- nunca haría algo así – dijo en serio – me estas volviendo loco – le repitió y sakura se abrazó a él para besarlo nuevamente, esta vez totalmente apasionado. Sakura se sintió derretir cuando el introdujo la lengua en su boca y la domino por completo.

\- do…donde – jadeo – aprendiste – jadeo – a besar así – pregunto la chica cuando se separaron, el sonrió como el diablo.

\- un caballero no habla de esas cosas – le dijo y guiño un ojo.

\- somos piratas – replico la chica – estamos lejos de ser un caballero y una dama – y él se rio.

\- aun así, no te diré – le informó riéndose de su mueca molesta – no me interesa el pasado, me gusta más el presente – y sakura rodo los ojos.

\- muy gracioso portgas – dijo ella – eres hilarante – el sonrió y abajo la boca hasta el cuello de la chica y dejo besos en su camino.

\- nunca me imaginé que fueras capaz de decir algo así – dijo sakura – no te veo como el tipo romántico – y el rio en su cuello haciendo que un escalofrió le recorriera la espalda.

\- admito que tuve ayuda de Izo y de mucho alcohol – le dijo el chico.

\- eso era obvio tu solo no podrías pensar en todo esto – le replico ella, Ace se vengó mordiéndole la piel sensible entre el cuello y el hombro.

\- era esto o ir a una vergonzosa e incómoda cita en la próxima isla – le dijo Ace. Sakura hizo una mueca al imaginárselo.

\- prefiero esto – dijo la chica recordando los horrorosos modales del moreno a la hora de comer.

\- yo también – acordó el moreno.

De repente las alarmas de todo el barco sonaron indicando un ataque de la marina. Eran persistentes considerando que era más de la media noche y aun así se dignaban a atacarlos. Ambos se pusieron de pie, Ace se ajustó su sombrero y sakura aseguró su espada, se miraron por n momento y el la atrajo a su pecho y le dio un beso salvaje y estimulante al que ella correspondió gustosa.

-suerte – le dijo ella – cuando nos deshagamos de ellos tendremos una charla – asintió y salió primero, como comandante estaba en la primera línea de ataque.

Ella sonrió y luego salió corriendo poco después con muchas ganas de golpear algunos marines. Al llegar a la cubierta desenvaino y se preparó para atacar y espero que llegaran los barcos. Unos segundos después noto que solo un barco se acercaba, ¿Qué clase de suicida atacaría a barba blanca solo?, y luego noto el perro en la parte frontal del barco, inconscientemente trago saliva y apretó la espada en sus manos, cuando se pudo divisar la figura de un hombre solo en la cubierta sakura empezó a sudar. Garp-san había llegado y no se veía feliz.

-BARBA BLANCA ¡¿DONDE ESTA?! – se oyó gritar al vicealmirante – SE QUE ESTA EN EL BARCO CON USTEDES, ASI QUE ENTREGAMELO – sakura tenía la sensación de que no era Ace de quien estaba hablando, ¿pero entonces de quién?

\- NO SE DE QUIEN HABLAS GARP – grito su papa – ACE ES MI HJO Y NO TE LO LLEVARAS – en ese momento el barco marine ya estaba cerca y Garp-san desde la cubierta se veía furioso.

\- QUIERO QUE ME ENTREGUES A MI BISNIETO – grito Garp-san y sakura se sintió enrojecer de vergüenza – YA SE QUE TIENES EN EL BARCO AL HIJO DE MI NIETO MAL AGRADECIDO Y MI ANTIGUA APRENDIZ – en ese momento sakura quiso darle un puñetazo a Garp-san y también a sus hermanos a su alrededor que se aguantaban la risa, algunos ni siquiera lo escondían y se reían por lo bajo.

\- ¡no pienso hacer nada! – respondió el patriarca de la tripulación y sakura pudo notar la diversión en su voz.

\- ¡ACE! – grito – SABES BIEN QUE ES MUY PELIGROSO QUE ESTE AQUÍ. ENTREGAMELO Y LO PONDRE A SALVO – sakura se mordió el labio, no sabía si para evitar reír o llorar.

\- COMO SI ALGUNA VEZ FUERA A ENTREGARTE UN HIJO MIO, VIEJO DE MIERDA – grito Ace y sakura se llevó la palma a la cara, el moreno pareció darse cuenta de lo que dijo porque se calló inmediatamente y sakura le fulmino con la mirada. A su alrededor todos hacían más esfuerzos para aguantarse la risa.

Gap-san salto de donde estaba y aterrizo en la proa del barco pirata frente a un Ace muy confundido, el cual no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar al puño de amor de Garp-san que le dio directamente en el rostro.

\- ¡mocoso mal agradecido!, te crie y te di todo. ¿y cómo me lo pagas? Convirtiéndote en pirata y teniendo un hijo con esa pequeña bruja mal agradecida – sakura vio rojo y dio un paso al frente.

\- ¡¿Qué fue lo que dijiste anciano?! – dijo sakura enojada.

\- ¡TU!, ¿COMO SE TE OCURRE?, de todos los hombres de este mundo tenías que terminar con Ace – sakura se obligó a no encogerse a su tono.

\- ese es mi asunto y solo mío – dijo sakura con toda la frialdad que pudo reunir – no tiene que ver contigo y no tienes que gritarlo para que todo el maldito mundo se entere – dijo y el viejo parecía avergonzado por un segundo luego todo volvió a la normalidad. Se mantuvieron en silencio y la tensión podía cortarse con un cuchillo.

\- ¿puedo verlo? – pregunto Garp-san casi con temor de ser rechazado y sakura no supo que hacer, se sentía casi mal romper la ilusión de Garp-san de conocer a su bisnieto. Afortunadamente Marco llego al rescate de la situación.

\- no, no puedes yoi – y antes de que empezara a gritar de nuevo Marco le explico – no sabemos cómo te enteraste, pero estas mal informado, la verdad es que sakura solo tiene un par de meses de estar embarazada yoi – sakura sintió la cara arder ante el tono de pura indiferencia de Marco, y la burla bien ocultada.

\- el testigo dijo que escucho a muchos hablar con Ace de su hijo después de la batalla con sakatsuki – sakura no recordaba nada de eso, pero ella estuvo desmayada por horas después de la batalla así que no podía estar segura. Fue Izo quien salió a dar aclaraciones.

\- Garp, estábamos hablando de un futuro, nunca dijimos que el niño ya estaba con nosotros – le dijo – vuestra información esta exagerada, la verdad ni siquiera sabemos si es niño o niña – sakura quería morir, podía sentir a todos sus hermanos mirándola y aguantando la risa.

\- comprendo – dijo Garp-san asintiendo para sí mismo, luego dirigió la mirada a sakura – será mejor que cuides ese bebe ¿me escuchas?, es la única razón que no recibes el puño del amor en este momento – sakura solo podía asentir porque no confiaba en su propia voz en ese momento. Garp-san se dio la vuelta y salto de nuevo a su barco que de inmediato emprendió la retirada, al poco tiempo ya se hallaba lejos.

Empezó con un pequeño resoplido y luego todo el barco exploto en risas, hubo muchos revolcándose en el piso y otros llorando de la risa. Sakura enrojeció totalmente y salió corriendo a su habitación totalmente avergonzada y se encerró.

Afuera Ace estaba siendo burlado por la totalidad de comandantes, su rostro estaba ardiendo no sabían si de ira o vergüenza y en su cabeza su cabello estaba en llamas.

-Síguela Ace – dijo haruta – habla con ella y… - empezó a reír nuevamente – empiecen a hacer al pequeño portgas – se rio más fuerte – ya saben para no levantar sospechas – los demás se rieron más y Ace se fue caminando lejos antes de que terminara carbonizando a sus hermanos.

* * *

Ace y sakura estaban sentados uno frente a otro, ninguno de los dos sabía que decir, sobre todo después de la vergonzosa situación con Garp hacia unas horas. Ninguno podía pensar en algo que pudiera romper el hielo, hasta que Ace simplemente decidió soltarlo.

\- mira esto es estúpido – dijo con un resoplido y ella arqueo una ceja.

\- ¿Qué es si se puede saber? – y el moreno rodo los ojos.

\- esta tensión, estamos más allá de eso sakura – dijo – lo que paso allá fuera no tiene que cambiar nada. Sakura me gustas, no, me encantas, me vuelves loco y se bien que a ti te pasa igual – ella asintió sin interrumpirle – digo que lo intentemos, lo de ser una pareja y dejar que las cosas fluyan – termino rascándose la parte de atrás del cuello.

\- no digo que no lo intentemos – dijo sakura – es solo que cuando hice esa entrevista hace dos años nunca espere que las cosas se salieran tan de las manos, y ahora Garp-san y la marina creen que estoy embarazada. No poder tocar puerto nunca sin que haya marines persiguiéndome para matar un hijo que ni siquiera existe, antes podíamos despistarlos porque no había pruebas sólidas, pero ahora ellos creen que es verdad y no se… - sakura termino su discurso con poca fuerza y sin aire.

\- yo sé, pero lo resolveremos – dijo el moreno – somos piratas de barba blanca después de todo. Solo quiero que respondas si en realidad vamos a intentar esto de ser pareja – ella sonrió al rubor que cubría las mejillas del moreno, se levantó y se acomodó en el regazo del chico.

\- si – respondió para luego besarlo en los labios – ahora somos pareja – se besaron nuevamente de forma lenta y suave. No tenían ninguna prisa – pero eres muy malo en esto del romance – y el soltó una carcajada.

\- tú lo dijiste, soy un pirata no un caballero – se besaron nuevamente y abrazaron tranquilamente en silencio, sincronizando sus respiraciones.

\- y sobre lo que hacer con Garp – dijo Ace y ella hizo una mueca ante el recordatorio – siempre podemos darle lo que quiere y hacer un niño – la miro con burla, pero también con deseo y sakura se sintió más caliente con solo verlo, el coloco una sonrisa sugestiva que prometía mucho. Pero sakura no iba a permitir que él se diera cuenta de cuanto era en realidad su efecto sobre ella.

\- tal vez – dijo ella acercándose a el – pero no hoy – y más rápido de lo que pudo percibir Ace, se quedó solo en su cabina. Unos momentos después solo suspiro y con una sonrisa satisfecha en su rostro se metió en su cama a dormir un poco.

Mientras en su propia cabina sakura estaba recostada en su cama con una sonrisa boba pegada al rostro, hasta que todos los acontecimientos de esa noche tan agitada se pusieron al día con ella y alcanzo el sueño fácilmente, todo el tiempo sin dejar de sonreír.

* * *

El primer mes de pareja estuvo marcado por dos acontecimientos importantes, el primero fue el intento de secuestro de sakura por un grupo de piratas miembros de la tripulación de los piraras de Donquixote luego de haber fracasado en convencerla de unirse a ellos.

Sucedió cuando sakura partió en una misión sola de recolección de información, cuando hubo terminado su tarea de cinco días se dedicó a comprar telas y materiales de costura, y fue saliendo de una de las tiendas que fue abordada por los miembros de la infame banda pirata, entre ellos Violet y Pica.

\- nos gustaría hablar contigo – hablo la morena – tenemos una propuesta que hacerte – la peli rosa estaba en desventaja por lo que decidió escuchar de que se trataba y actuar en consecuencia. se dirigieron a una parte alejada y privada de la playa para no llamar la atención.

\- ¿qué es lo que buscan miembros de la tripulación de un shishibukai conmigo? – pregunto sakura directo al grano.

\- hemos escuchado mucho de ti sakura – dijo la morena en voz suave y agradable – el joven amo ha quedado impresionado por tus capacidades – y sakura tenía una mala sensación de a donde se dirija la conversación – el desea ofrecerte un lugar como un miembro de alto nivel en la familia – sakura noto que uso familia en lugar de tripulación, por lo que la querían en los altos rangos, probablemente para mantenerla vigilada.

\- lo siento – respondió sakura – pero no estoy interesada ya tengo una tripulación pirata y una familia, así que rechazo vuestra oferta – dijo sakura, de inmediato los subordinados la rodearon en un círculo.

\- te pido que reconsideres nuestra oferta – dijo la mujer en un tono supuestamente dulce.

\- y yo te digo que mi respuesta es no – le dijo sakura y rápidamente dejo caer una pequeña esfera que aplasto con su pie y exploto en humo. Muchos de los subordinados cayeron y con ellos los dos ejecutivos.

\- ¡pero… ¿Qué…has hecho? – pregunto la mujer en el suelo.

\- todo este humo es en realidad vapor de agua marina y esta mezclado con miles de partículas de polvo de seastone. Es útil para cuando tengo que enfrentar a muchos usuarios de fruta del diablo – y era cierto solo había seis hombres de pie y eran lo suficientemente inteligentes para saber que no eran rivales para ella.

Un grupo de diez hombres, el refuerzo de quienes estaban caídos, llego y ataco a sakura con el objetivo de capturarla. Sakura desenvaino y ataco a quienes le rodeaban, con una patada envió a uno de ellos al mar donde se hundió como roca.

Más hombres llegaron a luchar, pero sakura lanzo una de sus ilusiones y les atrapo en su mente con una muy grotesca pesadilla de horror, y aprovechando la oportunidad uso su espada para matar a todos excepto a los dos ejecutivos.

\- denle un mensaje a su capitán de mi parte – les dijo mientras estaban en el suelo – pagara el día en que decidió fijarme como objetivo, nadie puede con los piratas de shirohige y muy pronto sabrá de mi – con eso agarro sus compras y los dejo en el suelo. Ese mismo día sakura salió de la isla en su barco personal. Tardo cuatro días en hallar el barco de su familia y cuando llego fue recibida con alegría, pero esa duro poco cuando les comento su encuentro con los piratas de donquixote.

\- ¡esto no se puede quedar así! – dijo Ace realmente enojado – voy a ir yo mismo a hacerle pagar por esto a mingo – termino con una mirada de rabia que pocas veces se veía en él.

\- no es el momento – le dijo sakura – él no es cualquier hombre, enfrentarlo sin ningún plan seria suicidio – le recordó poniendo una mano en el brazo del moreno.

\- escucha a sakura Ace – le dijo marco – trataremos con esto con un plan – todos los comandantes en la reunión estuvieron de acuerdo y los siguientes días se dedicaron a preparar un plan contra doflamingo.

Al final no fe necesario, una mañana llego la noticia de que law había perdido el título de shishibukai por formar una alianza con nada más y nada menos que luffy y ambos se habían enfrentado al G-5 en punk Hazard. Unos días después la noticia le dio la vuelta al mundo doflamingo había sido derrotado por la alianza pirata de law y luffy y dressrosa había sido liberada de la tiranía de la familia donquixote. Ace estuvo de mal humor durante horas por que el no tuvo nada que ver en la derrota de doflamingo.

\- hay algo que me ha estado molestando – dijo vista – todo lo que han hecho estos chicos y todo lo que nos hemos enterado por otras fuentes solo llevan a una conclusión y esa es Kaido – muchos no entendieron, pero sakura lo hizo y la preocupación por el chico se elevó.

\- luffy esta yendo tras kaido ¿es eso lo que quieres decir vista? – el hombre asintió y sakura sintió un nudo en el estómago.

\- no podemos asumir nada sin pruebas – les dijo jozu – necesitamos certezas no teorías – y Ace asintió.

\- iré a ver a luffy – anuncio – es el único que puede darnos respuestas y tenemos que confirmar si van tras kaido, si es así… - y dejo la frase en el aire, pero las implicaciones eran claras para todos.

\- si es así habrá guerra – les dijo su padre – el chico no es alguien que se quede en un solo lugar a gobernar, quiere ser el rey no se quedara siendo un yonkou. Hay dos posibilidades la primera es que luffy no logre ganar a kaido y muera en el intento y la otra, si luffy gana habrá quienes corran a tratar de ocupar ese lugar, estoy seguro que el chico no lo ocupara. Esto nos lleva a otro problema hay rumores que afirman que otros de los mocosos supernovas se han unido para derrocar a shanks – y sakura podía ir a donde iba todo esto y no le gustaba en absoluto – todo indica que pronto habrá una alianza para acabar conmigo y creo, no, estoy seguro que Teach va a ser quien la dirija – el solo nombre trajo a la vida gruñidos y maldiciones entre la familia.

Nadie estaba contento ante las posibilidades, y los piratas de barba blanca empezaron a prepararse para la guerra que se veía en el horizonte.

El segundo hecho que marco ese primer mes juntos fue sin duda el regreso a la vida de un muerto no tan muerto y el encuentro con alguien que a sakura le dio dolor de cabeza de solo verlo.

Cuando Ace y sakura estaban en lo que se podría considerarse como su primera cita oficial en una de las islas una chica llamada koala apareció y les pidió que la acompañaran. Sakura la reconoció, y no pudo evitar preguntarse qué quería el ejército revolucionario con ellos.

La respuesta vino en forma del jefe de personal del ejército revolucionario y número 2 de la organización. Sabo. Si sakura estaba sorprendida no fue nada en comparación con Ace que lo primero que hizo al reconocer al rubio fue lanzarle un puñetazo e iniciar una pelea en que los dos estaban bastante igualados. Pero después de un rato sakura se cansó de verlos pelearse y quiso respuestas,

\- ¡Ace! – llamo - ¿quieres explicarme qué demonios pasa aquí? – y sakura se sorprendió al ver lagrimas o derramadas en los ojos de su novio.

\- este maldito – dijo agarrando la camisa de sabo y estrellando al rubio por el piso – bastardo de mierda – otro golpe – nos hizo creer que había muerto – otro golpe – durante doce malditos años – y fue cuando sakura recordó la "s" tachada en el tatuaje de él y la respuesta que él le dio cuando pregunto por ella: _es en honor a un hermano caído_. Sakura había asumido que era un miembro de los piratas de barba blanca o en honor a la antigua tripulación de Ace los piratas spade, pero ahora sabia mejor.

\- es tu hermano – dijo en un susurro. Y el asintió a ella para luego seguir golpeando al rubio - ¿pero por qué aparecer ahora? – pregunto sakura con curiosidad.

\- hace años en el incidente donde se creyó que morí – explico sabo mientras luchaba con Ace – perdí la memoria. Solo podía recordar mi nombre y un profundo odio a mis raíces nobles, Dragon-san me salvo y llevo al ejército revolucionario – sakura se sintió extraña a ver que alguien había estado en una situación tan similar a la suya – hace dos años después de marine Ford y luego de leer las noticias recupere la memoria, y he estado al pendiente de luffy y Ace desde entonces. Pero luffy desapareció hace dos años, no se volvió a saber de el – Ace le dio un golpe particularmente fuerte que el rubio devolvió con una igual intensidad.

\- debiste buscarme de inmediato – le recrimino Ace lanzándolo a una pared, sakura miro a la chica, koala, y noto que era totalmente indiferente a la paliza que se daban los hermanos.

\- como decía – continuo sabo – vinimos a dressrosa porque supimos de los sospechosos movimientos de doflamingo y necesitábamos información. Fue cuando me encontré a luffy en el coliseo – nos explicó y el nombre del hermano más joven pareció atraer toda la atención de Ace por que dejo de atacar a sabo.

\- ¿Qué demonios hacia luffy en el coliseo? – pregunto Ace. Sabo se tomó un momento para arreglar su ropa a pesar de que estaba chamuscada en muchas partes.

\- el premio del torneo era una fruta del diablo, la yuki-yuki, una logia que pertenecía a la difunta subordinada de mingo Monet - explico – además de la mano de Rebecca, la antigua princesa de dessrosa, de quien luffy se había hecho amigo. Luffy planeaba entrar al torneo para salvar a rebeca y luego derrotar a mingo junto con trafalgar para que ella fuera libre – eso sonaba como luffy, el defendería la libertad de un amigo a todo costo si lo que hizo en eines loby era una indicación.

\- hubo todo un revuelo en el coliseo cuando uno de los participantes había mandado a robar la fruta mientras luchaba pero los mugiwara la recuperaron, y de paso salvaron a Rebecca – siguió contando – los mugiwara se dividieron por todo el reino y junto con law y algunos aliados de la tribu tontatta, ussop, el francotirador destruyo la fábrica y vencio a sugar que tenía a la población esclavizada en forma de juguetes – y sakura recordó que el había tenido un aumento de recompensa bastante grande – incluso lo llaman dios – sabo se rio.

\- eso explica el nuevo apodo, dios ussop – menciono sakura casualmente.

\- los mugiwara fueron buscados por toda la ciudad, doflamingo incluso extendió una recompensa por ellos, el caos reino en todas partes y doflamingo encerró toda la isla con s fruta del diablo, roronoa después se vio venciendo a pica y luffy con law se dirigieron al palacio real para enfrentar a mingo, no supe de ellos hasta que luffy y law se enfrentaron a mingo. Mientras yo me encontré con uno de los miembros de la tripulación de barba negra – Ace y sakura se tensaron en ese nombre y el moreno parecía querer matar a alguien en ese mismo momento – luffy peleo espectacularmente debiste verlo – y su voz rebosaba orgullo – por un momento pensé que moriría, cuando doflamingo se paseó por las calles del país y fue enfrentado por violet, a quien casi mata si luffy no interviene, ambos se enfrascaron en una batalla a muerte hasta que luffy uso una técnica que nunca vi antes geart Four y derroto a doflamingo – ambos hermanos sonrieron con orgullo, al igual que sakura. De alguna forma que el pequeño hubiera logrado algo así llenaba con satisfacción a sakura.

\- pero no todo fue bueno – continuo sabo en un tono más sombrío – el hombre contra el que pelee se las arregló para escapar y colarse en el barco que nos llevó a koala, hacks y a mi devuelta a la base y se las arregló para informar a barba negra de nuestra ubicación – a sakura no le gustaba nada esa noticia – fuimos atacados, pudimos contrarrestarlos pero tuvimos que movernos, el ex almirante aokiji está con ellos – esos no era buenas noticias – y barba negra quiere acabar con todos los poderes quiere ser un ser superior y su primer objetivo es tu capitán Ace – sakura sintió hielo en sus venas ante la confirmación de que el traidor buscaría a su padre, una ola de furia la lleno completamente.

El resto de la tarde Ace y sabo la pasaron poniéndose al día de los últimos doce años, mientras sakura y koala tenían un tiempo de chicas. Donde compartían sus experiencias tratando con Ace y sabo. Fue cuando ella recordó algo que sabo no menciono.

\- hey koala ¿Qué paso con la fruta del diablo? – y koala se lo pensó un poco.

\- lo último que supe estaba en poder de pierna negra antes de que saliera de dessrosa, al parecer un barco de big mom ataco el barco mugiwara y el hermano pequeño de sabo ordeno a parte de su tripulación partir a otra isla. Pierna negra iba con ellos y con él la fruta del diablo – sakura se preguntó si sanji se comería la fruta del diablo. ¿Qué harían con ella?

\- por casualidad ¿no sabes a donde se dirigían? – koala negó con la cabeza y sakura no pregunto más, pero internamente no pudo pensar en lo peligroso y sombrío que el futuro parecía.

* * *

 **Hola a todos aquí está el capítulo. El más largo que he escrito hasta ahora y el más difícil.**

 **Tengo un concurso y al ganador le escribiré un one-shot de lo que quiera. Solo deben responder la siguiente pregunta y la respuesta más acercada o si es la correcta gana: ¿Cuál creen que será el destino de la fruta del diablo en poder de los mugiwara? Respondan en los comentarios.**

 **Aclaraciones:**

 **1= sé que haruta es mujer en el canon. Pero aquí es hombre.**

 **2= el pobre sengoku sigue como almirante de la flota porque sus posibles remplazos no están disponibles.**

 **3= en el canon doflamingo va a punk Hazard y allí se enfrenta a smoker, pienso que también pudo hallar la fruta del diablo de Monet.**

 **4= sabo nunca entro al torneo en lugar de luffy por que no era la mera-mera la que estaba en juego.**

 **Eso es todo besos y comenten.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: ni naruto ni one piece me pertenecen, todo a sus respectivos dueños.**

 **Capítulo 10**

 **Nueva guerra,**

A pesar del deseo de Ace de ir con luffy y hablar directamente con él, el ataque de barba negra a algunas islas bajo la protección de su padre lo detuvo. En su lugar varios de los comandantes, incluyéndolo. Fueron enviados con parte de sus divisiones a tratar con la amenaza. Sakura había querido ir con él, pero tenía que quedarse en la nave principal para el último de los tratamientos de su padre. El grupo de enfermeras y sakura llevaban dos años trabajando en una cura para la enfermedad del patriarca y si este último tratamiento servía el líder de la familia estaría curado y en una potencia que no había tenido en cerca de 30 años.

Los diferentes comandantes estaban listos para tratar con una alianza de varios piratas junto a él traidor, pero teach ataco solo sin ninguna otra tripulación ayudándole. No sabían si era idiota o si era muy confiado, aunque la mayoría se inclinaban por lo segundo, aun así, en ninguna parte se vio la presencia del antiguo almirante o el mismo barba negra; lo que podía indicar que tenía un plan que iba más allá de simplemente atacar.

Durante días y en diferentes islas se libraron batallas contra los seguidores de barba negra, mientras otros buscaban la ubicación del shishibukai o una señal de cuál era su verdadero plan.

Ace había sido enviado a proteger la isla Gyojin junto con vista y sus divisiones, durante días estuvieron repeliendo los barcos que llegaban con el propósito de tomar el control, pero sabían que eso solo era el inicio de una guerra más grande, su padre les había advertido sobre como la estructura de poder estaba cambiando y las múltiples consecuencias que tendrá.

\- estoy preocupado – dijo vista a su compañero comandante una noche – temo que esto sea una distracción para atacar a oyayi y los demás ahora que no estamos allí y son más débiles – Ace no pudo evitar un suspiro.

\- lo sé, a pesar de que se muy bien que sakura puede defenderse sola o puedo evitar querer estar con ella y protegerla – miro hacia arriba y deseaba poder ver el mismo cielo que sakura veía.

\- ¿ustedes van en serio eh? – dijo vista y el moreno sonrió.

\- sí, es un poco extraño, pero… - Ace tenía una sonrisa de tonta pegada en su rostro. vista sonrió y un brillo travieso apareció en sus ojos.

– ya veo… entonces ¿Cuándo tendremos a nuestro sobrino en este mundo? – y la cara de Ace enrojeció de inmediato.

\- voy a hacerles pagar – amenazo el segundo comandante – un día les hare pagar todas sus burlas – vista solo se rio acariciando su bigote.

\- vamos Ace – dijo con voz lisonjera – ustedes pasan muuucho tiempo encerrados en sus habitaciones juntos. Anda dile a tu hermano mayor que tanto pasa a puertas cerradas – el moreno iba a replicar, pero un llanto los detuvo. Estaban familiarizados con la princesa sirena, por lo que de inmediato corrieron a ver que sucedía.

Una nueva ola de barcos había llegado a atacar, está más grande que la anteriores, superando a los piratas de shirohige en número. Ace se preparó para la batalla al igual que su división y esperaron a que los piratas llegaran a la isla. De pronto los barcos que venían con recubrimiento empezaron a explotar uno por uno, sus tripulantes eran atrapados en la explosión o se ahogaban, muchos de ellos eran usuarios de fruta del diablo, por lo que sus esperanzas de sobrevivir eran mínimas. Aun así, muchos fueron los que llegaron a la isla y sus tripulantes entraron en batalla abierta con los piratas de shirohige y los guerreros gyojin.

Ace arrasaba con fuego todo aquel se ponía en su camino hasta que se topo con el quinto comandante de barba negra, quien lideraba el ataque, y comenzó su lucha. Ace le golpeo con su puño de fuego en el estómago dejando una fea quemadura que destacaba en la piel pálida laffitte. Su oponente ataco con la espada que escondía en su bastón dando estocadas certeras que si Ace no fuera una logia seguramente estaría muy herido. Ambos se enfrascaron en una pelea donde el fuego se reunió con el acero, los combatientes se desconectaron de todos a su alrededor y centrándose solo en acabar con su oponente. En un momento dado el hombre pálido recubrió su espada de haki y corto una fea herida en el hombro de Ace.

\- y pensar que pudiste unírtenos – dijo laffitte – aun no es tarde, el capitán te recibiría alegremente – ofreció al moreno.

\- prefiero estar muerto – le contesto Ace escupiéndole en la cara y atacando nuevamente, su oponente era muy bueno, pero Ace había pasado los últimos dos años preparándose para algo como esto. Acabo con su oponente con un golpe de haki y fuego directamente en el pecho, mandándolo a volar varios metros.

Al mirar a su alrededor noto que la lucha estaba bastante igualada, pero muchos piratas de barba negra estaban empezando a huir al darse cuenta que su comandante había sido derrotado. Ace no se los permitió, utilizo muros de fuego para detener el avance de sus enemigos y se abrió paso a la fuerza entre ellos hasta reunirse con su amigo y su tripulación. Vista había tenido mejores momentos, estaba sucio, algo herido, y totalmente desaliñado, la ropa rasgada y sucia de sangre que no parecía ser suya.

\- te tomaste tu tiempo – dijo vista – tuve que hacerme cargo de todo yo solo – Ace rueda los ojos, pero no contesta, en su lugar continúa combatiendo a los pocos hombres que todavía creen que podrían tener una oportunidad.

\- todo ha terminado – dijo vista al notar que son los ganadores.

\- si – responde Ace jadeado - pero ¿quién nos asegura de que no volverá? – vista asiente y se tira al piso sin ninguna delicadeza.

\- no podemos irnos hasta que no asegurarnos de que no volverá – ambos hicieron una mueca, no les gustaba estar lejos de su padre y sus hermanos tanto tiempo.

\- ¿Qué estará tramando teach? – se pregunta el moreno en voz alta.

\- no te esfuerces pensando – reprendió vista – sakura es la inteligente no tu – se burló.

\- si tie… ¡OYE! – grito – soy inteligente – y vista se rio.

\- permíteme dudarlo – le respondió y ambos se rieron, estaban felices de poder sobrevivir y que la isla estuviera a salvo.

\- ¿Por qué crees que esos barcos explotaron? – pregunto más serio el moreno. Vista frunció el ceño.

\- no lo sé – respondió – y aunque nos salvó, he estado teniendo la sensación de que alguien nos observa – Ace miro a todos lados, pero no encontró nada – algo me dice que sea quien sea esta aquí y fue lo que exploto esos barcos. No me preguntes como. No lo sé, es solo una sensación que tengo – y el moreno miro por última vez a su alrededor.

\- sea quien sea le debemos una – dijo el segundo comandante – una muy grande – el quinto comandante solo asintió.

* * *

Sakura había tenido mejores días. El barco estaba en alerta máxima ahora que el capitán se recuperaba de su ultimo tratamiento y como tal estaba débil. Todos sus hijos en el barco se mantenían atentos a un posible ataque de barba negra, o algún idiota que quisiera desafiar al hombre más fuerte del mundo en una batalla a muerte.

El estado de salud de shirohige era guardado bajo alto secreto por la tripulación y por lo tanto no podían quedarse tanto en el barco mientras teach atacaba las islas bajo su protección.

\- te ves terrible – la voz de izo saco a sakura de sus reflexiones internas. La peli rosa sonrió amargamente a su mejor amigo y soltó un suspiro.

\- lo sé – respondió – pero no he dormido bien con todo lo que está pasando, temo que si me descuido teach llegara a destruirnos – izo asintió comprendiendo y puso una mano en su hombro.

\- Te entiendo, pero te necesitamos con la mente clara y fresca, para lo cual necesitas descansar – sakura intento negarse – no hay objeciones, ve a dormir – la oji verde quiso negarlo, pero estaba tan agotada que solo camino penosamente hasta su habitación. Allí se acostó en la cama y trato de dormir.

Lo que sakura no había dicho a izo, era que la ausencia de Ace era otra de las razones por la que no podía dormir. Se había acostumbrado a tener sus brazos rodeándola y brindándole calor, pero Ace estaba peleando y ella fue dejada atrás. No estaba segura porque ese pensamiento le dolía tanto o el zumbido en su mente cada vez que recordaba ver la espalda de Ace alejándose cuando partió.

\- me quede viendo su espalda – murmuro para sí misma inconscientemente. No sabía porque, pero eso le causaba una opresión en el pecho que no podía entender. Como si ya hubiera sucedido antes. cerro los ojos y trato de pensar en otra cosa, en los momentos felices que tenía con Ace y sus hermanos.

 _\- eres tierna cuando estas sonrojada – dijo el moreno encima de ella con una sonrisa descarada._

 _\- cállate – le respondió pasando los brazos por detrás de su cabeza y enterrando los dedos en el cabello desordenado. Compartieron un beso donde ambos lucharon por el dominio hasta que el gano._

 _\- ¿Dónde estuviste toda mi vida? – le pregunto el, un poco sin aire mientras cepillaba los mechones de cabello rosa del rostro de la chica._

 _\- con tu abuelo – respondió ella con una risita el hizo una mueca._

 _\- no importa -dijo plantando besar por el cuello de la chica – ahora eres mía, no dejare que te vayas – ella soltó un suspiro a sus atenciones._

 _\- ¿desde cuándo soy una propiedad portgas? – fingió estar ofendida, pero la risita del chico indicaba que no se la creyó._

 _Estaban riendo abrazados, entre burlas inofensivas, besos y caricias. Solo los dos con la luna brillando en lo alto y la suave brisa marina en uno de esos extraños días momentos en que el mar estaba tranquilo. En ese momento solo existían ellos, no eran nadie solo sakura y Ace los dos atrapados en el otro en una danza cuya melodía era dictada por suspiros, risas, roses de piel contra piel._

 _\- gracias Ace – le susurro la peli rosa – por aceptarme, por darme un lugar – se besaron nuevamente y sakura cerró los ojos para perderse en la sensación de esos labios y el tacto de las manos de Ace en ella._

¡EXPLOSIÓN!

El sonido de una pistola la despertó de su sueño o más bien de su recuerdo y de inmediato la puso alerta, se sentó en la cama estuvo a punto de atacar, solo para encontrar a Izo riéndose.

-¡Te volviste loco! – grito la chica - ¿Por qué lo has hecho? – el solo siguió riendo.

\- ya era hora – dijo resoplando – has estado dormida una eternidad – la peli rosa le fulmino con la mirada y le lanzo lo primero que estuvo a su alcance que resultó ser un sombrero de vaquero de color negro que estaba decorado a juego con el de Ace y que sakura había hecho como una broma para s novio. Izo lo atrapo y empezó a inspeccionarlo.

\- es lindo – dijo con una sonrisa y sakura se sonrojo - ¿as a empezar a usarlo? – y la chica le lanzo una almohada.

\- no – respondió – es la insignia de Ace, además no soy fanática de los sombreros – su mejor amigo lanzo el sombrero de vuelta.

\- vamos princesita, es hora de la cena – sakura se levantó estirándose y bostezando un poco siguió al hombre en kimono por la puerta.

\- ¿ha habido noticias? – pregunto la chica mientras caminaban.

\- no de tu príncipe – le respondió – pero haruta y jozu están en camino de regreso – sakura sonrió, pero la preocupación empezó a llenarla, Ace había partido hacia semanas y aun no regresaba ni enviaba noticias, la peli rosa planeaba golpearlo hasta cansarse por tenerla en la expectativa.

\- ¿Cómo esta papa? – quiso saber preocupada.

\- está mucho mejor, y polly dijo que en poco tiempo estará totalmente recuperado – sakura estaba feliz, siempre había una posibilidad de que el tratamiento no funcionara, pero hasta ese momento todo había salido según lo predicho, lo cual era increíble considerando que estaban en medio del mar y no en un hospital.

Solo probaba a sakura lo fuerte que era su papá, realmente le hacía feliz el ver que pudo hacer algo para que este pudiera vivir más tiempo y que se quedara con sus amados hijos y con ella.

\- me alegro – dijo ella mientras se sentaban en la mesa – si todo sale bien en una semana podrá salir del ala medica – el chico afeminado a su lado asintió y ambos se volvieron a sus platos de comida.

El comedor, diseñado para cientos de personas, se sentía vacío con solo unas docenas usándolo, y a diferencia de otras veces el estar alerta a cualquier ataque provocaba que un ambiente sombrío y silencioso llenara la habitación que normalmente estaba repleta de risas y alegría.

\- creo que ya descifré el pan de teach – dijo sakura luego de un tiempo haciendo que izo le prestara toda su atención – no puedo decir que estoy segura, pero creo que es lo más probable – en ese momento hablaba más para ella que para su mejor amigo.

\- ¿Qué crees que sabes? – le pregunto el muchacho en kimono.

\- como dije no puedo asegurarlo, pero – y allí se detuvo a suspirar – mira sabemos que teach es un cobarde, nunca nos atacaría en guerra abierta y directa sin saber que no puede perder. Así que nos divide, ataca las islas bajo nuestra protección sabiendo que papa enviara a sus comandantes, sabe que separados somos más débiles que unidos, así que sus hombres pelean con nuestros comandantes y nos matan o nos debilitan, reduce nuestros miembros en cada batalla y luego cuando estemos más débiles él va a atacar directamente a papá – en ese momento ella tenía la atención no solo de Izo, si no de varios de sus hermanos – teach sabe que papá sufrirá mucho la perdida de cada uno de sus hijos, intentara atacar cuando haiga matado a tantos de los nuestros que sea posible y luego vendrá por su cabeza – sakura termino con un estremecimiento, había pensado todas las variables y esa fue la conclusión más lógica a la que pudo llegar.

\- es posible – dijo marco y fue entonces que sakura noto que no solo Izo le estaba escuchando – definitivamente es un plan que va con teach y su maldita y retorcida forma de pensar – sakura asintió a su figura de hermano mayor y se enfrasco en una larga charla con el hombre rubio sobre las medidas que se deberían tomar si la suposición de la chica era correcta.

Al día siguiente sakura despertó luego de dormir ocho horas por primera vez en toda la semana, y definitivamente podía sentir los beneficios de dormir una noche completa, a pesar de que la ausencia de Ace todavía era demasiado obvia para pasarla por alto. Ese día el cielo estaba nublado, no era sorprendente con el clima impredecible que existía en las aguas del nuevo mundo, pero el ambiente frio recordó a sakura que su novio no estaba cerca para mantenerla caliente y solo eso basto para que sakura se envolviera en sus mantas y se quedara en su cama. Muchas veces en las últimas dos semanas había extrañado a Ace, pero ese día el vacío de su ausencia se sentía más que nunca haciendo que el estómago de sakura se retorciera en un nudo apretado.

\- maldito portgas – murmuro para sí misma – mira que tenerme en esta situación, eres un idiota – y el nudo en su estómago seguía creciendo, así como puntos negros en el borde de su mirada, vagamente se preguntó si estaba enferma y si era algo peligroso.

La parte racional en ella le estaba gritando que se levantara y fuera a la enfermería para que la atendieran, pero ese lado caprichoso e infantil en ella le decía que se quedara en la cama quejándose del mundo y de Ace. Llego un momento en que no soporto más la presión en su estómago y tuvo que correr al baño, tropezando en todo el corto trayecto de su cama a la entrada del baño. De inmediato se arrodillo y vacío el contenido de su estómago de todo lo que había consumido la noche anterior, al terminar se sintió sucia pero no pudo dar un paso a lavarse antes de nuevamente las náuseas le atacaron.

\- esto es tu culpa Ace – murmuro débilmente mientras trataba de lavar el sabor del vomito – no sé cómo, pero sé que es tu culpa – su lado inteligente le decía que no había una lógica ni razón a sus palabras, y que era imposible que Ace fuera el responsable ya que ni siquiera estaba allí, pero en sus entrañas sakura sabía que era culpa de su novio.

Se arrastró penosamente a la cama y se envolvió en un capullo de mantas dejándose llevar por la somnolencia y su malestar.

 _Sakura estaba frente a un espejo que la reflejaba completamente, llevaba un vestido blanco que se ajustaba a su cuerpo suave y delicadamente, extrañamente no era como la mayoría de su ropa, que tendía a mostrar piel y eran ajustados para mostrar sus atractivos._

 _Su cabello era suelto y más largo, hasta la rodilla, y estaba decorado con una pequeña cinta roja. Se veía mayor, mas adulta y madura; tenía el collar que Garp-san le había regalado cuando era niña y una delicada cadena con una A, una S y una N, unidos en un triángulo. De pronto el reflejo cambio y no mostro a ella, si no a una sakura más joven, con el cabello corto y vestida extrañamente, pero definitivamente era ella. Estaba diciendo algo, pero no la escuchaba, era un susurro muy bajo que poco a poco creció, era un nombre, que su reflejo repetía una y otra vez en diferentes tonos y con diferentes sentimientos. Cariño, asombro, diversión, tristeza, ira, y el mismo tono que la verdadera sakura le hablaba a marco, a jozu y los otros comandantes, el mismo sentimiento, como si le hablara a un hermano al que quería demasiado. Naruto, una y otra vez llamaba ese nombre hasta que empezó a desvanecerse el sonido y todo a su alrededor empezó a ponerse negro._

Sakura despertó con el corazón latiendo a mil, sudando y jadeando como si hubiera corrido por horas. el nombre de naruto repitiéndose en su mente una y otra vez y un destello de ojos azules como el cielo grabado en su mente.

\- naruto – probo decir el nombre - ¿Quién eres? – pregunto al aire en voz baja - ¿Qué significas? – y sakura recordó. Unos ojos azules llenos de alegría y travesura, una sonrisa brillante y unos cabellos dorados que brillaban con la luz. Y unas palabras _**te lo prometo sakura-chan, juro que lo traeré de vuelta no importa que**_.

\- naruto – volvió a murmurar - ¿acaso tu sabes quién soy? – pregunto abrazando su almohada, sabía que sea quien sea naruto era importante de alguna forma, pero ¿cómo?, ¿Qué relación tenía con ella?

La siguiente idea que paso por la mente de sakura la sorprendió incluso a ella, y es que era tan posible como imposible y podría significar algo de lo que sakura había estado huyendo desde que tenía memoria. Naruto podría… podría ser parte del pasado de sakura, una parte de esos años perdidos… podría ser su familia… y quizá… quizá fuera su hermano.

Era un pensamiento excitante y aterrador, el hecho de quizá hubiera alguien en el mundo que era su familia, casi hicieron que sakura olvidara su enfermedad, pero sakura sintió su mundo darse vuelta y no era por la nueva y sorprendente revelación.

\- voy a tener que ir a la enfermería – murmuro/gimió mientras trataba de levantarse, mientras su mundo daba vueltas y su estómago se apretaba nuevamente.

Sakura salió a la cubierta donde el sol brillaba y casi se cayó al piso si unos brazos no le hubieran detenido.

\- sakura ¿estás bien? – la voz de marco sonaba lejana y los puntos negros habían vuelto a su visión.

\- marco… enfermería – logro murmurar. El rubio no perdió tiempo y la llevo cargada a la enfermería colocándola en una de las camillas,

\- ¡polly! – llamo, la enfermera llego de inmediato y al ver a su amiga inconsciente corrió a su lado.

Sakura estaba tan blanca como el papel y temblaba ligeramente, se veía muy enferma y marco no podía entender como había terminado así, si la noche anterior había estado perfectamente hablando con él.

\- marco – le llamo polly – voy a necesitar privacidad para tratarla, hasta ahora solo parece necesitar descanso, pero te avisare si algo pasa – a pesar de que nadie lo había establecido, el hecho de que el padre de la tripulación estuviera incapacitado hacia que todos automáticamente buscaran al primer comandante como líder.

El rubio asintió y con una última mirada de preocupación abandono la enfermería dejando a las dos chicas que consideraba hermanas. Polly empezó a revisar a sakura buscando heridas, o señales de envenenamiento, que parecía ser la casa más probable pero no hallo nada.

\- sakura ¿puedes oírme? – intento comunicarse con la peli rosa.

\- si – murmuro ella débilmente.

\- ¿Cuándo comenzaste a sentirte mal? – pregunto mientras colocaba un paño húmedo en la frente de la joven.

\- esta mañana – respondió – desperté con náuseas y creo que me desmaye en algún momento – la enfermera negó con la cabeza y miro con desaprobación a s amiga.

\- debiste venir aquí en el momento en que notaste que algo estaba mal – le regaño – tienes suerte de que marco te hubiera traído – y siguió revisándola.

\- ¿has tenido algún síntoma extraño últimamente – le pregunto.

\- no he dormido mucho por lo que estoy más cansada de lo habitual – respondió la paciente – y algo de marea por las mañanas – la enfermera frunció el ceño, esos síntomas podían ser atribuidos al poco descanso que sakura había tenido en las últimas semanas. Pero ella no podía evitar pensar en que estaba pasando por alto algo importante.

\- ¿has comido algo en mal estado? – pregunto y la oji verde negó con la cabeza – entonces ¿Qué podría tenerte así?, no se me ocurre ninguna enfermedad que podría causar estos síntomas… - se interrumpió por que sakura se levantó corriendo y vomito en el baño. Cuando regreso le ayudo a limpiarse y le proporcionó una blusa limpia, pues la que tenía puesta ya se había ensuciado.

\- ¿deseas algo de comer? – pregunto a la joven enferma, la chica parecía horrorizada ante la solicitud.

\- no sé qué me pasa – dijo la peli rosa – desperté sintiéndome mal, y el estrés de las últimas semanas me hace querer atacar a alguien y al mismo tiempo romper en lágrimas, y siento que, si como cualquier cosa mi estómago va a sufrir, pero tengo un ridículo antojo de malvaviscos asados cubiertos con chocolate – sakura sonaba como una chiquilla, eso fue lo único pudo pensar polly hasta que la diatriba de la chica más joven fue analizada completamente. Ella conocía esos síntomas, aunque era la primera vez que tendría que tratarlos, eso claro, si sus suposiciones son ciertas.

Se necesitó otra semana completa de observar a sakura para que Polly confirmara sus sospechas, para esos días su padre había vuelto a las funciones de capitán y estaba teniendo una recuperación completa por lo que el barco estaba más animado y lo que le paso a sakura quedo en segundo plano, pero a pesar de que el episodio ahora conocido como la mañana oscura de sakura no volvió a repetirse, polly si se mantuvo pendiente de la chica y casi nunca la perdía de vista, no tardo en notar los pequeños detalles que hacían que la enfermera estuviera cada vez más segura de sus suposiciones sobre la condición de la chica. Eran cosas mínimas que nadie notaria, pero polly era una médica y podía verlo tan claro como el día, a pesar de que eso no cambiaba el hecho de que en realidad estaba sorprendida por ello. Hasta ese momento polly no había dicho nada a sakura de sus sospechas pues deseaba estar totalmente segura antes de soltar la proverbial bomba y darle un ataque al corazón a todos sus hermanos y a la chica, sobre todo.

La prueba definitiva llego con el regreso adelantado de Ace, el segundo comandante había salido hacia casi un mes a mantener a raya los ataques de teach y envió poca o ninguna información acerca de su estado, por lo que su regreso tomo por sorpresa a todo el barco. Sin embargo, vista se había quedado atrás para seguir custodiando la isla Gyojin, junto con casi todos los de la quinta división que habían ido con ellos. Ace fue recibido con alegría y entusiasmo por parte de sus hermanos, aunque algunos le dieron un puñetazo por pasar tanto tiempo sin enviar noticias. Sakura por su parte primero lo abrazo, luego le dio una patada y luego volvió a abrazarlo, y no se separó de su lado desde entonces, no es como si al moreno le molestara pues había extrañado a su novia demasiado.

Viendo la fiesta y la alegría polly decidió esperar unos días más para soltar la bomba, después de todo los piratas de shirohige necesitaban todos los momentos de felicidad que pudieran, ahora que teach les había declarado la guerra e intentaba destruir su familia.

* * *

 **Hola de nuevo. Al fin pude subir este capítulo, siento la espera y realmente deseo que le gustara.**

 **Como pueden notar hasta el capítulo anterior estaba siguiendo el canon en una menor medida, pero eso se acabó. Aquí empieza la guerra con barba negra.**

 **Eso es todo lo que tengo que decir por ahora, espero que les haya gustado. Besos y comenten.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: ni naruto ni one piece me pertenecen. Todo a sus respectivos dueños.**

 **Capítulo 11.**

 **El comienzo del cambio**

Los días pasaban para los piratas de barba blanca y polly sentía cada día más temor de revelar la condición de sakura, aunque en parte sabía que sus miedos eran tontos no podía evitar sentirse preocupada por la reacción de la chica de pelo rosa. O las repercusiones que podría traer el conocimiento de la noticia.

¿Qué tal que sakura decidiera irse para mayor seguridad? O que lo tomara por el mal camino y tomara medidas drásticas, aunque eso ultimo lo dudaba. O incluso peor, si lo que ella dijera podría representar el fin de su relación con Ace. Polly sabía que tendría que decirle tarde o temprano, con el tiempo la condición de sakura seria obvia y sería peor que se enteraran en ese momento.

Pero ¿Cómo darle a una chica que consideras una amiga y en algún grado una hermana, tal noticia?, sabiendo que su vida va a darse vuelta, y que el camino a seguir probablemente sería más difícil. Pero sakura debía saberlo, para que pudieran tener los implementos médicos necesarios para cuidar su condición e iniciar la supervisión de su estado.

Lo que llevo a polly a otro dilema. Ninguna de las enfermeras ni ninguno de los médicos a bordo estaban capacitados en su totalidad para controlar la situación, ella nunca había tratado un paciente en ese estado y las dudas de si podrían cuidar de sakura le invadieron. A eso sumarle que se hallaban en el más peligroso e impredecible de los mares y que estabilidad allí no era algo fácil de hallar.

\- ¿Qué debo hacer? – se preguntó a si misma mientras observaba a su amiga pulir su espada en la cubierta. En ese momento se hallaba sola mientras los demás se ocupaban de sus asuntos. – tendré el valor de decírselo? – cuestiono apretando inconscientemente los puños.

Polly estuvo a punto de caminar hacia sakura y contarle todo, pero se detuvo cuando la vio levantarse y dirigirse a donde estaba Izo y empezar a hablar con el de algún tema.

Viéndola tan tranquila, pero a la vez tan alerta, el ver a todos los miembros del barco preparándose para una batalla que era inminente hizo que la enfermera tomara una decisión. Todos necesitaban todas sus fuerzas tanto físicas como mentales para la batalla que se avecinaba y hablar en ese momento solo haría más daño que bienestar. Así que polly cerró los ojos y soltó un largo suspiro. Ella le diría, pero cando terminara la batalla, cuando estuvieran a salvo y no tuvieran que mirar en sus espaldas todo el tiempo; ella le diría a sakura lo que sabía y después estaría para su amiga en todo lo que necesitara. Soltó otro suspiro y deseo con todas sus fuerzas haber tomado la decisión correcta.

* * *

Sakura había estado esperando el ataque, era lógico que el objetivo de techo era la cabeza y el poder del padre de la tripulación por lo que se había estado preparando. Pulió y afilo su amada espada, se mantuvo activa y atenta, pero, sobre todo, se aseguró de que la recuperación de su padre alcanzara termino y este estuviera en condiciones estables si se presentaba una batalla.

También trato de pasar tanto tiempo como era posible con su novio recién regresado, ayudaba con los nervios de ambos y después de estar tanto tiempo separados el estar juntos era apreciado. Sakura haría todo lo posible para mantener a Ace con vida, era su promesa y su deseo, luego ambos buscarían a luffy y averiguarían si de verdad planeaba ir contra kaido.

Ambos sabían que cuidar de luffy, aunque fuera de lejos era su responsabilidad, los yonkou no eran cosa de juego y temían que luffy mordiera más de lo que pudiera masticar. Si bien en unos años luffy podría alcanzar el nivel de un yonkou en ese momento no era lo suficientemente fuerte ni estaba listo para un reto así, sakura esperaba que no fuera a hacer algo estúpido antes de que ella pudiera estar a su lado para protegerlo.

Era cierto que sakura no conocía a luffy tan bien como conocía a Ace, pero solo con escuchar la forma en la que tanto su novio como su mentor hablaban del pequeño sombrero de paja sakura se sentía casi conectada a él además de que con su actitud alegre, enérgica e infantil le provocaba a la chica una sensación de familiaridad que no había tenido nunca antes. Además, sakura había prometido mantener a los dos hermanos vivos, y ya que nunca podría hacerlos retirarse de ser piratas bien podría estar a su lado protegiéndolos.

\- piensas demasiado – la voz de Ace saco a sakura de sus reflexiones internas. No pudo evitar sonreír y apoyarse en el hombro del muchacho mientras el pasaba un brazo por su cintura desnuda.

\- no puedo evitarlo – contesto – solo puedo ver conflictos en el futuro – el suspiro.

\- no puedes predecir el futuro – le respondió Ace – solo podemos disfrutar el presente – el la abrazo más apretado contra él.

\- tienes razón – le dijo la chica de cabello rosa – me preocupo de mas – ella suspiro pesadamente y fijo su vista en el infinito horizonte. Realmente no podía evitar sentirse inquieta por todo, pero realmente deseaba poder dejar de pensar en ello. De pronto sintió su mundo cambiar de rumbo y se halló en los brazos de Ace al estilo de novia.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo? – pregunto ruborizada sujetándose al muchacho.

\- ¿no es obvio? – cuestiono con esa sonrisa radiante que a sakura le encantaba – voy a hacer que dejes de pensar – y con eso la lanzo a los brazos de jozu quien la atrapo en medio de su grito.

\- ¡Ace, te juro que me las pagaras por esto! – le hablo la chica desde los brazos de jozu quien reían y luego la devolvió de nuevo a los brazos de su novio.

\- cálmate y diviértete – le dijo Ace socarronamente al ceño fruncido de la chica.

\- eres un idiota – dijo la chica secamente, el fingió estar herido para luego estallar en carcajadas. Bajo a la chica al piso sin parar de reírse.

Esa noche sakura estaba acurrucada en los cálidos brazos de su novio, pero no estaba dormida y en su lugar observaba el rostro dormido de Ace, sus pecas, su cabello, su nariz todo.

\- ¿sabes que me encantas? – susurro al muchacho dormido – por eso tengo miedo de perderte – sakura sentía un nudo en la garganta y unas inexplicables ganas de llorar la invadieron.

\- Ace… creo… creo que te amo – susurro un poco incrédula y una lagrima logro escapar de sus ojos que limpio rápidamente, no era el momento para llorar, Ace estaba allí con ella abrazándola y protegiéndola, así como ella lo protegía a él. Se sintió mejor al pensar eso y poso un beso delicado en la mejilla del moreno y decidió dormir.

Poco después, no estaba segura de cuanto, la alarma del barco sonó despertando a toda la nave. Ambos se movieron rápidamente y se prepararon para salir a la batalla. En la cubierta se encontraron con marco que caminaba hacia ellos.

\- hemos detectado a teach – dijo con seriedad – llegara poco antes del amanecer y debemos estar listos, los llevaremos a una isla cercana y lo enfrentaremos allí. Estén listos – con eso se dio vuelta y empezó a ladrar ordenes, dejándolos procesar la información.

\- voy a hablar con la segunda división – dijo Ace – ve con marco – la chica solo pudo asentir y sin dudarlo un momento jalo a muchacho en un beso apasionado.

\- buena suerte – le dijo sakura y el asintió, la beso una vez nuevamente y se separaron yendo en direcciones distintas. Ella fue con marco y ayudo a esparcir la noticia además de brindar una mano en la preparación de las defensas, mientras el hizo su trabajo de comandante y organizo a la segunda división, solo quedaban pocas horas antes de que llegara teach si lo que dijo marco era cierto y ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a permitir que barba negra saliera victorioso de esa batalla.

* * *

La batalla de las tripulaciones de los dos capitanes de barba se había estado librando durante horas, en todas las direcciones piratas batallaban a piratas y no muy lejos en la costa los barcos de ambos equipos intentaban hundirse mutuamente. Afortunadamente la isla estaba desierta de vida humana pues el caos y la destrucción alrededor no eran seguros para nadie que no pudiera defenderse.

La playa estaba llena de piratas de ambos bandos, algunos ya habían caído y los demás luchaban con todo su poder para ganar, desde el más grande hasta el más pequeño, la batalla se extendía. Y si bien no era tan grande en comparación con la guerra de marine Ford hacía dos años, esta batalla era grande en su propia escala.

Ningún lado estaba dispuesto a ceder la victoria, eso era claro. Todos luchaban hasta caer por no poder mas o por acción del oponente. Era una lucha de poder, de voluntades, de lealtades y de aspiraciones, todo estaba en juego en ese momento, ninguno podía darse el lujo de perder.

Sakura arrasaba con su espada a todo miembro de los piratas de kurohige que se acercaba y no muy lejos su novio purgaba con fuego el campo de batalla. Kusanagi estaba manchada de sangre y sakura no podía evitar sentir ira por tener que usar su amada espada en criminales y forajidos que no eran digno de ello, se prometió a si misma limpiara a fondo y purificarla cuando la batalla terminara.

Ace danzaba por el campo, saltando, golpeando, quemando, demoliendo a quien se le interponía, el no iba a ser derrotado por un traidor nuevo, no cuando el futuro de su familia estaba en juego. Cuando sakura uso una técnica que había desarrollado, el corte del viento, y acabo con la mitad de los francotiradores a su derecha no pudo evitar sentirse presumido y orgulloso, su novia era impresionante.

Los comandantes iban contra lo peor de la banda de barba negra, pero el capitán aún no había entrado en la batalla. Había heridos y la pelea era salvaje, vista tenía medio bigote arrancado, el traje de Izo estaba roto por parte, jozu estaba en su forma de diamante y era todo un espectáculo cuando la luz del día se reflejaba en su cuerpo, haruta peleaba con tres oponentes a la vez, Namur arrastro al fondo del mar a muchos de los oponentes con fruta del diablo y los que no caían ante su gyojin karate, y así sucesivamente seguía pasando ante los ojos de Ace. El moreno estaba decidido a no dejar que su oponente tuviera oportunidad.

En algún momento entre todas las batallas pudo divisar a teach peleando con marco, parecía que el traidor había decidido entrar por fin en la pelea, usando todo tipo de artimañas sucias contra la figura de hermano mayor de Ace. Sin pensarlo dos veces el moreno corrió hacia ellos, los comandantes de teach estaban ocupados con sus propias peleas y había un par que había huido, por lo que nadie pudo evitar que Ace llegara ante el traidor y evitara que le diera un golpe particularmente fuerte a marco.

\- gracias – dijo vagamente el hombre rubio antes de volver a su forma de fénix y lanzarse a atacar. Ace lo ayudo, y a pesar de que teach no era realmente un combatiente como marco o el, si tenía un buen manejo de su fruta del diablo y estaba claro que no le importaba acabar con la vida de los dos comandantes de barba blanca.

\- vas a pagar lo que hiciste teach – aseguro Ace – hoy será tu ultimo día ensuciando el mundo – lanzo su característico hiken a lo que teach contrarresto de frente, dándole a marco la oportunidad de dar un golpe directo en el cuello. Para cualquier otro hubiera sido mortal, pero la fruta del diablo de teach lo salvo de la peor parte.

\- ah, tú no tienes el poder para acabar conmigo – se burló teach escupiendo sangre – eres demasiado blando, una vez que termine con ustedes iré por mugiwara – el peli negro sintió su sangre hervir ante la mera idea de que este maldito se atreviera a tocar a su hermanito.

\- tal vez el no, ¡pero yo sí! – la voz de sakura sonó a un lado y la espada de sakura, que se había vuelto negra de haki, corto limpiamente los brazos de teach. El hombre grito de dolor, pero no pudo reaccionar antes de que Ace usara su fuego para quemar lo que quedaba de los brazos te teach mientras marco daba un golpe en la espalda de teach rompiendo sus vertebras y habiéndolo caer de rodillas gritando de dolor. Aun así, intento lanzar un ataque a Ace, pero sakura fue más rápida y con un corte limpio arranco la cabeza de teach de su cuerpo y termino con su vida. Habían ganado.

Marco soltó un suspiro y se convirtió en fénix, se fue volando hacia el barco donde estaba u padre y poder contarle la noticia. Desde el aire pudo notar como uno a uno todos los piratas de barba negra se rindió en el momento en que se dieron cuenta que su líder haba caído, y los que no lo hacían eran acabados por sus hermanos. Estaba eufórico internamente, la pesadilla que era Marshall D. Teach y que había iniciado hacia años cuando asesino a tatch había terminado por fin, su amigo había sido vengado y una de las principales amenazas contra su padre y su familia había sido destruida.

Aterrizo en la cubierta junto a su padre, y volvió a su forma humana de inmediato fue abordado por dos de las enfermeras para tratar con sus heridas.

\- marco dime lo que está pasando – el rubio sabía que no era necesario y que su padre había visto todo con su haki de observación, pero aun así se dispuso a dar su informe al capitán.

\- teach está muerto – declaro y pudo sentir el alivio de las dos enfermeras que lo atendían y escuchar la alegría de los que se habían quedado en el barco defendiéndolo – sus hombres se están rindiendo o están siendo acabados – continuo – hubo muchos que huyeron en el transcurso de la pelea, entre ellos dos comandantes – su padre asintió con una sonrisa.

\- no es un motivo de fiesta – dijo su padre luego de unos momentos de silencio – hoy hemos perdido a varios de mis hijos – marco sintió una punzada al pensar en ello, ninguno de los comandantes había muerto, pero si muchos de sus hermanos – hónremeles hoy y que esta isla sea el lugar donde tendrán su última morada – marco asintió y se relajó completamente.

Poco tiempo después sus hermanos heridos y cansados subieron al barco, todos tenían ese aire de satisfacción a su alrededor y una pequeña sonrisa estaba plantada en sus rostros. Si bien sabían que no sería la última batalla, estaban contentos de que al fin esa sombra en la que se había convertido teach había sido borrada.

Horas más tarde se hallaron todos frente a una línea de tumbas de madera donde yacían sus hermanos caídos, todos los vivos alzaron la copa de sake y brindaron por los caídos, sus muertes nunca serian olvidadas.

* * *

Sakura estaba a punto de tomar su copa de sake polly apareció para detenerla.

\- sakura necesito hablar contigo – le dijo tratando de alejarla de todos los demás – a solas – recalco cuando la peli rosa quiso cuestionar el que se iban.

\- ¿Qué está pasando polly? – pregunto la oji verde.

\- bien esto que te tengo que decir no es fácil – empezó la enfermera – es probable que te asustes y te entiendo estas en todo tu derecho, es una perspectiva aterradora con todo lo que está pasando y lo que está por pasar y… – su diatriba fue interrumpida por sakura.

\- polly ¿Qué es?, mira que me estas asustando – y la enfermera trago saliva pesadamente.

\- prométeme que no entraras en pánico – dijo determinada.

\- pero ¿Qué… - fue interrumpida

\- ¡prométemelo! – dijo la enfermera con impaciencia.

\- está bien polly, sea lo que sea lo tomare con calma y no entrare en pánico, así que dime ya - polly tomo una respiración profunda.

\- sakura… ¡tuestasesperandounbebe! – sakura ladeo la cabeza en confusión.

\- hablas muy rápido, no puedo entender lo que dices – y la enfermera hizo una mueca, nuevamente respiro hondo y abrió la boca.

\- sakura… tu … tu estas… esperando un… bebe – lo dijo tan bajo que temió que la chica no le hubiera oído, pero ese no fue el caso. Sakura escucho perfectamente y las palabras resonaban en su cabeza. Un bebe, ella estaba esperando un bebe, estaba embarazada. Tardo un poco para que las palabras le hicieran reaccionar.

\- ¿un bebe? – sakura pregunto para asegurarse y polly asintió, la chica llevo una mano al vientre – aquí en mi vientre ¿un babe? – la enfermera asintió y sakura sintió el mundo moverse bajo sus pies. Ella estaba embarazada del bebe de Ace, habían bromeado sobre ello, sus hermanos se habían burlado, pero nunca ni en sus pensamientos más locos lo había esperado en la realidad. Bueno mentiría si dijera que no lo había pensado, pero había desechado la idea tan pronto como había llegado.

¿Qué iba a hacer?, ¿Cómo lo tomaría Ace?, ellos solo habían estado juntos por casi tres meses, y ella estaba esperando un hijo suyo. Era piratas, criminales buscados, ¿Cómo encajaba un niño en la ecuación? Vagamente se dio cuenta que había dejado de respirar y estaba hiper ventilando, polly la sujeto y la llevo a sentarse en el pasto y a recostar su espalda contra un árbol.

\- sakura sé que es una noticia impactante, pero debes calmarte, no es recomendable que las mujeres en tu estado se alteren demasiado – sakura trato de calmarse, cerró los ojos y respiro profundamente.

\- eso es decir poco – susurro sakura casi para si misma - ¿cómo se supone que voy a decirle a Ace? – se pregunto mirando al cielo y esperando que las estrellas le dieran la respuesta.

* * *

 **Hola a todos. Pido perdón por tardar tanto pero mi ultimo mes ha estado imposible, ser estudiante de ingeniería es más difícil de lo que puedes imaginar.**

 **Pero en fin aquí el capítulo recién salido del horno.**

 **Algunas aclaraciones: luffy va a volver pronto, pero en estos capítulos los protagonistas son la parejita. Pero muy muy pronto veremos a nuestro sombrero de paja adorado.**

 **¿Qué les pareció este capítulo?, déjenme su opinión.**

 **Lamento haber tardado tanto. Besos y comenten.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: ni naruto ni one pece me pertenecen todo a sus respectivos dueños.**

 **Capítulo 12.**

 **El secreto detrás del cristal.**

* * *

Una semana y sakura no había podido decirle nada a Ace. Con la amenaza de barba negra terminada la vida de los piratas de barba blanca se había instalado en una rutina nueva, y sakura no podía encontrar el momento de decirle a su novio que estaban esperando un hijo, en realidad no le había dicho a nadie y el secreto la estaba matando.

Siempre que reunía el valor para decirle algo los interrumpía, como Ace quedarse dormido, los deberes de comandante y un sinfín de cosas que tenían a sakura en lo último de su paciencia. Polly trataba de ayudar hablando con sakura, siendo la única que conocía el secreto, pero no era lo mismo y sakura estaba al borde de la desesperación si no se lo contaba a alguien.

En ese momento, mirando su reflejo en el espejo, a sakura se le hacia difícil imaginar que había un ser dentro de ella, nada en su apariencia daba alguna indicación, pero sakura sabía que eso pronto cambiaria, en algunos meses su vientre se agrandaría y todo su cuerpo se adaptaría para traer al mundo a ese bebe. Él bebe de Ace. Solo ese pensamiento bastaba para hacerle emocionada y preocupada al mismo tiempo, ¿Cómo en el mundo podrían cuidar de un bebe?, ellos apenas pasaban los 20 y eran piratas, por todo lo santo.

Ella se sentía tan estresada, no sabia como proceder. Estaba claro que debía decirle a Ace lo que pasaba, y sabía que debía hacerlo pronto porque Ace jamás le perdonaría si se enteraba por alguien más. Aun así, persistía la duda, ese ¿Qué pasaría sí?, y no podía simplemente olvidarlas y hablar.

Sakura se recostó en su cama con la vista perdida en un punto inexistente en la pared y trato de imaginar la conversación con Ace, todos los escenarios posibles terminaban muy mal.

\- esto es tu culpa Ace – dijo al aire – todo es tu maldita culpa – cerro lo ojos para aguantar las lágrimas.

\- ¿Qué es mi culpa? – hablo Ace desde la puerta. Sakura se giró a verlo apoyado en el marco de la entrada, con un gemido entero su rostro en una almohada.

\- ¡vete! – ordeno patéticamente, él no le hizo caso alguno, en su lugar se sentó a su lado en la cama.

\- ¿me vas a decir que es lo que te pasa últimamente? – pregunto el usuario logia.

\- no me pasa nada – le mintió sakura, él no le creyó ni por un momento.

\- sakura te he conocido por dos años y sé que me estas evitando – le dijo Ace yendo directamente al grano – quiero que me digas porque – sakura gimió en su almohada, pero no contesto.

\- sakura… – le dijo en tono de advertencia. Ella resoplo, pero levanto el rostro para mirarlo.

\- tengo algo importante que decirte – empezó sakura lentamente, sabía que le diría todo, era ahora o nunca – muy importante – hizo énfasis – y complicado – él tenía confusión escrita en todo el rostro.

\- ¿Qué es? – pregunto mientras enredaba sus dedos en los mechones de pelo rosado.

\- prométeme que no te vas a enojar – le pidió sakura.

\- lo prometo – le aseguro Ace.

\- bien porque lo que tengo que decir es muy grande y he tratado de decírtelo toda la semana, pero siempre pasa algo y… - sakura no supo cómo seguir.

\- sakura – dijo Ace seriamente - ¿estas terminando conmigo? – sakura se sorprendió.

\- ¿QUE? ¡No! – le dijo sakura. El suspiro aliviado.

\- jeje, lo siento es solo que pensé… - Ace se rasco la nunca nervioso. sakura suspiro y se mordió el labio.

\- Ace – sakura se acostó en la cama mirando al techo por que no creía poder decírselo mirándolo a los ojos – me entere de esto hace una semana, Polly me lo dijo después del funeral, el día de la batalla – sakura extendió el brazo y agarro la mano callosa y bronceada de Ace, guio la mano hasta su abdomen justo al lado de su marca de barba blanca.

\- sakura no te entiendo – le dijo Ace mientras trazaba con sus dedos patrones aleatorios en el vientre de la chica.

\- Ace, en serio ¿no puedes hacerte una idea de lo que estoy hablando? – el negó con la cabeza, ella suspiro y cerró los ojos.

\- lo que te estoy diciendo Ace – sakura tomo aliento – es que estoy esperando un bebe… un bebe tuyo – ya está, lo había dicho. Ella sintió la mano de Ace congelarse.

\- u… un… bebe – soltó con un chillido estrangulado y poco varonil. Sakura se hubiera burlado si hubieran estado en otra situación.

\- si – dijo sakura lentamente – Polly dijo que tengo todos los síntomas y estamos seguras de que es así. Polly quiere que valla a un hospital especializado en la próxima isla para asegurarnos de que no haya complicaciones – Ace permaneció en silencio y las dudas de sakura regresaron a ella multiplicadas.

\- marco va a matarme – susurro Ace – Izo va a ayudarle – había un toque de verdadero terror en su voz que hicieron a sakura sonreír.

\- no te mataran – le dijo sakura – pero si van a hacerte responsable – el soltó un suspiro y apretó su mano en el vientre de sakura.

\- ¿Por qué creíste que me molestaría? – pregunto Ace.

\- somos jóvenes Ace, somos piratas… un niño es mucho trabajo. Dime ¿Cómo cuidaremos de él? – sakura cerró los ojos.

\- o ella – dijo Ace – bien podría ser niña – sakura sonrió.

\- tienes razón – dijo.

\- y acerca de cuidarlo, nos encargaremos. Sakura ambos sabemos lo difícil que es crecer sin padres – ella asintió de todo corazón, todavía podía recordar lo sola que se sentía en aquel tiempo – no sé tú, pero no quiero que nuestro hijo sienta lo que es no tener padre – sakura estaba tan aliviada de oír eso. Por un momento había temido que Ace le dejara con toda la responsabilidad.

\- me sorprende – dijo sakura – suenas tan seguro, como si hubieras estado esperando esto – sonando falsamente sospechosa. Él se rio y acaricio el rostro de sakura.

\- hasta hace dos años me odie por llevar la sangre de Roger – dijo Ace con tono reflexivo, era uno de esos momentos en los que el chico la sorprendía diciendo o haciendo cosas inteligentes y prudentes – sigo odiando al hombre, pero hace dos años en la guerra, cuando tantos lucharon por mi finalmente comprendí que mi sangre y el quien fue mi padre no me definía y dictaba mi futuro. Casi fui ejecutado por quien era mi padre, pero eso no le importo a pops, a marco o a lufy, ellos no fueron por el hijo del rey de los piratas, fueron por Ace – sakura estaba sorprendida. – hace años me jure que nunca tendría hijos porque no continuaría la línea de Roger, jure vivir y morir por el mar y la piratería – soltó una risita.

\- entonces – dijo sakura lentamente - ¿Qué cambio?, si juraste no tener nunca hijos, ¿Por qué estas tan bien con la idea de este bebe? – pregunto colocando su mano pequeña sobre la de Ace.

\- pops – dijo el – él fue ese cambio. Me enseño lo que familia significaba, era algo que yo ya sabía, pero me negaba a reconocer, el hecho de que la sangre no delimita a la familia. Todos somos después de todo hijos del mismo mar – sakura sonrió enternecida – admito que estoy aterrado – ella soltó una risita – no tengo ni la más mínima idea de como ser un padre – sakura contuvo las lágrimas que amenazaban con caer. – pero no me molesta la idea de tener un hijo – sakura se levantó abrazándolo y escondiendo el rostro en su hombro.

\- gracias, gracias, gracias – repitió aguantando las lágrimas – ¡estaba tan asustada!, tenía miedo que no lo quisieras – Ace la abrazo más cerca y le acaricio la espalda.

Se mantuvieron en esa posición durante un rato muy largo, ninguno de los dos hizo ningún movimiento para separarse del otro.

\- ¿Qué haremos a partir de ahora? – pregunto sakura.

\- no tengo idea – respondió.

\- bien… – sakura, se alejó de Ace lentamente - ¿Qué te parece si hacemos una lista? – él se encogió de hombros incierto.

\- está bien – contesto mientras ella sacaba lápiz y papel de algún lugar desconocido para él.

\- lo primero sería ir a un médico especializado lo más pronto posible – Ace asintió, a pesar de que no era fanático de estar en la enfermería o al cuidado de cualquier medico entendía que sakura debía ser tratado por uno en un lugar adecuado, un barco pirata no cumplía esos requisitos.

\- bien… después, tu tendrás que darle la noticia a papa y a los demás – Ace sintió su corazón detenerse por un momento y miro horrorizado a su novia quien estaba ocupada escribiendo y no notaba la angustia de su novio,

\- se… segura – Ace trago saliva y se aclaró la garganta - ¿segura que tengo que hacerlo yo? – pregunto en un tono atemorizado, solo imaginar lo que pasaría al decirle la noticia a todos. Pops no sería un problema, él se alegraría por ellos y mandaría a preparar una fiesta, pero marco… marco iba a desgarrarlo con sus patas de ave fénix. Izo lo convertiría en su nuevo blanco de disparo eso era seguro. Y eso sin contar el resto de sus queridísimos hermanos que los ayudarían, excepto tal vez por haruta y vista, ellos se asegurarían de que su muerte quedara documentada para que su hijo se enterara de ello en un futuro y se riera de Ace con ellos.

\- si – dijo sakura sin dignarle una mirada – eres el padre, es tu responsabilidad – ella no noto como la tez siempre bronceada de Ace se tornaba de una palidez enfermiza.

\- soy hombre muerto – dijo Ace más para si mismo que para sakura.

\- ¿Cómo crees que debamos hacerles llegar la noticia a Garp-san, a luffy y a sabo? – sin notar que su novio palideció dos tonos más. El viejo de mierda iba a matarlo, luffy lo gritaría a los cuatro vientos y sabo… sabo probablemente sería el único, a parte de pops, en ser feliz por la noticia.

\- ¿tenemos que decirles? – pregunto el muchacho con la esperanza de que ella dijera que no.

\- si – declaro – son tus hermanos, así como tu abuelo y mi maestro por lo que deben saber – Ace sintió escalos fríos recorrerle el cuerpo y sakura aun debía notar algo.

\- soy hombre muerto – declaro con fuerza Ace para diversión de su novia.

* * *

Una figura solitaria caminaba por la orilla de la playa con lentitud, no tenía prisas por llegar a su destino. Usaba ropa negra y su rostro estaba envuelto en sombras, aun así, cualquiera que lo mirara de cerca podía sentir el poder que destilaba con solo su presencia al igual que el presentimiento de que ese hombre no era alguien ni remotamente bueno. El viento soplo con fuerza, se acercaba una desastrosa tormenta, pero a él no parecía afectarle ni el viento, o el frio, ni si quiera las gotas de agua que caían con fuerza del cielo. Solo siguió caminando, un poderoso rayo ilumino el cielo y el trueno retumbo con fuerza, y por un momento el rostro desfigurado de cicatrices del hombre, y la sonrisa perturbadora que llevaba.

La tormenta empezó con toda su fuerza, pero el hombre siguió caminando con una sonrisa en el rostro y murmurando. Eran nombres, cada uno de ellos pronunciados con cada trozo de odio y desprecio que el hombre podía sentir.

* * *

Sakura estaba soñando, no era bonito, ni tampoco extraño, era una pesadilla. Estaba corriendo en un bosque, se sentía débil, cansada, pero sobre todo estaba aterrada.

No reconocía el bosque de ningún lugar, pero las alarmas en su mente le gritaban que lo hiciera, pero en ese momento solo podía correr. Tras ella escucho una pelea, había gritos, golpes y probablemente sangre, pero sakura no se atrevía a mirar hacia atrás, una parte de ella le gritaba que dejara de correr, que no fuera cobarde, pero por más que lo intentaba no podía hacerlo. Entonces empezó a caer, un pozo de oscuridad la trago y su voz parecía haber quedado atrapada en su garganta. Siguió cayendo hasta que diviso algo. Eran dos pares de ojos rojos, pero ahí terminaban las semejanzas un par tenía líneas negras que formaban una figura extraña y confusa y el otro parecían ser los de un animal, uno furioso y salvaje.

Ambos pares de ojos estaban clavados en ella y el pecho de sakura empezó a doler, sintió el aire dejar sus pulmones y empezar a ahogarse en un mar, un mar rojo y pesado, era un mar de sangre. Desesperadamente trato de nadar, pero se estaba hundiendo como un usuario de fruta del diablo en el océano.

Y los ojos siguieron viéndola.

* * *

 **¡AL FIN!**

 **Por fin pude hacer este capítulo. Os ruego perdón por haber tardado tanto. Y juro no demorar tanto la próxima vez. Os lo suplico, perdonen a esta pobre autora por la tardanza.**

 **Aquí está la tan esperada revelación, pero no todo será color de rosa. Os tengo un concurso, quien pueda adivinar un hecho del próximo capítulo le hare un one shot de esta historia con la idea que desee, estoy generosa porque mi cumpleaños 17 será el 10 de este mes. Así que comenten y yo anunciare el ganador el próximo capítulo.**

 **Nuevamente me disculpo por la tardanza. Besos y comenten.**


End file.
